<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule Two: Don't Get Caught by Justeen_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286713">Rule Two: Don't Get Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96'>Justeen_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rule's Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Calum Hood, Calum Hood - Freeform, College, Cute Calum Hood, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Party Boy Calum Hood, brothers best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're in your dorms Calum!" I exclaimed as he lifted me up onto his low dresser and started kissing down my neck. "What about your roommate?" I asked pushing him back.</p><p>"Oh come on, you saw me put an X on the whiteboard on the door." He said with a smirk running his hands up my thighs and to my hips. </p><p>"Yeah I noticed and what I also know is if my brother ever sees an X on that whiteboard that he didn't write, then he's going to kill you."</p><p>"Fine, I'll erase it." He grumbled. "But God when we get back to the car Princess, you better be prepared." I rolled my eyes as he opened his bedroom door.</p><p>-X-</p><p>It's been almost a year since Calum and Lily first began dating and now Calum is college bond while Lily is stuck in their hometown as a senior in high school. While Lily trusts Calum not to cheat on her, she knows how long distance relationships work. Calum may only be an hour away but without a car, Lily has no way of getting to him and she refuses to let him come home every weekend and miss out on all the fun weekend college parties. Can their love survive a semester or will it be better to break up and get over each other as fast as they can?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rule's Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. College Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to miss you." I said with a frown, crossing my arms. Calum laughed as he dumped a box into the trunk of his car. He moved to wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.</p><p>"I won't be that far away Lily and I'll come down every weekend if you want." He said. I pushed him back, my hands on his forearms.</p><p>"What? No way! You stay in college and.." I paused looking at his parents. "Go to some kickass parties but don't.. And I swear to <em>god</em> Calum. Don't do anything stupid. No drinking and driving. No getting caught with anything and don't. Fucking. Cheat. On. Me." I said, punctuating each word. Calum started laughing.</p><p>"Have a little faith Princess." Calum said kissing my forehead. I blushed red. That nickname never got old.</p><p>"I do have faith in you. I do trust you. Just don't break that or I'll break you." I said with a smile. Calum grinned.</p><p>"I know you will." He said kissing my forehead.</p><p>"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be packing!" Mali, Calum's sister, called out. I blushed red as he laughed.</p><p>"I am! I am." He said. Mali smiled and waved at me and I waved back. Surprisingly, Mali thought I was pretty cool. She liked hanging out with me and said I was one of the better girlfriends Calum has had. She told me once about a girl named Hilary whom Mali had met and didn't get along with.</p><p>"The relationship didn't last long after that." Mali had whispered to me. I had never asked about Calum's ex-girlfriends and he had never asked about my ex-boyfriends, not that there was much to tell but hearing this still made me feel a little weird. I was just glad that since he had gone to a different school before transferring over to ours that I didn't know any of his ex-girlfriends.</p><p>"I should take you back to your house soon shouldn't I." Calum said throwing his arm around me as we walked back into his house. I nodded my head slowly. Jake was packing everything up too back home and I didn't want to help him which was why I was with Calum. They were going to the same college anyways and they were roommates so I would be seeing Calum again soon. This wasn't goodbye, yet.</p><p>"I wish my parents would have let me ride with you guys. Your family is more fun on road trips." I said with a pout. Calum laughed.</p><p>"My family is insane." Calum said.</p><p>"Well mine is boring." I said, with a sigh. Calum laughed again. "And Jake will bug me the entire time." I said.</p><p>"Aw come on, your big brother is leaving. Won't you miss him?" Calum said, poking my cheek.</p><p>"Not in the slightest." I said. Calum and I exchanged a look before laughing.</p><p>"Calum!" His mother said as we stepped into the house. "Don't you have to take Lily home?" She said.</p><p>"Yeah mom! I was just about too. I came back in to tell you." Calum said. His mother walks out of the kitchen and smiles at the two of us.</p><p>"We'll get a move on then. You'll see each other again soon." Calum grabbed one last box to put in the back of his car and then the two of us got in and buckled up.</p><p>"You know you didn't have to take me home right? I could have had my parents pick me up." Calum shrugged as he started the engine to his car.</p><p>"Yeah but.. Then we couldn't stop somewhere and make out one last time." Calum said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"Calum!"</p><p>"Oh come on babe, like you didn't expect this." He said winking at me as he backed out of the driveway. I squirmed in my seat, blushing red. Truth was, I had expected this and that's why I was so embarrassed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"There they are." I heard my dad say as we pulled up to the curb. "Your parents right behind you Calum?" He said as we stepped out of the car.</p><p>"Yeah, they texted me to just head on out. No point in going here, back home and then head back to the freeway." Calum replied with a shrug.</p><p>"Well, Lil' your brother is just about packed up. We'll be heading out soon.." He pauses glancing at the car where my mom and Jake are fussing with something in the second row of seats for the car. "And it looks like your mother packed the car to the brim so.. You can ride with Calum if you like unless you want to be squished in the middle seat." I arched my eyebrows surprised.</p><p>"Really?" I said. I could tell Calum was trying to remain straight faced.</p><p>"Yes, so long as you can stand being in a car with my daughter for that long." My dad said to Calum with a teasing smile at me</p><p>"Dad..." I said in a groan as Calum laughed.</p><p>"I think I can stand being with her." Calum said with a shrug. My dad nodded slowly.</p><p>"No going over 75 on the freeway, no unnecessary lane changes..." My dad began listing but I cut him off.</p><p>"Dad, Calum's a great driver." Sort of a lie but whatever. At least we haven't crashed and died yet. My dad sighed but nodded and went back to help my mom as Jake came over and hit my arm. "Ow!" I said, hitting him back.</p><p>"Hey! You can't hit me, I'm leaving." He said rubbing the spot I hit.</p><p>"Whatever. I don't care." I said hitting him again.</p><p>"Ow! Okay stop!" He complained. I started laughing. Calum snickered. "So you get to ride with Calum then?" Jake said with a frown. "Not cool. I wanted to annoy the fuck out of you before I never get to see you again."</p><p>"You're just going to college, not moving out." I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"So what? I'm not coming home every weekend, unfortunately for you." Jake said. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I don't <em>want</em> you home every weekend." I said.</p><p>"So would you rather see Calum over me then?" Jake said. I nodded my head. "Hey, fuck you Calum. You've turned her against me."</p><p>"She was always against you." Calum said with a shrug. I laughed, high-fiving Calum.</p><p>"Honey! Let's get going!" My mom called out to Jake who glanced back at her. "We'll see you there Lily!" She said, blowing air kisses to me. I smiled and waved back.</p><p>"Let's go then." Calum said motioning for me to get back into his car.</p><p>"Hey." Jake said stepping closer to Calum and I. "No. Stopping. <em>Anywhere</em>. You got that?" Jake said forcefully, looking at Calum and even poking him in the chest. Calum didn't look shaken but nodded. "See you two there then."</p><p>"What was that about?" I said to Calum as Jake walked away. Calum sighed and put his arm around me, kissing my forehead as he opened the passenger side door for me.</p><p>"I let it slip once that we make out in my car a lot." Calum said.</p><p>"Jesus, Calum!" I said with a sigh.</p><p>"I know, I know." He said with a laugh. "I'm sorry." I shook my head at him.</p><p>"Fine, come on. Let's go." I said getting into his car. Calum smiled at me as he prepared to close the door to his car.</p><p>"Thing is, I never promised him anything." He winked as I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Calum don't.." But he closed the door, cutting off what I was trying to say. I could hear him laughing as he went around the the drivers side.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You're going to hate being his roommate." I said, swinging my legs off of Calum's freshly made bed.</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" Jake said.</p><p>"Both of you." Our parents started laughing. "Jake is really messy and you're going to hate that Calum and Jake, Calum's sleeping schedule is always off and you'll hate that." My brother and Calum looked back and forth at each other.</p><p>"If I can't handle him after two years of being friends, we wouldn't be here." Jake said.</p><p>"Maybe.." I looked up at Calum. "But seriously, he's messy as fuck." I said to my boyfriend. Calum sighed.</p><p>"I know. I'm not excited for that. He's going to stink up the room." Calum said. Jake threw a pillow at Calum.</p><p>"Boys, no fighting." Calum's mom said. Jake and Calum were laughing though.</p><p>"So.. Do you boys need help with anything else?" My mom said, looking hopeful. We had been stalling for the last hour. We had gone shopping with them for things they would need, went to lunch, helped them get their rooms settled and we were now all just standing around looking for something to do.</p><p>"I think we're good now mom." Jake said. Nobody else said anything because we all knew this was goodbye. I bit my lower lip. Calum put his hand on my shoulder lightly.</p><p>"Well, then this is goodbye for now son." My dad said as he move in to hug my brother. Then Mali was hugging Calum and our moms were trying not to cry.</p><p>"Hey, see ya later kid." Jake said, punching my arm.</p><p>"I'm not a kid." I said, punching him back. Jake smiled at me and for once, we hugged. We let go when I saw our mom taking pictures of us.</p><p>"What! You two are never nice to each other and now I have proof that you two can be civil." Our mom said. Jake and I rolled our eyes. I still hadn't said goodbye to Calum.</p><p>"Come on, walk us to our cars boys." Calum's mom said, motioning to the door. Then everyone was filing out of the room except Calum and I who were standing still in the middle of the room. I hugged him as soon as Mali looked back at us and gave us the thumbs up.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you so much." I said, trying my hardest not to cry,</p><p>"I'm not that far away Lil' and I keep telling you, I'll come home every weekend to see you." I shook my head and pulled back slightly.</p><p>"You're in college Calum, I don't want you to miss out on experiencing it just because you have a high school girlfriend." I said. Calum rolled his eyes at me. "I'll be here for four years. Just let me come home and see you."</p><p>"Well I can't certainly stop you from coming home." I said.</p><p>"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday." Calum whispered and then he was kissing me and I wished it could have lasted forever but someone knocked on the bedroom door. We pulled apart to find Jake standing there, a solemn look on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry guys but.. Time to go Lily." I nodded and hand in hand, Calum and I walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. High School Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first day of senior year was killer. I mean <em>actually</em> killer. As in I kind of wanted to kill everyone around me. Or just myself. Probably just myself. It seemed like everything was getting on my nerves and maybe I was just PMSing but it had never been this bad before. My friends were all attributing it to Calum's departure as well so I figured I'd just pin my bad mood on that. I had said goodbye to Calum and my brother nearly a week ago and while we were texting almost constantly and talking to each other on the phone whenever we could, it wasn't enough. I wanted to see him, not just hear his voice and having him so far away was nerve wracking.</p><p>"Maybe you don't trust him as well as you think you do." Maria said. I turned to glare at her. "I mean.. Okay it's like.." She looked away. "I can't talk to you if you're gonna stare at me like that." Kenzie, Jackie and Katie started busting up laughing but I didn't think it was very funny. I missed him, that was all.</p><p>"What are you trying to say then?" I said, dropping my gaze as I returned to concentrating on my food.</p><p>"I mean you trust him, sure but you don't trust anyone else." Maria said.</p><p>"Damn right." I said in a grumble, taking a bite out of my sandwich.</p><p>"Well you can't be bitter all year Lily, we won't allow. In fact we <em>can't</em> allow it." I looked up at Katie, confused with where she was going with this. "This is our senior year, <em>our</em> year. I know that's some generic teenager crap but it's true. Right now we are literally untouchable. It's just like when we were freshman. We could do stupid things because we were freshman and now we can do stupid things because we don't give a fuck."</p><p>"I have personally never given a fuck." Jackie said. Maria, Kenzie and I laughed as Katie rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Point is, this year is supposed to be fun. More exciting than how High School Musical 3 ended." Everyone groaned. Lately, Katie would keep bringing up that movie in reference to our senior year because, let's be honest, nobody really liked the third movie as much as they liked the other two. In comparison it was a letdown but it was about their senior year and seeing as how we were seniors in high school, it was fitting.</p><p>"Our lives aren't like a musical and the only one here who has a boyfriend is Lil." Maria said, gesturing to me.</p><p>"So she's our Gabriela." Katie said firmly. I snorted.</p><p>"And you're implying that Calum is Tory Bolton? He plays soccer not basketball." Katie shook her head at me. "And who are you guys. Whose Sharpay? Which one of you mother fuckers is trying to steal Calum from me."</p><p>"Me." Kenzie said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everyone laughed and immediately launched into a conversation about who was who from High School Musical and while the subject was funny, I wasn't particularly interested. Instead, I listened quietly and ate my food in a brooding silence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So how was your first day of senior year honey?" My mom said as she walked into the living room. She bent down and kissed my forehead as she walked by before moving to set her purse on the kitchen table. I shrugged as I tossed a peanut in the air and caught it in my mouth, I bit down on it before replying to her question.</p><p>"Alright I guess. School is school, is school." I said. She smiled at me softly and sat down on the couch.</p><p>"You miss Calum." She said, matter-o-factly.</p><p>"Of course I do." I said, staring at my bowl of mixed nuts sadly. "I'm not trying to let it dictate how I live but.. It's weird going from seeing him everyday to.. Possibly only the weekends." I said with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry honey but it's something you're going to have to get used to unfortunately." She stood up, smiling. "When you get your car maybe you can go out and visit him every weekend." I sat up straighter as she headed into the kitchen.</p><p>"Mom, what are you talking about?" I said. Car? Was I getting a car? I had had my license for several months now and hadn't been able to use it. My mom and dad both had cars they took too work and Jake has a car as well which he got when he was sixteen. When I didn't get the same for my sixteenth birthday, I wasn't necessarily devastated but I wasn't too happy either. "Are you guys buying me a car for my birthday?" My birthday wasn't until February. Would I really have to wait that long?</p><p>"Who knows!" She said with a laugh and a smile. I groaned</p><p>"Mommmm!" She just laughed again and said nothing. I started grumbling under my breath, knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of her. She was like me, stubborn and good at keeping secrets.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, I miss you." I smiled as Calum answered the phone.</p><p>"I miss you too." I said. I could almost see that shy smile breaking out on his face.</p><p>"So how was your first day?" He said with a lot of enthusiasm. I groaned into the phone and flopped down onto my bed. "That bad huh?" I sighed.</p><p>"I don't know. I was in a bad mood all day for some reason. My friends said it was probably because you aren't here and maybe it was.. It was weird. My mom has to drop me off at school. She never had to do that before. Jake always drove me."</p><p>"Yeah.. It'll be weird for a while. It's weird for me too. I keep thinking I'll see you during my breaks or when I'm eating lunch in the cafe but you're never there." I nodded my head slowly, pursing my lips. "Well you'll be glad to hear that I'm coming home this weekend." I sighed.</p><p>"Calum, I told you to stay out there." I said.</p><p>"For how long? I'm already going to school here. Besides, I want to see my girl." I blushed red. "And I stayed here last week. You owe me." Calum said.</p><p>"Calum, you couldn't come home the first week of classes. You were invited to that party. Did you even go? You never told me." I said. He sighed.</p><p>"It was boring, I left early."</p><p>"Calum!" I said. He started laughing.</p><p>"This is the only time I've been reprimanded for not staying at a party and coming from you, it's worse. You hate parties." Calum said. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Because the music is too loud, too many people are drunk and sweaty and looking for trouble. I'll pass thanks." I said. Calum snorted.</p><p>"See, then don't <em>Calum</em> me. Maybe I grew out of parties." Calum said.</p><p>"Oh shut up, you went to them all the time in high school." I said.</p><p>"Yeah because I was usually looking for girls to pick up that didn't go to our school and then I met you and parties were.. Nonessential. Besides, you didn't like them so I went out less and hung out with you more." Calum said. I had noticed that but I had hoped it ant my doing. "Come on Princess, do you really want me out partying?"</p><p>"Calum." I said in a low voice. "Isn't my brother there?" Calum laughed.</p><p>"No, he's not. I wouldn't have said it otherwise." He said. I rolled my eyes</p><p>"You're an idiot." I said.</p><p>"Ah but an idiot you love." Calum said with a laugh.</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>"Hey!" He complained. I started laughing. "Anyways, you can't stop me Lil. I'm coming home. I want to see you." I smiled, looking to the ground.</p><p>"I want to see you too." I said softly.</p><p>"Then it's settled. I'll see you at the end of this week." The opening of a door on his side was what interrupted our conversation.</p><p>"Is that my baby sister?" Came Jake's far away voice.</p><p>"Yeah it is." Calum said.</p><p>"Tell her sHE SUCKS ASS." Jake shouted. His voice got louder as he got closer to Calum. It sounded like Calum shoved him out of the way and Jake started laughing.</p><p>"Sorry about that." Calum said.</p><p>"It's fine, my brothers a dick." I said with a shrug. Calum laughed. "So we'll talk later then? I'll text you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah of course. Ill text you."</p><p>"Bye Calum. Love you."</p><p>"Bye Lily. Love you too." We hung up together and a message popped up on my phone almost immediately after we had hung up.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>So how much do you miss me? </b>😏</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nobody fight me about HSM3 I did not like the 3rd movie. can't remember any of the songs or what the plot was. HSM1 and HSM2 are where it's fucking at and nobody can convince me otherwise. every single song in those 2 movies was a fuckin BOP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed that Friday afternoon as I flopped down onto my bed. The first week of high school classes were over and done and now I had nothing better to do but lie here. My friends had invited me out to a movie that Saturday but I wasn't interested in going. They knew I was still in a rotten mood so they didn't try to push me either. I kind of wished they had but was also glad they hadn't. All I knew was that I was going to be bored this weekend. No boyfriend to hang out with, no big brother to mess with me.. My senior year was starting out as a pretty dull one.</p><p>"Lily! Honey!" My mom called out as she arrived home not an hour later. I had been up in my room since I returned home from school and was just listening to music quietly and reading. That was something I hadn't been able to do since Jake first brought Calum home. Those two were always bugging me and making noise. It was hard to concentrate on anything when they were around. I was practically laser focused now though. Maybe everything wouldn't be so bad... I could finally plow through my TBR pile.</p><p>"Yeah mom!" I called out as I sat up in bed, getting ready to head down the stairs if she needed me.</p><p>"Can you come here a moment sweetheart!" I sighed. I had feared the worst and the worst had come. I had to get out of bed. Running a hand through my dark hair, I slid off my bed and unrolled my sweatpants so the fabric could fall back to my ankles. I hope she didn't need me to go outside because I was currently a wreck.</p><p>"Yeah mom?" I asked as I walked down the stairs two at a time, looking at the ground.</p><p>"Someone's here to see you." I glanced up for the first time and screamed, putting my hands over my mouth. Standing there with my mom, holding a bouquet of flowers, was Calum. He was biting his bottom lip, probably trying not to laugh at my outfit of choice and looking absolutely irresistible in a muscle shirt that did exactly as it was told and showed off his muscles.</p><p>"Mom!" I said in a loud voice. "I look awful!" I said before trying to race back up the stairs to change.</p><p>"Lil! No! Wait!" Calum called out, laughing as he caught my wrist. I groaned and refused to look at him as he stepped closer. The plastic covering the flowers crinkled in his other hand. "You look amazing." He said before kissing my temple. I made a face at him as he pulled back, handing me the flowers.</p><p>"You have to say that because we're dating." I said, taking the flowers and smelling them.</p><p>"No, if I thought you looked bad, I would say so." Calum said with a cheeky grin. I snorted.</p><p>"Wow. Thanks." Calum laughed and so did my mom.</p><p>"I'll leave you two kids alone. I'm sure you both have a lot of complaining to do about the first week of classes." She said smiling at us. Calum thanked her for letting him in and she waved goodbye to him before disappearing into the kitchen. Calum took my hand and tried to pull me toward the couch.</p><p>"Can't I go upstairs and change." I whined. "I look gross."</p><p>"You look fine." Calum said kissing me lightly. "Come on we're not going anywhere. This is your house. I'm taking you out later." I licked my lips, trying not to smile so I could hide my excitement.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I said.</p><p>"You'll see." He said sitting us down on the couch. I put the flowers on the coffee table and we turned to face each other. "I've missed you." He began, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"I know. I'm an easy person to miss." I said. Calum rolled his eyes at me and leaned in. I met him halfway with the kiss. "I've missed you too."</p><p>"Good because otherwise that would have just been awkward." I started laughing. "How's school been?" I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Fine <em>dad</em>." I joked.</p><p>"Hmm.. Don't start Princess." He said. I blushed red as he touched my cheek lightly. "Well college sucks. Being away from my parents, sister and you for that matter isn't all it's cracked up to be. Jake and I are shit at cooking. I swear, if the cafeteria didn't exist we would starve." I started laughing. "And I can't make out with you in my car whenever I want." He continues, beginning to list off everything that's wrong with college like how everyone seems to still be stuck in their high school phase.</p><p>"Hey, lighten up. Those kids that are stuck in their senior year of high school will probably drop out before sophomore year. You'll be fine." He sighed.</p><p>"God I hope so. I thought we were supposed to leave that part of us at the backdoor."</p><p>"Did you leave <em>your</em> senior self at the backdoor?" I asked teasingly, nudging him. God I hope he didn't say he had because that would subtly mean he had left me there too. Calum nods his head side to side.</p><p>"Parts of him. Not you though." Good answer. He leaned in and kissed me and I smiled. "God I missed you." He repeats and I laugh.</p><p>"I'm right here." I said.</p><p>"I know but on Sunday I have to go back to college, deal with my roommate and.." He groaned as I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Is Jake really that bad?" I said.</p><p>"No." Calum said, his head resting against the back of the couch. "He's worse." I started laughing as Calum sat up and pursed his lips. "Oh whatever Lil." He said shoving me a little.</p><p>"I would be a better roommate than my brother." I said, pushing my hair back. Calum smirked and moved closer to me, his hand resting on my thigh.</p><p>"I know. We could spend all our free time making out or having sex. You could make me food..." I hit his arm and stood up, grabbing up the bouquet of flowers as I went.</p><p>"I would not make you food." I told him, blushing red as I headed to the kitchen with the flowers. Calum and I hadn't had sex yet. Sometimes we mentioned it as a joke but he had never pushed me or pressured me into having sex with him. While I appreciated it, I just didn't know when the right time to be with him would come about. And now with him away at college, I felt like I needed to have sex with with him so he wouldn't leave me. I didn't like feeling like this.</p><p>"You make me food here what would be so different if you made me food if you were my roommate?" Calum asked, following me.</p><p>"Because we'd be living together. Making food should be a team effort if we're both going to eat it and if not.." I said filling a vase with water. "Then make your own damn food." I removed the plastic covering the flowers and took out the feed packet, ripping it open and pouring the contents into the vase.</p><p>"So are you saying that when we're married we'll have to do everything together?" Calum asked wrapping his arms around my middle. Married? I dumped the flowers into the water. Did he think about marrying me often? I didn't even consider marriage as something on the table. Marriage...</p><p>"Yeah. Exactly." I kissed I him sweetly and felt Calum smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anything Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>So where are we going tonight?</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Can't you just wait and see?</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>You know I'm not very patient.</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Well you're going to have to learn how to be! </b>✨😘</p><p>I rolled my eyes at his reply. Calum had refused to tell where we were going tonight. He said it was a surprise even though he knows I hate surprises. My phone buzzed again in my hand and I looked down at the message from Calum</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Wear that dress I like kitten</b> 😜😘</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Calum, where are we going?</em></p><p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>You'll see! I promise and you'll love it.</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>I better Calum...</em></p><p>Sighing, I set my phone down and began getting ready for my date. If he wanted me to wear a dress then we must have been going somewhere pretty fancy.The dress he was referring to was one I wore to the first dance Calum had asked me to last year. Before, I had gone to the dances with my friends and we would eat food, pretend to dance and make fun of other people's moves the entire night. When Calum had asked me to go to the Winter Formal dance with him, my friends treated it like it was a big deal. This wasn't the first time one of us was going to the dances with a date but it would be the first time one of us was going with a senior. I remember my mom had driven all of my friends and I to the mall so we could buy a dress together. I tried on dozens of them before I found one that I actually wanted and made me look good.</p><p>"It's perfect!" My mom exclaimed as she tugged at the strap on my shoulder.</p><p>"You look smokin hot." Kenzie said clapping her hands.</p><p>"Calum is gonna love it." Maria said firmly and they were right, he did. When I had first come downstairs, I was holding my shoes because I didn't want to trip down the stairs and as I landed on the floor, my feet hitting the tile I looked up at Calum who seemed to be awestruck.</p><p>"You okay?" I said to him as I gripped the railing of the stairs and began putting my shoes on.</p><p>"I.. Uh.. Yeah.." Calum said, clearing his throat. Jake snapped his fingers in front of his best friends face, getting his attention.</p><p>"Uh-huh, eyes here Hood. Don't touch my baby sister got that? Or I'm coming after you." Jake said.</p><p>"Jake, shut up." I said, shoving my brother away from Calum. "Don't you have a date to get to?" I said as Calum slipped his arm around my waist.</p><p>"Yeah but I had to make sure this idiot didn't try anything tonight." Jake said, gesturing to his best friend.</p><p>"Have you forgotten who I am? Go to your date. she's probably thinking you bailed on her." I said with a roll of my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. Calum, don't touch her." Jake said. Calum's arm around me dropped.</p><p>"You got it, no touching." Calum said. I rolled my eyes again. I swear, they were going to get stuck like that one day. As soon as Jake had left, Calum slipped his arm back around me. "Don't tell Jake." He whispered, making me laugh. My mom had made us take pictures, even though it wasn't prom or anything. As we were driving to school, Calum stopped on the side of the road, surprising me. "I'm sorry babe but I can't help myself." He murmured before un-buckling his seatbelt and leaning in to kiss me. I started laughing as I kissed him back. "Where did you find that dress?" He asks. "God it fits you perfectly."</p><p>"Some store in the mall." I murmured.</p><p>"God I'm so glad I asked you out to this dance. I can't wait to see you at prom." Of course Calum liked my prom dress too but he said he didn't like it as much as my Winter Formal dance because as he said, my boobs looked better in my white dress than my prom one.</p><p>After taking a quick shower, I toweled off my hair and then stood in front of the mirror doing my makeup for about fifteen minutes. Nothing fancy really, I wasn't exactly sure where we were going yet but it couldn't have been more than a fancy dinner. Changing out of my shorts and shirt, I grabbed the dress off the hanger and slipped it on easily before attempting to do something about my tangled hair. My mom knocked on my bedroom door as I was running a brush through my hair. "Come in!" I called out, turning towards the door. My mom opened it and smiled upon seeing me.</p><p>"Hello honey! Calum is here." I cursed under my breath.</p><p>"Already? He didn't text me." I said grabbing my phone.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Hey, you ready kitten?</b><br/><b>Babe, I'm outside your house.</b><br/><b>You're not ready are you... </b><br/><b>Oops. Sorry.</b></p><p>I sighed. "Can you tell him I'll be down in five minutes." She nodded her head.</p><p>"Of course. No rush. You look gorgeous baby." She said blowing me a kiss. I smiled.</p><p>"Thanks mom." She waved goodbye, closing my bedroom door. There wasn't much I could do now about my hair. There was no time to straighten it or curl it a bit more. All I could do was put product in my semi-wet hair and hope it didn't frizz up. Five minutes later, like I had promised, I walked down the stairs in my heels, carrying my purse. Calum smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He was still taller in me even though I wore two inch heels, but not by much.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Calum asked. I nodded my head ass my dad walked out of his study and eyed us curiously.</p><p>"Where are you two going?" He asked. I thought my mom would have told him but by the look on his face, I could tell she hadn't.</p><p>"Out to dinner sir and then.. A surprise." Calum said nervously.</p><p>"A surprise?" My father demanded. My mom ushered my dad forward and then whispered something in his ear. So my mom was in on it too? I shook my head at Calum. My dad humphed. "Alright, have her home at the usual time Calum."</p><p>"Yes sir." Calum said, nodding his head before lacing our fingers together. My mom kissed my cheek as a goodbye and I gave my dad a small hug before we headed out the door.</p><p>"So my mom knew?" I demanded. Calum squeezed my hand, laughing.</p><p>"Of course she did." Calum said. I sighed.</p><p>We started off the night by going to a cute little Italian restaurant. I got the ravioli and he got the lasagna and as we were getting ready to leave, Calum finally told me where we were going. He seemed very nervous about it. "So um.. I hope you're not.. You know angry at me about this but... You know how Mali uhh.. Works at the large theatre downtown?" I nodded my head slowly. "Well uhh.. She tried out for one of the musicals recently and well uh.. Got the staring roll.. And we're going to see her in Anything Goes."</p><p>"What? Seriously! That's amazing! I'm so proud of her!" Calum sighed in relief.</p><p>"Good, you are excited."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a laugh.</p><p>"Well we'll ummm be with my parents and.."</p><p>"No big deal." I said looping my arm through his. "Your parents love me and I love Mali and musicals so this will be so much fun!" Last year, I had dragged Calum to every production our high school put on, musical or not. I liked theatre and while I had never been a part of it, I always appreciated it.</p><p>"Awesome so we should get going. The show starts at seven." I kissed Calum's cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for this. I had a really shitty week." I murmured.</p><p>"Of course." Calum said with a smile. "I love you." I smiled back.</p><p>"I love you too." As we approached the car, Calum unlocked it and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in and he shut it behind me. I wondered if the butterflies flying around in my stomach would ever leave. I didn't think I wanted them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. S-E-X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you seem to be in a chipper mood." Katie said at lunch the following Monday. I shrugged a little, smiling.</p><p>"Did you and Calum fuck?" I sighed at Jackie's bold statement. She was my best friend in the group and she knew everything about me virtually. She knew that Calum and I hadn't done anything but had brought it up anyways to embarrass me. I blushed red.</p><p>"She is a little less uptight." Maria said. I glared at all of them individually as the burst out laughing.</p><p>"Hey, shut up all of you." I said. "And Jackie, you know that if I stopped being a virgin, you'd be the first to know." Our other friends scoffed. I rolled my eyes at them, smiling a little. "All of you would know."</p><p>"Good. I'm glad. I would want to know all the hot, steamy details." Kenzie said fanning herself a little. Katie laughed as she did this and threw a chip at her.</p><p>"Hot? Steamy?" I said wrinkling my nose.</p><p>"I swear, those two are just gonna end up fucking in Calum's backseat one day." Jackie said. I gasped and hit her arm. They all knew that Calum and I made out in his car but Jackie knew more details about it than the others. Katie, Kenzie and Maria all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What? Guys! Shut up!" I said, blushing red.</p><p>"What? It's true." Maria said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. I groaned and pressed my hands against the sides of my face. The ringing of my phone saved me. Glancing at the Caller ID I saw Calum's name flashing across my screen. I smiled and answered.</p><p>"Hey babe." Kenzie, Katie, Maria and Jackie all looked up at me. Katie started mouthing something while Jackie mimicked the image of someone giving a blowjob. I fake gagged for her as they all giggled.</p><p>"Hey Princess." Came Calum's silky voice. I knew where this was going, standing up I began to move a little ways off from my friends. "What's up?" He asked.</p><p>"It's lunchtime here."</p><p>"Hmm.. Yeah I know. That's why I called." I brushed my hair out of my face, smiling. "What are you wearing?"</p><p>"Clothes." Calum snorted.</p><p>"You know what I meant." He said and I could just picture him rolling his eyes at me. I laughed.</p><p>"Those jeans you like and a patterned shirt."</p><p>"Damnit.." He said. "I want to see you." I smirked.</p><p>"You're the one who went to a college far away." He sighed.</p><p>"Don't remind me, keep going." Calum said. I laughed a little, knowing what he wanted to hear.</p><p>"You know that pair of panties you stole from me over a year ago." Calum laughed lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I still have it. I'm praying your brother doesn't find it." I gasped. No. No way! He did not still have that. He told me he lost them! That little liar...</p><p>"Calum! You said you lost them." I said, turning bright red.</p><p>"I lied." He said, sounding smug. "How could I loose them?" I groaned. "What were you saying about them?" He said</p><p>"Well.. Ugh.. God. I have two pairs of that. I'm wearing the other one right now." Calum was quiet. I almost thought I'd killed him or the call had dropped but I could still hear his quiet breathing</p><p>"Fuck." He murmured. "I can't even see you and I just.." He stopped. "Fuck." I laughed a little. "I'm gonna have to call you back in a bit."</p><p>"Calum!" I said, blushing red.</p><p>"What? I have to take care of something." He said laughing.</p><p>"Oh my god.. Fine, go." I said with a huff.</p><p>"Love you babe." Calum said</p><p>"I love you too Calum." We hung up and I walked back to my friends table. I sat down, smiling like a fiend.</p><p>"So, what was that about?" Kenzie asked. I shrugged.</p><p>"Nothing much."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Calum and I weren't able to get back on the phone with each other but he thanked me through text for the visual I gave him and I blushed red replying to him.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>You're the best babe, thanks</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>No problem Calum </em>😉</p><p>I sat in the living room at home that afternoon, doing some homework with the TV playing quietly in the background. When somebody came into the house, I didn't look up, figuring it was my mom. She always came home before my dad did. But when she didn't call out for me, I looked up confused. Instead of my mom walking in, it was my dad.</p><p>"Oh, hey dad." I said surprised.</p><p>"Hi honey." He said, shutting the front door. "Mom home yet?" I shake my head no. Why was he home so early? Was something wrong? I watched him look toward the kitchen like I was lying and she was hiding somewhere.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" I asked. "You're home early."</p><p>"It's not that early." My dad said looking at his watch.</p><p>"It kind of is. For you anyways. Sometimes you aren't home until almost seven." He nodded his head slowly.</p><p>"I know and there's a reason I won't be staying so many late nights now."</p><p>"Really? What is it?" I asked excitedly..</p><p>"Best to discuss it when your mom is home." Oh, yeah. Duh. I nodded my head slowly and began to get back to my homework but he didn't move. I watched my dad out of the corner of my eye and he just stared at me for a while. I looked back up at him.</p><p>"What?" I questioned. He moved towards me and I scooted over on the couch and cleared a space for him to sit. His briefcase went down on the floor and he sat next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about Calum." He said.</p><p>"Calum?" I repeated. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes. I know you two have been.. Dating for a year or so now and I just.. I wanted to know if.." He tugged at his tie, looking rather nervous. "If you two were being safe."</p><p>"Safe." I said. What did he mean? Like no texting and driving?</p><p>"Yes, safe. I... I am far too young to be a grandpa Lily darling and.." He said, l</p><p>"Oh my god!" I said, jumping up. "Is this the sex talk?" I whispered. "Are you giving me the sex talk!" My voice was way too loud currently.</p><p>"Lily, please. Sit. We don't have to make this awkward." My dad said, motioning for me to sit back down. Sex talk. The sex talk? Mom gave it to me last year when Calum and I first started dating. I'd already heard everything he was going to say probably. "I just don't want you.. Having a child is a lot of responsibility Lily and.."</p><p>"Dad, Calum and I are not having sex. We've never had.. Oh my god dad.." I said, blushing red and covering my face. Why did I just admit that to him? God I'm an idiot.</p><p>"You haven't?" He said looking up at me.</p><p>"No, we haven't. Why? Do you want us too?" I said, not looking at him</p><p>"Lilly Jamie..." He began voice rising, but I interrupted him.</p><p>"I'm kidding! Dad, lighten up. I promise Calum and I haven't.. He hasn't touched me. Hasn't even pressured me and we will be safe if we ever decide to be together okay?" He sighed but nodded his head. I let out some air as I begin to gather my things. "And mom beat you to this last year by the way." I mentioned as I headed up the stairs.</p><p>"I know. I just wanted to make sure everything was still fresh in your mind." He said tapping his temple</p><p>"Thanks for looking out for me dad." I said with a smile.</p><p>"Anytime honey." With a nod of my head, I ran up the stairs to call Calum and die of embarrassment some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The New Boy In Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you heard yet?" Maria said, clearly excited as she sat down in front of me at lunch that second week of school on Wednesday. I finished chewing my food, staring at her perplexed.</p><p>"Yes, I've been able to hear my entire life." I said. Maria rolled her eyes at me and my sarcastic reply.</p><p>"Shut up Lily, I'm talking about the new kid." She said. I arched an eyebrow at her. New kid? A freshman? Why would I care about some new freshman. "I see the look on your face and no, it's not a freshman. He's in our class and he's incredibly cute!" She said with a wide grin.</p><p>"How do you know?" I said. Had she seen him or was she just overhyping him?</p><p>"He's in my first period. He had to introduce himself to the class.. Poor soul." She said looking off into the distance dramatically. "But he was super cute!" She exclaimed, reverting back to her original tone. "He's from New York and his name is Luke, short for Lancelot you know.. Like in Camelot?"</p><p>"Yes I'm aware of King Arthur and the Knights of his Round Table." I say with a nod of my head. "But Luke isn't short for Lancelot. Lance is short of Lancelot." Maria waved me away</p><p>"Well, whatever. Anyway He has blonde hair, blue eyes. He's insanely tall and.." I held up my hand to stop her.</p><p>"Umm... Should I care? I have a boyfriend." I said. Maria rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I know, duh. He's for me." She said, indignant as she crossed her arms over her chest. I started laughing.</p><p>"Right, right. Silly me I forgot the world didn't revolve around me." I said. Maria snorted.</p><p>"Damn right it doesn't." She said, un-crossing her arms as the rest of our friends began to grace us with their presence.</p><p>"Maria looks throughly pleased. Is the pizza good today for once?" Jackie said as she sat down next to me.</p><p>"She was just telling me about this kid Luke and how she wants to marry him." I said. Maria laughed.</p><p>"Marriage? Don't you think that's a little early in our relationship?" Jackie said with a grin. Maria shrugged. </p><p>"Has she already begun her fake relationship with Luke in her head." Kenzie Our other friends laughed.</p><p>"It's not fake! I will make that boy like me." Maria said, a determined look in her eyes.</p><p>"I wouldn't bother, Mallory Fields already called dibs." Katie said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Maria pouted, eyebrows furrowing together.</p><p>"No fair! I have him in my first period! Mallory isn't in that class. I saw him first!" Maria said, slamming her fist on the table.</p><p>"Technically, whoever saw him walk onto campus saw him first." Jackie said, making Maria glare at her. Jackie threw her hands up in defense. "Just saying." She said. I laughed lightly.</p><p>"Have a little faith guys. I'm sure you can win his heart Maria." I said smiling at her.</p><p>"Glad someone's on my side." She said with a sigh. "Thanks Lily."</p><p>"Of course." I said with a smile. "I'll be right back, I'm thirsty." I said, standing and heading over to the drink machine. It mostly dispensed soda but there was Gatorade in it too which is what I really wanted. Taking out my purse, I waited behind the guy in front of me as he put money into the machine. I wasn't paying much attention to him until he said,</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" I looked up confused he was staring angrily at the machine, like he was ready to kick it. I stepped around him to see if he needed help. He was holding a couple of bills in his hand.</p><p>"Oh uh this machine is weird about its payment. It doesn't take cash, only coins. It's done that for years." I said nonchalantly. He was probably a freshman and I just wanted to help him out. "Sometimes when you.." I paused to slam my fist against the machine several times. "Hit it.." I murmured.. The machine clicked and stated that it had five dollars inside of it. Damn, he put five dollars in it already? "It works." I finally looked up at the guy. He was smiling. Shit. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really fucking tall. This wasn't a freshman this was that new kid Luke. Right? </p><p>"Wow thanks. I'll uhh keep that in mind." He said with a sheepish grin.</p><p>"No problem." I said with a shrug as he selected his drink. The machine whirred and dispensed his required drink before shooting coins out into the money back slot.</p><p>"I'm Luke. I'm new here if you hadn't noticed." I laughed a little as he grabbed his drink and then the coins, shoving them into his pocket before holding his hand out to me.</p><p>"I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands. "If you need help with any other drink machine related things, I'm your girl." I said gesturing to the machines. Your girl? What the fuck...</p><p>"Yeah, thanks cool. Umm.." He paused. "Would it be weird if I asked if I could have lunch with you? I haven't really talked to a lot of other people." He said with a shrug as I started to pull coins out of my purse to put into the machine.</p><p>"Of course yeah. I'll just grab my drink and we can make our way back to my table." Luke nodded, smiling and grabbed his backpack up off the floor as I put in the correct amount of change into the machine. Selecting a blue Gatorade, I took it out of the machine and headed back to my table with Luke. "Don't be intimidated by my friends. They can be a little.. Intense sometimes and nosy. They like prying into business that's not theirs but they're really nice girls." Luke nodded his head slowly as I said this.</p><p>"They sound pretty cool to me. I don't mind if they ask a bunch of questions." Luke said. As I got closer to the table, Maria noticed me and if Luke and I hadn't been staring at them, her jaw would have dropped to the floor, fallen off and rolled away. Instead, her eyes got really wide and she quickly hit Kenzie and whispered in her ear. Then, everyone was turning to look at us.</p><p>"Girls, Luke. Luke this is Jackie, Katie, Kenzie and that's Maria." I said, gesturing to all of them in turn. Luke waved lightly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you girls." Luke said. I gestured for him to sit next to me on my right, in front of Maria who I could already tell was dying. "Lily has told me all about you."</p><p>"All about us? That's a lot to tell in probably the three minutes that you two have known each other." Kenzie said, making us laugh and causing Maria to nervously laugh.</p><p>"You're right, she only had time to tell me all your little secrets." Luke joked.</p><p>"God damnit.. Not again Lily." Jackie said, shoving me lightly. I started laughing, shaking my head at her. Luke and I were already sitting too close, I didn't need her pushing me into him. I gave her a look and she seemed to understand what I was saying. She subtly, scooted over and I followed her, pretending to fix my jeans and sitting back down a little farther away from Luke.</p><p>"So you're from New York.." Katie said.</p><p>"Yeah. It's pretty big, pretty loud and just.. Pretty in general. It's a bit weird coming here cause it's all so.. Quiet. I never thought I'd live here. I never pictured myself leaving New York for that matter."</p><p>"Why did you?" I asked.</p><p>"My dad got a job promotion." He shrugged. "I'll go back there for college though I think. I was born and raised there. That state will always be in my blood." We all nodded. It was almost poetic what he was saying. "Hey he said, gesturing to Maria." Her eyes grew wider looking at him. "Aren't you in my math class?" Maria nodded vigorously. "I thought so.. Do you think you could help me? Catch me up on what I missed last week?"</p><p>"Of course yeah. We can go over it after school or in the library of you have a free period.." Maria said. Luke tapped his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>"How about just after school. We can stay here, go back to my place or yours. I have a car." Luke said. Maria looked like she was about to burst.</p><p>"Yeah sounds good to me." She replied with a smile.</p><p>"Awesome." Luke looked back at me like I had to approve of this. I smiled back at him and he turned back to my friends. Wow. He was a really nice guy and he seemed to be into Maria. This was good. This was exciting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, when I posted this story on wattpad Luke was originally "Lance" but then I realized as I was describing the character that it was just... Luke. But I kept his name as Lance in my wattpad version of this story but now I'm changing it on here so if you see the name "Lance" instead of Luke... Just know that it's supposed to say Luke lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dR uUnk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>Heyyyyy babbbbbeeee !!!???!?!</b><br/><b>I dont know y i put those marks</b><br/><b>The quesstion one s.</b><br/><b>Fucck</b><br/><b>Lilllllyyyy </b><br/><b>Ru awake?!?</b><br/><b>D o thes e messages make snce?</b></p><p><em>Lily </em>🌺<br/><em>Calum are you okay?</em></p><p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>BABE. IM FINE.</b><br/><b>oopsey caps.</b><br/><b>Im perf. Like perfect but jus perf. Im half perfect.</b></p><p><em>Lily </em>🌺<br/><em>Are you drunk?</em></p><p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>Maaaayyybbeeeee</b></p><p>I rolled my eyes at his message. He was definitely drunk. His persistent texting had woken me up. The buzzing of my phone on my dresser reminded me of my alarm and while it was only two in the morning, I would have much rather been asleep at the moment.</p><p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>Can i callll u??</b></p><p>Before I could tap out my reply, he had already begun to call me. Shaking my head at his Caller ID, I answered the phone. "Hello Calum." I said. He gasped.</p><p>"How'd you know it was me?" He said. "You're... You are so smart baby." I started laughing.</p><p>"Caller ID Calum and you just asked if you could call me." I said.</p><p>"Right... Yeah I did that.." He said softly. I laughed again. "I love hearing you laugh." Calum said happily.</p><p>"So what's up? What party are you at this Saturday morning." I said. Calum giggled. And when I say giggles, I mean like a an elementary school girl. I tried not to laugh at him.</p><p>"It's Friday silly." Silly? Did he really just.. I like drunk Calum. I've never seen this side of him. The giggly school girl side. I've seen the super emotional drunk Calum, the touchy-feely drunk Calum, the California drunk Calum (which is basically where he starts talking like a typical surfer guy and calls everyone dude and man) but not this drunk Calum.</p><p>"No it's not. As of two hours ago, it was Saturday morning." I said. Calum gasped.</p><p>"How does time work like that?" He said. "Why does time move so quickly like that?" I snorted, rolling my eyes at him even though he couldn't see.</p><p>"It just does Calum. It's the law of the universe." I said, smoothing out my covers on my bed.</p><p>"Except the universe didn't make time Lil'. Humans made time. Time is a social construct. We're the only creatures on earth who worry about time." Calum said. He sounded so serious it was hard not to laugh. Calum laughed with me.</p><p>"Is that the college education working?" I said with a grin.</p><p>"Not in the least." Calum said.</p><p>"Well you're sounding a bit more like yourself." I said, lying back down onto my pillows.</p><p>"Am I?" He said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I take it back but hey Calum.."</p><p>"Yes Lily?" Calum said.</p><p>"You should go back to the dorms and sleep. Make sure to drink some water." I said. Calum groaned.</p><p>"But the party's barely started." He said in a whiny voice.</p><p>"It's two in the morning Calum. I want to go to sleep and not babysit your drunk ass." I said, rolling onto my side.</p><p>"I'm not a baby." Calum said in a mumble. I smiled.</p><p>"Calum, go home and go to sleep and if Jake is there with you, take him back with you." I said.</p><p>"You're no fun even when you're miles away." Calum said with a huff.</p><p>"Calum." I said in a firm voice.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'll go home and bring your stinking brother with me." He paused. "I love you Lily." I smiled.</p><p>"I love you too you big idiot." I said. Calum laughed. "Call me tomorrow and text me tonight when you get home so I know you didn't end up in some dumpster somewhere." Calum snorted.</p><p>"Please Lil' that only happens in the movies." Calum said. Knowing him and my brother though, that might actually happen to them.</p><p>"Uh-huh, yeah. Just text me alright?" I said.</p><p>"Yeah of course... Talk to you soon." Calum said.</p><p>"Bye Calum." We hung up and I forced myself to stay awake ten minutes longer as I waited for claim to text me back. At nearly 2:40 I got my reply.</p><p><b>Calum </b>😜💋<br/><b>Hey babe, we got home safely. Sweet dreams! </b>💤</p><p><em>Lily </em>🌺<br/><em>Goodnight Calum!</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When I officially woke up at around 9:20 that same morning, I groggily sat up and stretched out my arms before rubbing my eyes. Despite having gone to bed at nearly 12 last night, the forty minutes I was awake for at 2 in the morning because of Calum were killer.</p><p>"Well good morning sleepyhead." My mom said enthusiastically. I yawned in response before saying good morning. "I heard you talking in the middle of the night and I know you don't talk in your sleep so.."</p><p>"Oh it was just Calum he was..." Could I say that he was drunk at a party? Would she just assume Jake was with him. "He was up late, wanted to talk to me." I shrugged.</p><p>"How nice." She said with a smile. "Well, I have to leave soon so eat your breakfast and get right to work on your chores okay?" I nodded my head as I grabbed some cereal down from the cupboard. She left not much longer later as I was washing my bowl in the sink.</p><p>Ten minutes later I was grudgingly doing my chores; vacuuming the house, cleaning my room, mopping up counters. As I passed my brothers room with a load of laundry I paused. Usually, if he was home on a Saturday afternoon I could find him hanging out with Calum in his room. They'd spot me and after rolling my eyes at them, Jake would shout at me to <em>stop being a pain in the ass</em> and Calum would shut the door.</p><p>When it was revealed that Calum and I were together, sometimes the three of us would hangout in Jake's room. I wasn't usually allowed in there unless I was calling him for dinner. It wasn't exactly that I was his little sister and he didn't want me in there it was more like he thought it would be weird if we always hung out in each other's rooms.</p><p>That's why our doors are always close and locked when we're in them because we don't want the other to just come barging in. Jake first started locking his door when he got to high school and I merely copied him because I was angry at him for doing so. When we were younger, maybe elementary school I would sometimes run up the stairs and jump on Jake who would be lying on his bed. He'd shout at me to get off him and push me to the floor where I would fake cry until he either apologized or gave me chocolate. I think he knew what I was doing back then but he was always nice to me about it.</p><p>With him gone and his room bare of most of the things that made it his room like posters of bands and baseball players, dirty laundry on the floor and video games covering every empty space not filled with clothes. I sighed. I missed Calum. And I missed my brother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How's my little Princess?" Calum said into the receiver.</p><p>"Calum." I said in a hiss, worried that Jake would be there in the room with him.</p><p>"Relax, Jake is down at the store getting food. He should be gone for.. Thirty more minutes or so I think." I sighed in relief. "So how was your day?"</p><p>"Long.. Boring. I actually.." I paused.</p><p>"Actually what?" I sighed. It was stupid. I could admit it to myself but not out loud.</p><p>"I miss my brother." I said. "Is that weird?" Calum said nothing for a while.</p><p>"Yeah, it's definitely weird." Calum said. I groaned as he laughed. "Hey! It's fine. Must be weird not having him hanging around and messing with you anymore." I just sighed again not sure of how to reply.</p><p>"So how was the party? Have a hangover this morning?" I asked him.</p><p>"Naw, you know me." Calum said. I snorted.</p><p>"Yeah I do which means you probably woke up around six this morning and puked your guys out." I started laughing when Calum said nothing. I could just see his cheeks turning red. Every time he blushed I just wanted to squish his cheeks it was so cute.</p><p>"Whatever Lil'." He said with a huff.</p><p>"Someday that will be you and I won't hold your hair back." Calum said.</p><p>"If you don't I'll break up with you." I said with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm kidding!" Calum said. I started laughing, hearing a noise on his end of the phone.</p><p>"Hey man. Who is that?" Jake said.</p><p>"Who do you think it is?" Calum said. Jake was quiet and then suddenly.</p><p>"BABY SISTER." Was shouted into my ear. I yelped.</p><p>"JAKE." I shouted back at him. "Are you trying to scare me? Burst an eardrum or something?" Calum was laughing somewhere not far away.</p><p>"Why are you calling this asshole. Go do homework." Jake said, probably shaking his finger at the phone.</p><p>"Fuck you. You go do homework. Give the phone back to my boyfriend." I said.</p><p>"Hey, wanna know what she told me?" Calum said.</p><p>"CALUM. STOP IT." I shouted into my phone, hoping he could hear me.</p><p>"Lily said she <em>misses you</em>." Calum teased. I groaned.</p><p>"No I don't!" I said. Jake said nothing which was surprising. I thought he would join Calum in the teasing.</p><p>"I miss you too." Jake said, surprising me. Everyone was quiet.</p><p>"Should I be capturing this glorious brother and sister moment?" Jake and I both shouted at him at the same time and then the phone was handed back to my idiot boyfriend.</p><p>"I hate you." I said.</p><p>"Love you too Lily." Calum said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's Not A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone saw POV switch???? No??? Oh well...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"Alright class that's all for today." Mr. Allen said dismissively. Sighing I grabbed up my backpack and shoved everything on my desk into it. It was a stupid idea to take Calculus as a freshman in college but I had an open slot in my schedule and calculus was at the perfect time. I was always good at math so.. Why not take it? "Wait, I forgot to mention theres a test this Friday." Immediately some of my classmates began groaning and I joined in. I was good at math, I really was but I didn't like tests as much as the next person. Everyone was grumbling as we filed out the door and began breaking off into clusters. Some to the parking lot and others further into campus. I was heading to my car. This was my last class on a Tuesday and I was ready to head back to my dorm and relax, maybe get some homework done. As I was pulling out my phone to send a quick text of complaint to Lily, someone shouted after me.</p><p>"Hey Calum!" Glancing up I found Andrea jogging towards me. I paused in the parking lot.</p><p>"What's up?" I said, arching an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to help a group of us study for the test." She said gesturing back to a small group of two guys and three girls before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to but well.. you are the smartest guy in our class and we would appreciate the help." Andrea, I knew, was a freshman like me. She sat behind me in class. Austin was a sophomore and so was Jane but I couldn't remember the names of the other three. I just knew that they were freshman as well.</p><p>"Yeah sure sounds good." I said. Andrea smiled.</p><p>"Can I have you number then? I'll text you the details." Andrea said.</p><p>"Of course, yeah." She took out her phone, opening the contacts app before nodding her head. I relayed my number to her and she repeated it back to me with a smile. "Thats it." I said in affirmation.</p><p>"Awesome. I'll text you tonight then. See you later Calum!" Andrea said before she ran back to her friends and I watched them begin talking excitedly. Andrea glanced back at me and I waved goodbye before unlocking my car and getting in. Later that night, I mentioned to Jake about the study group and he started laughing at me.</p><p>"What?" I demanded. "It's not like it's nerdy or anything. We all really need to study for this test. It's a good thing."</p><p>"No, no it's not that. I just can't believe you fell for that crap." Jake said, continuing to laugh.</p><p>"What crap?" I said, confused.</p><p>"That crap about a study group. It's really going to be just a study date, a one-on-one with you and this Andrea girl." Jake said. I frowned.</p><p>"What? No it's not. She gestured to her friends." I said.</p><p>"Yeah but I bet you ten bucks that they'll all come up with excuses to not be there for this 'study group'. Come on Calum, oldest trick in the book."</p><p>"No it's.." I stopped myself. Really? Did this really happen? Andrea doesn't seem the manipulative type and all those people really are in my math class.. What if Jake was right though? I didn't want to be sending the wrong message. "It's not a date." I repeated for my benefit.</p><p>"Sure but if it ends up just being the two of you, you owe me ten bucks and I get to punch you for cheating on my sister." Jake said.</p><p>"It's not a date! And I didn't agree to that ten bucks thing." I said.</p><p>"Sure Calum." Jake said rolling his eyes.</p><p>"It's just a group of us studying together." I said but part of me couldn't help but think Jake was right. Had I just agreed to go on a date with someone unintentionally?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lily</em>
</p><p>"Hey Luke what's up?" I said sitting down in the cafeteria next to him. He licked his lips as he unscrewed the top to his water bottle.</p><p>"Not much. Where's the rest of the girls?" Luke said. I shrugged glancing around the cafeteria.</p><p>"Usually the beat me here so I don't know." I said. "Actually, it's Tuesday so Jackie has a meeting with her choir group, Maria and Kate have a theatre meeting for their upcoming play and.. Kenzie well I don't know about her. Running late?" I shrugged.</p><p>"Oh Kenzie is making up a test." Luke remembered, snapping his fingers.</p><p>"Oh right!" I exclaimed, remembering how she had told us this morning.</p><p>"Huh, so I guess it's just us." Luke said.</p><p>"Fine by me. I feel like I don't see you as much as the others anyway." I said. Which was true. I didn't have class with Lance and everyone else did.</p><p>"Well you do have other friends besides me and our schedules don't align. So this is really the only time we see each other." He said, nodded knowingly. "We should change that." He said.</p><p>"How so?" I said, biting into my sandwich. Luke shrugged. Luke was pretty cool and I don't have many guy friends. I talk to a few other guys outside of him, Calum and my brother but I don't think I would really consider anyone but Luke my friend.</p><p>"Your friends and my friends should all get together." Luke said. I snorted, almost chocking on my sandwich. Luke started laughing. "What? What is it?" He said patting my back in the gesture everyone does to prevent someone from chocking.</p><p>"Your friends and my friends haven't exactly always crossed paths." I pointed out. Lance was friends with who I guess you could call "the popular kids", so cheerleaders, football players the works. I thought that after he branched out and became comfortable here, he would ditch us but he hasn't so far. We've known him a few weeks now and he's a cool, honest guy. It's refreshing having him eat lunch with us.</p><p>"They're cool." Luke said. I shrugged. The only time I had talked to any of the other people he hangs out with is if we're paired up for school projects or if they needed help on homework.</p><p>"Trust me Luke if you got all of us to go out somewhere there would be a clear separation with you as the bridge between two separate worlds." I said with a shake of my head.</p><p>"Now you're just being dramatic." Luke joked, nudging me. I laughed, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"I'm really not though. Why don't we all just hang out some other time? Outside of school." I said. Luke nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah sure what would you want to do?" He said.</p><p>"We could watch movies, hang out somewhere, I'm not picky." I said.</p><p>"We could get coffee together." Luke said.</p><p>"God, you and coffee." Luke laughed. "Anything really Luke. The possibilities are endless." I said.</p><p>"How about we do something this Friday then? After school." I nodded my head.</p><p>"Sounds good to me."  But later when I as talking it over with Jackie, it did not sound good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What? I don't understand what's wrong." I said slowly, confused. Jackie groaned on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"You just agreed to go on a date with him! In fact, I'm pretty sure you asked him out."</p><p>"What? No I.. No I didn't." I said with a scoff. "I have a boyfriend Jackie and I remember I specifically said we should all hang out or something. I was implying that more people should come with us."</p><p>"Yeah but does he know that? I'm pretty sure it hasn't been mentioned before." She said. "Besides, did you two mention who else would come?" We hadn't...</p><p>"I've talked about Calum." I said, ignoring her second question. Of course I talked about Calum. He was my boyfriend. I may not talk about him all the time but I certainly mention him and bring him up in conversation.</p><p>"But does Luke <em>know</em>?" Jackie emphasized. "You talk about him but you never really say that he's your boyfriend we already know he is, Lule doesn't." I was about to reply but stopped, because she was right. Did Luke know? Had I specifically said that I had a boyfriend?</p><p>"Oh no." I said.</p><p>"Oh no is right." Jackie said. Shaking my head, I sat up straighter and switched my cellphone to my other hand.</p><p>"It's not a date." I said.</p><p>"It's soooo a date." Jackie said.</p><p>"It's not! Maria likes him. Luke and I are not going out on a date." I said.</p><p>"You two are going for coffee. That's a date." Jackie said.</p><p>"We're not going out for coffee it was something he suggested. He likes coffee."</p><p>"Yeah but he also brought all this up by saying you two don't hangout much." Jackie said which sounded a lot worse when she put it that way.</p><p>"Well it's true." I said in a mumble.</p><p>"We just met the guy!" She said with a laugh. "None of us have seen him outside of school yet." That's right. We hadn't. I nearly groaned.</p><p>"It's not a date." I said. More for me than for her. Jackie sighed.</p><p>"For your sake, I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lily</em>
</p><p>"You're late for coffee." The Snapchat read. I laughed a little, glancing over the photo of Luke. It was at a sort of a downward angle but he still looked pretty good, which isn't common for most people. I was surprised by the beard since he kept saying he had to shave but it didn't seem to be happening. When the Snap timed out. I quickly replied with a picture of the coffee house sign outside and wrote,</p><p><em>"Here!"</em> Before sending it and stepping inside. Luke was at a far table towards the back. It was a booth and he currently had his hand under his chin, a small smile on his face as he looked up towards the door. He waved me over and I smiled. "Hey Luke what's up?" I said sliding into the booth across from him.</p><p>"Not much. Just.. Coffee." He says gesturing to the cappuccino with a cute design in the foam. I arched an eyebrow at it.</p><p>"What is it?" I said tilting my head.</p><p>"I didn't want to ask the waitress but it looks like.." He pauses, turning the cup around. "A bird right?" I laughed slightly, seeing the image from a different perspective.</p><p>"Sort of yeah. Kind of looks like the Twitter bird." I said. Luke shrugged, pulling the cup back towards him</p><p>"I didn't know what to order for you so I didn't order and you have to catch up because this is my second cup already." He said, taking a sip from it before licking his lips.</p><p>"Second cup? Luke." I said rolling my eyes at him as I got the attention of a small dark haired waitress.</p><p>"Hey, you were the one that was late." I'm about to reply to him when the girl comes over, notepad in when ready to take my order. I get a caramel frappuccino with whip cream and a blueberry muffin and Luke puts in an order for a chocolate muffin.</p><p>"That will be right out for you guys." She says with a smile, heading back to the kitchen. I turn back to Luke, shaking my head at him.</p><p>"What?" He said.</p><p>"You couldn't wait? You had to drink an entire cup of coffee before I got here?" I said.</p><p>"I wasn't going to! But honestly I got here earlier than I thought I would order a cup and then you were late so that was weird and here I am with my second cup." I rolled my eyes again.</p><p>"Okay, all valid reasons. Why were you early?" I said. He just shrugged.</p><p>"Guess I didn't notice the time." I nodded my head smiling a little. Luke was biting in his bottom lip, rubbing his neck. Dropping his arms down on the table he leaned in slightly, staring at me. "So, here we are. Hanging out. What do you want to talk about?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know. What do we usually talk about?" I said. God this really did feel like an awkward first date all of a sudden.</p><p>"Random ass shit." He said. I laughed nervously. I need to bring up Calum. How do I bring up Calum?  "You're in math with Maria right?" <em>That's not how you bring up Calum Lily</em>. I thought to myself. Luke leaned back in his seat and nodded. "She says you've been a real help to her which is great. She sucks at math and ever since you got here she's actually stopped failing the class." Luke laughed lightly. <em>Okay, just bring up how good your boyfriend is at math.</em></p><p>"That's good. I'm no genius myself but I understand what our teacher is talking a bout for the most part." He said with a shrug. "But I don't want to talk about school. I feel like I only know that part of you. What are you like outside of the classroom?" He said. <em>God damnit. No, lets just talk about math and my boyfriend. But more importantly, my boyfriend.</em></p><p>"Boring as fuck." I said. He laughed. "No, I'm serious. I don't do anything or go anywhere really. I have school, chores and that's it." Now was a good time to mention my boyfriend and how I wish he was home.</p><p>"We should hang out over the weekend then. Watch a movie like you suggested at lunch." Luke said before I worked up the nerve to say something else.</p><p>"Ooo like what? There's this new rom-com that's out and I really want to see it." I said, thinking he might shoot down the idea.</p><p>"I'm down." Luke said. Fuck. I snorted.</p><p>"I was joking Luke. I don't want to see that movie but there is a new action one out that I want to see..." I paused. "I forgot what it's called though."</p><p>"Adrenaline High?" Luke said. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him.</p><p>"Yes! Exactly." </p><p>"Awesome let's go see it!" Luke said. Shit... I better invite other people.</p><p>"We should bring Maria too. She wants to see it as well and well.. Anyone else you want to bring." I said with a shrug, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah that'll be so much fun. This Saturday then?" Luke said. Okay, okay, okay. Cool, cool, cool. He didn't even flinch when I said we should bring other people. He doesn't think I'm asking him out then. Good.</p><p>"Deal. Who do you have in mind to bring?" I said.</p><p>"Is it okay if I bring Daniel?" Daniel... The new Captain of the soccer team? Nice guy, great smile. I nodded.</p><p>"He's cool. I've had him in a couple of my classes." I said with a nod of my head. Good. Two other people being there would be great. I smiled thinking about Saturday before pursing my lips.</p><p>"What?" Luke said. I glanced up at him.</p><p>"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if this was the week I went to go out to see my brother Jake and Calum.. I don't think it is." I said. <em>MENTION THAT CALUM IS YOUR BOYFRIEND</em>. Someone was screaming in my mind. "We should be fine."</p><p>"What are they like? You've mentioned them before." Luke said. Perfect!!!!</p><p>"Oh they're great. My brother can be a pain in the ass but Calum keeps him off my back." I said. "When we all still went to school together, it was usually Calum and I against Jake. Two years previous though it was the two of them against me. I liked the change."</p><p>"They sound like great guys. It would be cool to meet them sometime." Luke said with a wide smile. So he does know that Calum is my boyfriend!!! What was I worrying about?</p><p>"Yeah that'd be cool. I think the three of you would actually get along really well." I said, feeling more at ease. "Jake can be intimidating but.." I shrugged sheepishly. "Calum is amazing." Luke laughed and the waitress came back with our muffins and coffee.</p><p>"You two enjoy." She said happily. "And can I just say, you two are the cutest couple I've seen today." She smiled brightly.</p><p>"Oh.. We.." I said blushing red but she was already walking away. Whatever. It wasn't like this was a date or anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"Hey Andrea what's up?" I said, answering her call. She sighed on the other end and I frowned a little. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I am but.." She paused. "Our group bailed on us."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I said. I had a bad feeling about this. It was happening just the way Jake had predicted. Her friends were all going to have excuses as to why they couldn't meet up for this study group. My stomach started churning.</p><p>"Austin and Connor have practice right now. Jane forgot and planned a date with her boyfriend so it's just going to be me, you and Ashley." Andrea said. I almost sighed in relief.</p><p>"What about.. Rebecca..?" I think that was her name.</p><p>"She's not answering my texts I don't know." Andrea said. "We've also sort of been fighting but whatever..." She sighed. "You're still coming though right? I could really use your help." <em>I</em> not <em>we</em>. That was the keyword there.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm actually heading over to the library now." I said.</p><p>"Oh my god, thank goodness. You're the best Calum." Andrea said.</p><p>"Well I wouldn't say the best.. Maybe amazing but not the best." I said. Andrea started laughing and I smiled. She was a pretty cool girl and kind of reminded me of Lily. Andrea was somebody Lily would be friends with I think</p><p>"Okay see you in a few minutes then?" Andrea said.</p><p>"Yeah see you there." I said. </p><p>"Awesome. I've reserved one of the quiet rooms so we don't disturb other people. It's room 202." I nodded my head.</p><p>"Yeah sounds great. See you then." I said.</p><p>"See ya!" I hung up and checked my messages. Nothing from Lily. Last I heard, she was getting coffee with a friend after school. I shoved my phone into my pocket as I leisurely walked to the school library. Andrea had said that <em>she</em> was in the room waiting for me. Where was Ashley then? </p><p>Upon entering the library, I walked past all the rows of science fiction books and cookbooks, heading towards the Back wall where the quiet rooms were lined up. The rooms weren't too big and there weren't that many of them. 199-212. I'm not exactly sure why they're numbered in the 100's but they are.</p><p>I glanced in through the small window of room 202 and saw Andrea sitting alone, math book out and pages spread around her on the table. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Andrea smiled upon seeing me and I smiled back, closing the door. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi! Sorry I'm a mess." She murmured, shuffling papers around and clearing the part of the table for the seat next to her by the head of the table. I sat down, setting my backpack on the floor next to me.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm a mess o ha regular basis." She laughed lightly.</p><p>"I doubt that but okay." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what do you want to start with first?" Andrea scooted her chair in and leaned a bit closer to me. I tried not to move. I didn't want to give an indication that I was interested in here but we did have to talk about math.</p><p>"Whatever is the most difficult for you." She blew air out of her mouth and sat up straighter.</p><p>"That would be.. everything." We laughed.</p><p>"Okay well why don't we start at the beginning then okay?" She nodded her head dutifully and put her nose to her book. On various pieces of scratch paper, I began to show her some easier methods to do problems that I had learned in high school.</p><p>"That's so much easier!" Andrea exclaimed at one point. "Why didn't the Professor teach it like that?" I shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe they don't know about it." I offered.</p><p>"Huh.. Maybe." She shrugged and I glanced at the time on her laptop. We had been here an hour already. Where was Ashley?</p><p>"Hey is Ashley still coming?" I asked her. Andrea looked at me a bit confused.</p><p>"Oh wait." She said grabbing her phone and then heading to the message application. "Ashley cancelled too last minute. I thought I told you." She says showing me a message time stamped from an hour ago.</p><p>"Huh.. No you didn't but oh well. Guess we're acing this test and they're all failing." I said. Fuck. I actually was alone with her. Andrea laughed.</p><p>"Yeah probably. You've been such a big help Calum." She smiled, flipping through her book. "How can I repay you?"</p><p>"It's really no big deal." I said with a shrug.</p><p>"It is though. I really would fail without you.." She said. "How about we get coffee sometime or lunch?" Lunch.. It was more casual than dinner. That's not considered a date right?</p><p>"Sure why not."</p><p>"Awesome. How about Saturday afternoon then?" Andrea said.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." I said, trying to be enthusiastic like her.</p><p>"Great. Where do you want to go?" She asked, folding her arms on the desk.</p><p>"We should get back to math. We can talk about lunch later." She laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Okay.." She rifled through her papers trying to find something. Pulling one slip out she turned it over to show me. "So, how do you do.."</p><p>"Piece of cake." She smiled. Lunch. Lunch was nice. I mean, what was lunch between friends?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something That We're Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Calum</strong>
</p><p>"You are really thick headed." Jake said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"No I'm not." He said with a frown.</p><p>"Yes you are and I can't believe you're about to cheat on my baby sister." Jake said.</p><p>"It's not a date! It's lunch. We're getting lunch as friends. People do that." I said. Jake just rolled is eyes again. "What like you've never gotten lunch with a girl and it wasn't a date?" I said.</p><p>"The only time I get lunch with a girl is usually <em>because</em> we're going in a date.." He said. "Or if it's my mom or Lily. Otherwise, I don't get lunch with a girl." Jake said with a shake of his head as if lunch is only reserved for family and people you're dating.</p><p>"Well, it's not a date." I said.</p><p>"Did you tell her that?" Jake said. I paused.</p><p>"No but.."</p><p>"Did you tell her you have a girlfriend?" Jake said.</p><p>"Uhh..." Had I? It's not like the subject of relationships came up while we were discussing math.</p><p>"Then it's a date and you owe me money." Jake said.</p><p>"I don't owe you anything. I'm not going on a date, I'm not cheating on Lily.. It's not a date." I said, sounding like a broken record.</p><p>"Uh-huh.. But if she tries to kiss you or anything, you better tell me because you owe me money and I want to see Lily slap you when you tell her." Jake said. I swallowed hard. I wasn't cheating. It wasn't a date.. Right? Just lunch. Lunch between friends.</p><p>"She wouldn't.. Well she might but.. I never agreed on the ten bucks thing." I said.</p><p>"So what. Just go on your date, come back and tell me the details." Jake said. I glared at him, grabbed my jacket off of my bed and headed for the door. "Have fun on your date!"</p><p>"It's not a date!" I shouted back at him, closing the door. I wasn't even picking her up. We were meeting up at a Panera not far from campus. Putting on my jacket, I started to head towards the buildings exit. Instead of taking my car, I started to walk. Like I had said, it wasn't that far. The entire time I walked, I tried to convince myself that this wasn't a date despite what Jake had said. So what if I never told Andrea I had a girlfriend. She was buying me lunch because she wanted to thank me for helping her. No harm done.</p><p>"Hey Calum." I stopped, coming to a halt in front of the place.</p><p>"Oh hey, I didn't realize I had gotten this close." I said looking up at the sign. She laughed.</p><p>"Come on, lets go in and order." She said touching my elbow before looping her arm through mine. I paused slightly at the door. Why was she holding on to me? I opened the door for her and she smiled, letting go of me to walk through. Okay, that was weird but this still isn't a date. After ordering our food, Andrea found a small booth and slid into one side of the table. I copied her, sitting down as well. "So I aced my test because of you. You were a really big help Calum." I shrugged.</p><p>"No big deal." I said.</p><p>"It is though." I probably would have failed otherwise." We were quiet. I didn't really know what to say to her. We had only had conversations about math really and now it looked like we were going to have to incorporate some other topics.</p><p>"So who is your roommate? You live on campus right?" Andrea said.</p><p>"Yeah and it's my best friend, Jake. He's a shitty roommate though." I said with a shrug. Andrea laughed and then proceeded to tell me about her roommate and how horrendous she is.</p><p>"I've put in an order for a new roommate. I'm moving out soon." She said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well that's good then." I said with a nod of my head. When our food arrived, conversation was a bit easier. We quickly started talking about all our other classes and then our high schools and we sat in the Panera long after we had finished our food.</p><p>"Hey, we should probably go." I said, glancing around. "I feel like we've been sitting here for <em>way</em> too long." Andrea laughed, glancing around at all the new people in the restaurant.</p><p>"Yeah you're right. Let's head back to campus." We moved to put our trays away and then headed out the door. The walk back to campus was short and as we got to the quad separating the girls dorms from the boys, she turned to me with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Well this was fun." I said. She laughed.</p><p>"Yeah we should do it again sometime." Andrea said with an easy-going smile.</p><p>"That'd be cool." Smiling wider Andrea moved in for what I thought was a hug. Instead, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Whoa! Wait. Andrea." I said stepping back and holding her at arms length.</p><p>"Sorry." She said, blushing. "Too sudden? I just thought the date was going well and all and.."</p><p>"Whoa.. Date?" I said feeling like I could hear Jake yelling at me. She stared at me, her cheeks a dark red.</p><p>"Umm yeah.. Right now. At Panera?" Andrea said.</p><p>"I uhh.. I'm sorry Andrea I thought we were going to lunch as friends. You know, I helped you study and all and this was like a thank you for helping you pass the test." I said, trying to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>"Oh.." Andrea said, looking to the ground a bit sheepish.</p><p>"It's not that.. I just.. I have a girlfriend Andrea. I love her." I said.</p><p>"Oh.. I-I didn't know." Andrea said, looking up at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yeah..." I said, drawing out the word. We were quiet. I bit my bottom lip. What was I supposed to say to her. I opened my mouth to say something else but she ran off. "Andrea!" She didn't look back. Oh god. I'm an idiot</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lily</em>
</p><p>"This is going to be amazing!" Maria said as she danced around my room. I laughed at her as we finished getting ready for tonight. When I had told her about the movie she was so happy I thought she might cry. "He's picking us up right?" Maria said.</p><p>"Yes as I keep reminding you." I said. She pretended to swoon, falling onto my bed.</p><p>"His car is beautiful." Maria said.</p><p>"It's just a car." I said with a roll of my eyes.</p><p>"But it's a BMW. It's a <em>nice</em> car. A stylish one." I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh I really hope something comes from this. You know, he's being really flirty with me. He sits next to me in math class and always leans over to whisper things to me. Mostly some joke about what our teacher is wearing." Maria laughs. "Who else is coming?" She said. I shrug.</p><p>"Daniel." I said. Maria's eyes lit up with recognition.</p><p>"Oooo, Lily. Are you hopping from one Captain of the Soccer team to the next?" She said, poking my side.</p><p>"What!" I said, loudly. "No way! I love Calum." Maria started laughing as a phone rang. She picked hers up but it was mine that was going off. I picked it up off the nightstand, looking at the Caller ID. "Speak of the devil." I said, with a smile. Maria laughed as I answered the phone. "I was just talking about you."</p><p>"Oh?" Calum said. "And what were you saying?"</p><p>"That I love you." I said with a happy grin.</p><p>"Aw Princess I love you too." Calum said. I blushed red. "And I miss you. I wish I could see you this weekend."</p><p>"Maybe I'll come out tomorrow." I said, teasing him.</p><p>"Maybe?" Calum pressed.</p><p>"Maybe." I repeated. He groaned.</p><p>"Lil' please? I miss you." He paused. "I mostly miss your boobs."</p><p>"Calum!" I said in a groan. He started laughing.</p><p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well not really but I do miss you and I have to tell you something." Calum said.</p><p>"Tell me what?" I said. He was quiet. "Why can't you tell me over the phone?"</p><p>"It's more of an.. In person conversation." That made me scared. "I'm not breaking up with you. I wouldn't do that Lily. It's just.. It's something weird. Well not weird but.." He groaned. "I just. Can you come over tomorrow? We can go get lunch, you can stay for dinner. We'll do whatever you want."</p><p>"Sounds suspicious." I said, my heart racing a tiny bit. What was so important he had to tell me in person?</p><p>"I'm not trying to be. Honest. I just miss you." Calum said. I licked my lips, nodding my head.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll talk to my mom. I'm sure she misses Jake. So while they hang out, we can <em>hang out</em>." I said. Calum chuckled.</p><p>"Making out in the backseat of my car?" Calum said.</p><p>"Hmm-mmh."  I hummed out. Calum laughed again.</p><p>"Deal. I can't wait to see you."</p><p>"I can't wait to see you either." I said with a smile. Maria started tapping my shoulder and aggressively pointing toward the window.</p><p>"Hurry up." She hissed. "They're here."</p><p>"Who is that with you?" Calum said.</p><p>"Oh it's Maria. We're going to the movies with a couple of friends. So I'll text you okay?" I said.</p><p>"Mm-Kay. I love you Lily baby." Calum said.</p><p>"I love you too Calum." We hung up and Maria sprayed perfume at me, making me wave my hand in front of my face and cough. "What was that for?" She asked.</p><p>"What? We gotta look and smell nice." I rolled my eyes at her.</p><p>"You're the only one who wants to get into someone's pants in that car." I said to her. Maria shrugged.</p><p>"So what? Let's go come on." Maria said. As she ran down the stairs, I chased after her, grabbing my purse off the couch.</p><p>"Mom!" I called out.</p><p>"Yes honey?" She said, stepping out of my dad's office.</p><p>"We're going now and can we go visit Calum and Jake tomorrow?" I said. She smiled brightly.</p><p>"That's just what your father and I were discussing." My mom said, looking excited.</p><p>"Awesome!" I ran towards her kissing her cheek. "Thank you! Bye daddy!" I called into his office.</p><p>"No funny business with those boys!" He called out.</p><p>"Dad! They're my friends and I have a boyfriend." I said. He shrugged and my mom pushed me towards the door where Maria was impatiently waiting.</p><p>"You are so slow." Maria said, throwing open the door. Luke and Daniel were standing there, hands in their pockets talking to each other.</p><p>"Hey guys." I said smiling brightly.</p><p>"What's up? Ready to go?" Lance asked.</p><p>"Of course." Maria said, heading out the door.</p><p>"Nice house." Daniel commented.m</p><p>"Thanks." I waved goodbye to my mom before heading out the door and closing it behind us.</p><p>"Is it cool if you girls sit in the back?" Luke said.</p><p>"Fine with me." Maria said, heading to the passenger side door in the drivers side. I went around Luke's car to the opposite side as Luke unlocked his car.</p><p>"You guys excited for the movie?" Daniel said as we were all getting buckled up.</p><p>"Yeah I've been waiting to see it forever." Maria said. "My brothers had already gone to see it without me which pissed me off because they said they'd take me." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"How many brothers do you have?" Daniel said.</p><p>"Three older ones." Maria said.</p><p>"Oh." Daniel said in surprise. Maria laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what everyone says. They're really nice though. Just older and really big. They're body builders." She shrugged. Daniel turned back around in his seat.</p><p>"Do you guys have older siblings?" I said.</p><p>"Yeah." Luke said, backing out of my driveway. "Two older brothers. I'm the youngest of the three." Maria smiled at me. <em>One more thing in common</em>. She mouthed. I rolled my eyes at her.</p><p>"I'm the oldest actually. So I have a younger sister and a younger brother." Daniel said, bringing the conversation back around</p><p>"How cute! I've always wanted younger siblings but.. Four kids was enough for my parents. What are your siblings like?" Maria said to Daniel. He gave us a quick overview of Annie and Josh and how Annie was going through her terrible two's. "Yikes.. Never mind then I guess."Maria said.  We all laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you want us to pay for you girls?" Luke asked.</p><p>"What? We can pay for our own movie tickets." I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"Just thought we'd ask." Daniel said with a shrug as we all got in line. We animatedly all talked about the movie together and what we all expected to see. Luke and I eventually branched off on a different conversation and before we knew it, we were inside. We all pitched in for a large bucket of popcorn that Luke ended up carrying and then two sodas to share between the four of us. As we got into the theatre, I couldn't figure out how the seating would work. But it seemed like the boys had decided for us. As Maria and Daniel trailed behind Lance and I, he ushered me into the middle aisle before sliding in himself. So it was me, Luke, Maria and then Daniel. I smiled at the arrangement. Maria would be happy sitting next to Luke and away from me so I wouldn't <em>mess up her groove</em>. Popcorn was passed out and it was decided that Luke and I would share one of the sodas and Maria and Daniel would share the other. Maria laughed at something Daniel said and I smiled, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in my mouth.</p><p>"Nice moves." Luke said throwing a piece of popcorn at me that hit my nose.</p><p>"Hey!" I said throwing one back at him. He laughed before leaning in a little.</p><p>"They seem to be hitting it off." Luke said, nodding to Daniel and Maria. I nodded slowly which was weird because I thought Maria would pay more attention to Luke than Daniel but whatever maybe she was playing hard to get..</p><p>"Yeah. Daniel's a cool guy and Maria likes everyone." I said with a shrug. He smiled.</p><p>"This double date thing was a good idea." I stared at him blankly. Double... Date?? What?</p><p>"Luke..." He shushed me as the lights dimmed and the trailers started.</p><p>"I love trailers." He said elbowing me a little. I continued to stare at him, astounded. Did he think this was a double date? Because it wasn't... Not for me. Oh my god. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Luke, we have to talk." I said as I heard Maria laugh not to far off. I glanced over at her and Daniel. Despite her liking Luke, she seemed to be having a great time with Daniel. I was glad at least someone was happy. Luke grinned as he turned back to me.</p><p>"About what?" He said, spooning some frozen yogurt into his mouth. After the movie, which Maria couldn't stop raving about, we still hadn't curbed our appetite so when Daniel suggested ice cream, Maria proposed a better idea. frozen yogurt. And while I love frozen yogurt, my stomach was churning at the thought of what I had to tell Luke right now.</p><p>"I.. I didn't know that you thought this was a date.. Let alone, a double date." I said.</p><p>"Oh." Luke said. He blushed red. "So-sorry.. I mean... We were at coffee right and I said we should hang out sometime, the two of us and you seemed to go along with it." </p><p>"Yeah, I suggested we go to the movies and i<em>nvite other friends</em> to come along too but.." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, I see what you're saying. I thought you were just scared to go on a first date with me and wanted to go if we set one of our other friends up on a date too." Luke said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well.." I said nervously moving my yogurt around in my bowl, but he kept going.</p><p>"Sorry for being I guess... Presumptuous. Next time, I'll ask when it's a date." Luke said. He smiled at me. I sighed.</p><p>"Luke, it's not just that I didn't know that you thought this was a date but.. I.. I have a boyfriend." He looked at me surprised.</p><p>"Oh?" Luke said.</p><p>"Um.. Yeah.. Calum?" I said.</p><p>"Your brother?" Luke said, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"What? No! Calum is my boyfriend, Jake is my brother. I only have one brother.." I said. He thought Calum was my brother? Oh my god. Holy Fuck that makes sense.</p><p>"Really?" Luke said. I nodded my head earnestly and Lance looked down at the table. "It's just.. I always thought that Calum and Jake were twins. Older twin brothers and one was nice to you and the other wasn't."</p><p>"No, no. One brother, one boyfriend.. I guess I never made it exactly clear.." I murmured. Fuck.. He thought Calum was my brother? Ew! "I've known Calum for a while cause he's my brothers best friend and he was always at our house." I said. </p><p>"Yeah you weren't really clear on that." Luke said.</p><p>"Luke I'm really sorry I really didn't know that.." I said but Daniel and Maria came and sat down next to us at that time. They were laughing, oblivious to the tension surrounding Luke and I.</p><p>"Guess what Daniel just said." Maria said elbowing me. I smiled warily.</p><p>"What did he say?" I said. Maria narrowed her eyes a little, catching up on my mood but proceeded to tell me the joke Daniel had just told her. I laughed nervously and saw that Luke was also smiling a little bit. Daniel nudged him and they started talking. Maria eyed me curiously.</p><p>"We can talk later." I said in a quiet voice. She nodded her head and then changed topics to keep the mood light. Luke dropped Daniel and Maria off at his house. Apparently Daniel wanted to drive Maria home so they could spend some more time together which I thought was really cute.</p><p>"They're <em>really</em> hitting it off." I said lightly as I moved to the front seat of the car. "Which is funny because at the beginning of the night, Maria.." I paused.</p><p>"Maria what?" Luke said, arching an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Oh.. Never mind." I said. Maria would hate me for exposing her. He nodded his head and I waved goodbye to Maria as we drove off. "I really am sorry Luke.."</p><p>"No big deal." He said with a shrug. "I should have known a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend." He said. I pursed my lips and blushed red.</p><p>"I should have said something.." I said with a sigh.</p><p>"I should have asked better questions. You've mentioned him a lot actually now that I think about it. I should have just asked if you had a boyfriend straight up but.." Luke said with another shrug. "I guess I was too caught up in you."</p><p>"Luke.." I said.</p><p>"You were really the first person I talked to at this school and you were like a women in shining armor, saving me from shoving all my money into a vending machine." Luke said. I started laughing. Despite tonight's hiccup, Luke really was a great guy, funny too. If I wasn't with Calum, I would probably like him. "Don't blame yourself." He smiled at me. I smiled back.</p><p>"Tonight otherwise was really fun." I said, changing the topic, he laughed lightly.</p><p>"Yeah it was." Luke said.</p><p>"And we should hang out again, <em>as friends</em>." I said, emphasizing the last part.</p><p>"Yeah, friends." He said. "Except maybe we shouldn't invite Daniel and Maria out with us again." Luke siad.</p><p>"How come?" I said, arching an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Daniel really likes her. He told me he was going to ask her out that's why I suggested him."</p><p>"Huh?" I said as it I hadn't realized that Daniel was into her tonight. </p><p>"Daniel likes Maria. It was basically the first thing he told me when I met him because he saw me hanging out with you guys. Apparently he doesn't think you guys are approachable." Luke said. I laughed.</p><p>"Kenzie can be a bit intimidating. So can Jackie." I said. Luke laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I think that's why." Luke said. Laughing, he pulled up into my driveway. "Now this is usually the part where I would kiss you goodnight but.." He stuck out his hand. "Seeing as we're friends." I laughed, shaking his hand.</p><p>"I'll see you in school Monday." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, see you soon." I got out of the car and waved goodbye as I walked to my doorstep. Lance waved goodbye before he drove back down the street. My god, how was I going to explain this to Calum?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"How am I going to explain this to her!" I exclaimed as I paced the room back and forth between my bed and Jake's.</p><p>"She's going to tear you limb from limb." Jake said, as he tapped away at his laptop. Groaning, I sat down on my bed, covering my face with my hands. "Oh lighten up. I don't think she'll hurt you that badly."</p><p>"They're going to be here soon. Are you ready to be smothered by your mom?" I said glaring up at him. Jake made a face.</p><p>"I can't believe you get to hang out with your girlfriend and I have to spend time with my mom." I shrugged.</p><p>"If you had a girlfriend it wouldn't be like this." Jake rolled his eyes at me.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Hey! We're here </em>😘</p><p>"Fuck! They're here!" I said, reading Lily's text message. Jake laughed.</p><p>"You're dead meat Calum." There was a knock at the door. I stood up slowly to open it. When I did, Lily tackled me with a hug, kissing my cheek.</p><p>"I missed you." She cried out as I hugged her back, staggering backwards a bit as I was surprise by her attack. Her mom walked around us, laughing.</p><p>"There's my little man!" She said to Jake. he groaned.</p><p>"Mom!" He said with a shake of his head.</p><p>"None of that, now come on. I'll buy you boys some groceries, we can go get lunch Jake and go shopping.." She said, ushering Jake into a jacket and moving him out the door, I swear to god I saw her wink at Lily. She was still talking about all the fun things her and Jake would get to do as she closed the door to our room. As soon as the door was shut, Lily was kissing me, her hands running through my hair. I gripped her waist tightly and walked us backwards towards my bed. She laughed as I dropped down and pulled her on top of me. She propped herself up with her arms over me, her long hair falling over her shoulders.</p><p>"I can't kiss anyone back home, it's really depressing." She said. I laughed, shaking my head at her.</p><p>"It's not depressing that you're taken." I said as she sat down in my lap, allowing me to sit up.</p><p>"Kind of is because you're too far away and I have needs." She said with a twinkle in her eye. I smirked, moving my hands up her thighs and to her hips before locking my arms behind her back.</p><p>"Do you now?" She was blushing red and wouldn't look at me. "What kind of needs?" She hit my chest and I laughed, kissing her cheek. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I said as she slid off my lap to sit next to me on my bed.</p><p>"I know." He said pushing back her hair. "I have to tell you something by the way."</p><p>"Hmm... So do I." I said with a sigh. She licked her lips before pursing them.</p><p>"Who wants to go first?" She said. Neither of us said anything.</p><p>"Well, first. I'm hungry. Do you want to go get food? There's this really good pizza place on campus." I said, gesturing towards the door. Lily smiled.</p><p>"Alright, I'm game."</p><p>"Cool, because Im buying." She hit my arm as we stood up.</p><p>"You always buy." Lily said.</p><p>"Because I have cash to burn Lil'." And it was true. I had a job back home, a job on campus. I did have money and I loved spending money on her but she didn't always like the idea.</p><p>"I can pay every once in a while." Lily said.</p><p>"I know but it's fine. You'll buy next time." I said taking her hand and entwining our fingers, she squeezed my hand.</p><p>"That's what you said last time." I smiled at her as we headed out of the boys dorms and across the quad to the pizza joint. She was telling me a joke she had heard from Daniel, the guy who I had left in charge of the soccer team. He was in Lily's class I was pretty sure and just as I was getting ready to ask her why she had been talking to Daniel, someone ran into Lily.</p><p>"Oh no I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed as her purse fell to the ground.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lily replied as the girl straightened up, grabbing her purse. As she looked up at us, I realized who it was.</p><p>"Oh, hey Andrea." She seemed startled to see that it was me. Looking back and forth between Lily and I, she finally looked down at our hands.</p><p>"Hey.. Calum." She said in a soft voice.</p><p>"Uh, Lily this Andrea we have a math class together. Andrea, this is my girlfriend Lily." Smiling, Lily stuck out her hand.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you? Does Calum show off in math class? He's a pretty big show off but he helped me through my math class junior year." Andrea shook her hand slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, he helped me through our last big test. Your boyfriend is a great guy." Andrea said. Lily smiled.</p><p>"Eh, he's okay I guess." She said, leaning against my arm. I cleared my throat and started to move off.</p><p>"Well, we're going to lunch. I'll see you later Andrea!" I called out, waving goodbye. Lily waved with me and Andrea smiled back at us warily before turning away.</p><p>"She seems nice." Lily said.</p><p>"Well.. Uh. I actually have to talk about her.." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Lily looked at me confused, eyebrows furrowed together.</p><p>"How come?" Lilt said.</p><p>"Let's uhh.. Get our food first and sit down okay?" Lily nodded her head slowly as we entered the pizza place. With our orders placed, we sat down, leaving the table number near the edge so the waiters could find us.</p><p>"So what did you want to tell me about her?" Lily said. I sighed.</p><p>"It's sort of a long story."</p><p>"That's fine." I was afraid she would say that. With another sigh, I started up my story. I told her first about the big test Andrea had mentioned and then the study group she tried forming. I explained Jake's point of view and she laughed a little but didn't say a word. I continued to the actual studying where nothing really happened and then to what happened Saturday where she thought we were going on a date and how she had kissed me.</p><p>"And I swear, I didn't know but I.. I'm sorry.. I don't know what else to say." Lily was quiet as I looked at the table.</p><p>"Are you serious?" She said. I looked up at her and she seemed more confused than angry..</p><p>"Um.. Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Lily I just..."</p><p>"No not that Calum.." She said, starting to laugh. "A similar thing happened to me over the weekend! That what I wanted to tell you." She continued laughing. I stared at her, confused.</p><p>"Wait what?" I said. She smiled and then began telling me about her new friend Luke and how he thought they were going on a double date.</p><p>"I can't believe a similar thing happened to you!" She cried out. I frowned though.</p><p>"So this Luke guy.. What does he look like?" I said. Lily rolled her eyes at me and took my hand.</p><p>"I'm with you idiot and I love you. You're the only guy for me." Lily said. I smiled.</p><p>"Okay but like.. 6'2? Does he have a lot of muscles? Could I beat him in a fight?" Lily rolled his eyes.</p><p>"He's 6'4, pretty scrawny so maybe. But he's not my type." She squeezed my hand.</p><p>"Order number twenty-four?" Someone said to our right.</p><p>"That's us." I said handing the girl our little number card to take back with her.</p><p>"Good, I'm starving." Lily said with a smile.</p><p>"You what this means right?" I said to her as she bit into her slice of pizza. She cocked her head at me as she chewed. "We're smoking hot, irresistible." Covering her mouth, she started laughing, shaking her head at me. The two of us really are a lot a like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What are Friends For?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, no trouble in paradise then?" Jackie said, nudging me. I shook my head as I chewed my food carefully before replying to her.</p><p>"No, Calum and I are fine and so are Luke and I." I said before waving over at him from our table. He smiled and waved back a he headed towards Daniel and his other friends. First bumping Daniel, he sat down and immediately stuck up a conversation.</p><p>"It's a good thing everything worked out so well." Kenzie said, tossing a potato chip into her mouth. "If it hadn't, Maria might hate you for trying to steal Luke. You'd be boyfriend-less and also destroying this tight-knight friendship." Kenzie said gesturing around at our little group.</p><p>"Wow, thanks for reminding me I almost lost everything I love." I said glaring at her across the table. She started laughing and continued to eat her lunch.</p><p>"Yeah, good thing I fell for Daniel." Maria said smiling at me.</p><p>"I really didn't mean to take Luke from you, even though you're over it." I apologized again. I still couldn't believe that he liked me and that he thought Calum was my brother and not my boyfriend. I shuddered at the thought.</p><p>"What's amazing to me is that Calum somehow got into the same exact situation as you. Like.. What are the odds?" Katie said. I shrugged. It really was weird. Andrea seemed to be taking it well though (not that I could really tell from our brief encounter) and so had Luke so I had high hopes that I could still be friends with him and I even encouraged Calum to try to be friends with Andrea.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Calum said, furrowing his eyebrows and squeezing my hand. I nodded my head vigorously.</p><p>"It'll just be weird if you stopped talking to her altogether right? Or no?" I said. Calum shrugged, unsure. I rolled my eyes at him. "It will be fine. Just talk to her. No big deal."</p><p>"Are you only telling me this because you still want to be friends with Luke?" He said with a frown.</p><p>"Wellll.." I said, drawing out the L.</p><p>"Lily." Calum warned.</p><p>"Maybe but Luke is a nice guy. So what if he thought it was a date. I corrected him, he didn't try to kiss me or anything. We're just friends now. He's a nice guy." Calum pursed his lips and shook his head.</p><p>"I don't know though. I have to meet him or something." Calum said.</p><p>"If you come home some weekend maybe I'll introduce the two of you. We'll have to be in a large group though so it's not awkward for anyone." Calum nodded his head.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>"So you'll be friends with Andrea?" I said.</p><p>"Yeah and you can stay friends with Luke." I kissed him then. I was really hoping this wouldn't come back to bite in the end. That would suck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey." I smiled up at Luke as he walked up to me.</p><p>"What's up?" I said closing my locker.</p><p>"You have something in your hair." Lance said. I touched my hair worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll get it but that's not the only reason I came over here." He says as he reaches out to touch my hair. He gently pulls out a gray fuzzball.</p><p>"Huh, weird." I said as he releases it into the air. It floats to the ground slowly and is scooped away by a small gust of wind. I look back up at him. "So what did you come over here to say then?" I said.</p><p>"Well, uh. Daniel still thinks we're together even though I've told him otherwise and he wants to go on another <em>double</em> <em>date</em>." Luke says, putting air quotes around double date.</p><p>"Huh." I say, looking at the ground.</p><p>"Yeah and I keep telling him wee not together but he thinks I'm messing around." Luke said. He blushes a little. "He keeps saying I'm head over heels for you."</p><p>"Do you want me to tell him were not together?" I said. Luke shrugs.</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know. If we both tell him he might believe us." Luke said.</p><p>"Well, Daniel knows who Calum is so yeah, I'll tell him."</p><p>"He knows Calum?" Luke said quizzically. I nodded my head as we began heading in the direction of the parking lot.</p><p>"Yeah, Calum and Daniel are soccer players. Calum was captain of the team last year." I said. Luke nodded.</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll talk to him and tell Maria to get him off our backs. I can't believe he thinks we're together." I said with a laugh. Luke didn't reply. "Not that.. That's a bad thing or anything. You're a great guy Luke and.. Well any girl would be lucky to be with you." Luke laughs lightly.</p><p>"Okay, okay Lily. Thanks." He said smiling at me.</p><p>"You're welcome. Anything to boost a persons ego." I said. Luke, still smiling looks out towards the row of cars.</p><p>"He's over there." Luke said, nodding with his head toward a group of guys. They're dressed in soccer gear, probably getting ready for a practice. I spot Jackie off to my right, waving me over so we can ride home together. I give her the one minute signal and though she looks confused, she nods.</p><p>"Okay, let's go break the news to poor Daniel." I said, glancing up at Luke. He nods as we move towards the small grouping of guys.</p><p>"Daniel!" Luke calls out. He turns to look at us and smiles.</p><p>"Hey, what up my man?" He says, first bumping Luke. "Hey Lil'." He continues with a smile.</p><p>"What's up?" I said. Daniel spins the soccer ball around in his hands.</p><p>"Just soccer practice." Daniel said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well, we wanted to come over here to confirm to you that uh.. Luke and I are not dating." Two of the other boys in the group go <em>oooo</em> and push each other around. I roll my eyes at them. "I already have a boyfriend, you know him. Calum?"</p><p>"Oh shit you're still with Calum?" Daniel said.</p><p>"Yeah, we're still together. I love him." I said. He blushes red a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really didn't know. I thought you guys broke up." Daniel said with a small shrug. I frown.</p><p>"Why would you think that?" I said.</p><p>"Well.. Long distance relationships never last you know? I thought you guys saved yourself the heartbreak and broke up before it got messy." Daniel said.</p><p>"He's only an hour away." I said.</p><p>"I know but.. It still sucks right?" Daniel said. It did... It really did but I didn't want to break up with Calum. No way in hell.</p><p>"We're doing fine." I said. Daniel nods.</p><p>"Good. Calum's a great guy." He pauses. "And you're a great girl. I always thought you two were good together." Daniel said. I smile a little, worried now about my relationship status.</p><p>"Thanks." I said. He nods his head before turning toward Lance.</p><p>"Well, sorry for bugging you man. Guess Maria and I will have to find someone else to go on a double date with." He clips Luke's shoulder who nods his head. "Well, practice. See you guys later." He says before moving off with his soccer buddies.</p><p>"Bye!" Luke and I call out. He salutes before jogging off toward the field. Luke and I turn back around, heading for Jackie.</p><p>"Well.. That was a little.. Awkward." I said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Little bit." Luke said. I laughed, grabbing the straps of my backpack.</p><p>"Could have gone worse." I said.</p><p>"Oh I don't know how." Luke said. I laugh again as Lance smiles at me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Lily."</p><p>"Bye Lance! Glad we got things cleared up." He nods and begins walking towards his car as I continue towards Jackie. She's leaning against the hood of her car as I walk Luke to the passenger side door. She's giving me this look as I grasp the handle of her car door.</p><p>"So, what was that about?" She asks.</p><p>"I'll tell you in the car, come on." I said, rolling my eyes at her. Unlocking the vehicle, she lets us in.</p><p>"I want to know all the juicy details." I snort, shaking my head at her.</p><p>"It's not a big deal." I said.</p><p>"That's what you said about your 'not a date' date." Jackie said.</p><p>"Thanks Jackie." I said, rolling my eyes. </p><p>"What are friends for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Life of the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm coming home this weekend and you can't stop me Lil'." Calum said.</p><p>"Calum, I'll be fine. I'll hang out with my friends." I said.</p><p>"Well what if I'm not fine? What if I don't want to hang out with your brother all weekend again." There was a muffled shout, probably from my brother and it sounded like Calum blocked something from being thrown at him. "Did you hear that? He's a jackass and I want to see you."</p><p>"My god shut up!" I heard my brother shout audibly. I laughed lightly.</p><p>"You're my girl." Calum said.</p><p>"True but.. Come on, there's got to be some fun stuff happening over there." I replied encouragingly. I knew Calum was a partier, always had been until we got together. He knew the party scene wasn't really my thing so he stopped going as often. I had been trying to get him back into it partly because I didn't want to hold him back and partly because he shouldn't stop doing something just because I hated it.</p><p>"There is! His soccer buddies invited us to a sick ass party and he won't go." Jack said, his voice louder this time. It sounded like they we fighting for the phone. Jake apparently got the upper hand. "Make him go Lily. I don't want to go alone." I laughed as Calum got his phone back.</p><p>"Don't listen to your damn brother. I want to come see you." Calum said.</p><p>"Calum, don't lie to me. Do you want to go to the party?" I said. Calum was quiet. "Calum?" I questioned. He sighed.</p><p>"I heard you and you said not to lie so I didn't say anything." Calum said. I laughed, shaking my head.</p><p>"Calum, go to the damn party. I've held you back form so many of them already, just go to this one. It's what you really want. I can feel it."</p><p>"How do you know what I really want?" He said.</p><p>"Because I know you idiot. And aside from wanting to have sex with me, I know you really want to go back to partying." I said. He was quiet and I couldn't tell if he was thinking over what I had said or letting the words sink in.</p><p>"Can I have the first option if I come home?" He asked.</p><p>"Calum!" I shouted and he started laughing. I could hear my brother asking him what was going on but Calum ignored him. I was glad I wasn't on speaker right now. That would be embarrassing. "Just go to the damn party." I said, blushing hard.</p><p>"Lilyyy." He complained.</p><p>"Calummmm." I said back as he sighed. "Partying is in your blood Calum and college is prime partying time."</p><p>"Partying is not in my blood.. It's just a passion." I laughed lightly, flipping over onto my back on my bed. "And it's something I'm going to have to get over eventually of I'm going to become a reasonable, responsible adult."</p><p>"What a load of bullshit." Jake shouted at him. I laughed.</p><p>"Jakes right for once Calum. It's college. Go party." I said.</p><p>"You won't be partying in college." Calum said.</p><p>"Because it's not my <em>passion</em>." I teased. Calum muttered something under his breath I couldn't hear. "Hey, I'll be fine. Jackie and I are overdo for a movie night anyways."</p><p>"Remember how we used to have movie nights." I smiled. My movie nights with Jackie were usually re-watching old Disney movies or romance movies and complaining to each other about school and life. My movie nights with Calum were way different. We would eat popcorn, hold hands and eventually end up making out on the couch in his basement as the movie played in the background. His mom had caught us once and I was so embarrassed I avoided her for nearly a week afterwards.</p><p>"Yeah, I liked our movie nights." I replied.</p><p>"Can't we have one this week then?" Calum said with a huff.</p><p>"Calum, go to your damn party." I said..</p><p>"There's nothing you can say that will make me go to it." He said stubbornly. I sighed, rolling my eyes at him even though he couldn't see.</p><p>"Calum, if you don't go to that party and you come home, I will refuse to let you in the house. You won't get to kiss me or see me and I won't answer any of your calls or texts." He was quiet.</p><p>"Okay, maybe that would get me to go but I'm still not convinced." He grumbled.</p><p>"If you go, next time you come home I'll give you a handjob." I said the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them.</p><p>"Lily!" He exclaimed. I had never offered that before. The farthest Calum and I had ever gone was I guess.. Me removing my shirt in front of him. He had laughed at my bra saying it was cute. It had little clouds on them. A bit embarrassing but.. Oh well. I had never given a handjob, blowjob.. I was pure, innocent. I was sure I could manage though. Besides.. We had to start somewhere right? I couldn't just say I wouldn't have sex with him.. I didn't think I was ready.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" I asked.</p><p>"Lily are you.. Have I.. Am I in an alternate universe?" He asked. I started laughing. "Are you really my girlfriend? Who are you."</p><p>"Going once Calum.." I said.</p><p>"Let me think!" He shouted.</p><p>"Think? This should be a no brainier.. Going twice.." I said. He said nothing. "Going, going and.."</p><p>"Alright, alright! Deal." Calum said.</p><p>"So are you going to the party?" Jake asked. "What was the deal?"</p><p>"Yes I'm going and she's going to buy me something." Calum lied, waving my brother away probably. "Are you sure about this Lily?" He asked.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" I said.</p><p>"Well.. I don't know it's pretty.. Expensive." He said slowly. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"</p><p>"I don't want to stay a virgin forever Calum and I do want you to be my first but.. I'm scared." I paused. "Have to start somewhere right?"</p><p>"Yeah, no totally. I get that. But you don't have to buy that for me." I laughed lightly.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." I told him.</p><p>"Do you know.. What.. Or how to.." He stammered out. He was probably really red right now. I wished I could see his face. I sat up slowly on my bed.</p><p>"I'll manage babe." I said, smirking.</p><p>"That's my line." He said lowly.</p><p>"I know and now it's mine." We were quiet. "Anyways, so you're going to the party. I'm staying here.. Have fun Calum okay? For me?"</p><p>"Yeah definitely now that I know what my reward is when I come home."</p><p>"What the fuck is she buying you?" Jake demanded.</p><p>"A vinyl for my favorite band asshole go away." Calum said. It sounded like he shoved Jake away who didn't argue with him again. "I still miss you though."</p><p>"I'm right here."</p><p>"I know." He sighed. "I just hate that I can't see you everyday anymore. Especially since your brother isn't a pretty face to look at." Something was thrown at him and Calum laughed.</p><p>"We knew this would happen Calum. This is life." He sighed.</p><p>"Life sucks."</p><p>"Oh quit whining if everything works out, I'll be going to the same college as you. Remember?" It was true. Jake's dream school and my dream school and Calum's dream school were all the same one which I used to think was annoying because I didn't want to be stuck with the two of them forever but now I was looking forward to being out there with them. </p><p>"True.. So I'll come home next week then." Calum said.</p><p>"Next week." I said, my stomach twisted around and around, what have I just agreed to do?</p><p>"Alright well.. If I'm going to that party please expect either several dunk texts or a call from me." Calum said. I laughed lightly.</p><p>"I know, that's what I was already betting on." I said.</p><p>"Good.. But I should hang up up now, homework and shit. You should be doing that too." I rolled my eyes, deciding to tease him a little.</p><p>"Yes daddy." I said as a joke.</p><p>"Lily, I swear.." He grumbled in a low voice.</p><p>"Sorry daddy." I said, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"I'm hanging up on you." Calum said.</p><p>"I love you!" I called out quickly a smile on my face. He paused.</p><p>"I love you too." Calum said with a sigh.</p><p>"Gross! Just get off the phone already!" My brother shouted at us.</p><p>"I'll text you." I said.</p><p>"I'll be awaiting your message." I laughed.</p><p>"Bye Calum."</p><p>"Bye darling." We hung up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You agreed to what?" Jackie said staring at me wide eyed.</p><p>"You promised not to judge me." I said, squirming in my seat.</p><p>"I'm not! I swear! Just.. You agreed to give him a.." She looked around for my parents before leaning in and whispering, "Handjob?" I smiled and nodded my head nervously. "You've never done one of those before! I would know, I'm your best friend." Jackie said.</p><p>"I know that's why I'm asking you for your help." I complained, looking away. "The last time I saw a dick was because my last boyfriend wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready and so I literally left him with his pants around his ankles." I said in a whisper. Jackie started laughing.</p><p>"Yeah I know. Classic story." She said, remembering it fondly. I made a face at her. "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." She said shaking her head.</p><p>"It kind of is."</p><p>"Not really. Sex is a big deal. This is a handjob. It's all fun for him and virtually no fun for you. Well.. You'll be in control so that should be fun." My face was burning red as she said this. "Oh don't go all innocent on me now." She said, hitting my arm. "We have to tell the others, they're going to want to hear this." She picked up her phone.</p><p>"No! Later!" I said, slapping her phone out of her hands.</p><p>"Why not?" Jackie complained.</p><p>"Just.. Let me relax today. We can all hang out on Sunday and I'll tell them." I said nervously. Jackie rolled my eyes but put her phone away.</p><p>"Fine Lily, we'll tell them tomorrow. But you're going to hear a lot of difference of opinion on how to give a handjob, just letting you know now." I groaned and shook my head. I hoped they wouldn't be too detailed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sex Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it an HJ or a BJ or both?" Katie said not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.</p><p>"Does she know the difference?" Maria said in a whisper.</p><p>"Yes I know the difference!" I cried out. I wasn't a saint. I may have never had sex but I knew terminology. Which Jackie said wasn't the same thing as actually having sex but at least I wasn't clueless or anything. That would just make things awkward.</p><p>"Good, but do you know what to do?" Kenzie said.</p><p>"Of course she doesn't. She's the most innocent of us." Jackie said nudging me. I glared at her. "What, it's the truth."</p><p>"Can we please not talk about this." I said, rolling onto my stomach on my bed and dropping my head down onto my sheets. My face was burning up. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have told them. I could have just talked to Jackie but she's horrible at keeping secrets.</p><p>"You were the one who invited us all over so we could talk about this." Maria reminded me.</p><p>"I know but now it's just weird." I said in a groan.</p><p>"It's not weird. We do this all the time." Katie said. I shook my head. No, we didn't do this all the time. Talking about sex usually involved either Kenzie or Maria looking up ludicrous positions with even more ridiculous names. Jackie always liked reminding us off the Pineapple Upside Down Cake and Kenzie's favorite one to talk about was the Love Volcano and how idiotic it sounded. Other than that, it was just them retelling some sexual escapades. They didn't even go into detail. It was usually just,</p><p>
  <em>"I sucked *insert name here* dick." And the rest of us would go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ew." Which would sometimes be me or Maria, depending on who was telling the story and who was involved</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way!" Was Katie who was always excited to hear about somebody getting some.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When?" Kenzie hated hearing about things done in open spaces (ex. Parking lots, school bathrooms) she thought it was dirtier than doing it behind closed doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long did he last?" Would usually be Jackie because she liked having control over boys.</em>
</p><p>"She's right. Don't flake on us now Lily." Jackie said, patting my back.p</p><p>"I'm not flaking." I said, hitting her hand away. "I never had anything to contribute to those conversations. I just laughed at your stories."</p><p>"Yes but soon you'll have a story of your own to tell!" Katie shouted excitedly. "And we're gonna want details." She said nodding to Kenzie and Maria who were all nodding their heads in agreement.</p><p>"Details! You guys never gave details why do I have to?" I complained.</p><p>"Because this is Calum and whereas, we don't necessarily all have the same taste in boys, we can all agree that Calum is really fucking hot. And while we all think you two are the cutest couple in the world, we wouldn't hesitate to hop on his dick." Jackie said sympathetically with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't believe you Lil' why haven't you had sex with him yet? He's probably <em>amazing</em> in bed." I groaned and dropped my head down again as Katie said this.</p><p>"Can you all shut up about my boyfriend! It's embarrassing and I hate you guys." I grumbled looking up at them. "I can't believe you'd all have sex with my boyfriend."</p><p>"Hey, Jackie didn't say <em>while</em> you were with him. We're not cheaters and were not trying to break you guys up but.. If he ever is single again, fair game." I rolled my eyes at Kenzie.</p><p>"Well, I'm in a relationship so maybe not me but... I would choose Calum over Daniel to have sex with." Maria said with a shrug.</p><p>"You've had sex with Daniel?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"No.. Not yet." She smiled like the devil and everyone laughed except for me. Kenzie hit my arm.</p><p>"Oh lighten up Lillian."</p><p>"Don't call me that." I grumbled. Lillian was my full name, though not many people knew that. I didn't even think Calum knows. My dad usually calls me Lillian if he's mad at me or I'm in some sort of trouble so Calum might have heard it at some point but I wasn't sure. He's never brought it up before.</p><p>"Okay, we should get down to business what kind of vegetables do you have?" Maria asked. I frowned at her, my eyebrows arching downward.</p><p>"Nuh-uh. No way are you getting close to that vegetable drawer." Maria seemed to take that as a challenge though and before I could stop them, her and Katie had rushed out of the room laughing and talking about finding a cucumber. Jackie and Kenzie grabbed my arms and kept me restrained as I tried to go after them. "Let go!" I complained, pulling against them.</p><p>"No, you need to learn. You can't be innocent anymore Lil' and you want Calum to have a good time right?" I groaned as I stopped struggling. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this anymore but I had promised him... All I wanted was him to have fun at college though. I'm not the most exciting girlfriend in the world. Maria and Katie came back in laughing and holding a bunch of bananas.</p><p>"Guys!" I exclaimed as Katie broke one off.</p><p>"What? We couldn't find any suitable vegetables. Bananas will work fine." Maria said with a smile. I sighed and sat back down as they began to demonstrate the proper way to give a handjob. Of course, they all had their own techniques I guess you could call it but all this embarrassing information was being thrown at me into such quick succession I knew I wouldn't remember any of it.</p><p>"When are you doing this by the way?" Kenzie asked.</p><p>"Next week." Jackie replied for me. I nodded my head slowly.</p><p>"So we have a week to teach out all we know then!" Katie said excitedly.</p><p>"I'm learning now. I thought this would be the end of it." I said worriedly. Katie shook her head at me, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Just like in school, information needs to be repeated and you need to practice as well. So we'll be quizzing you throughout the week and you're going to have to demonstrate everything to us." Katie said determinedly.</p><p>"You guys are putting too much thought into this." I murmured.</p><p>"You'll thank us in the end." Jackie said with a smile. I was pretty sure I wouldn't.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was holding the water bottle forlornly as they all stared at me. "Guys, this is stupid and were at lunch." I reminded them quietly, gesturing around to the crowded cafeteria.</p><p>"So what, go ahead. Nobody will know what you're doing." Kenzie encouraged.</p><p>"It will look stupid!" I exclaimed as I put the bottle back on the table.</p><p>"Hey, at least it's not a banana, people play with their water bottles all the time. Nobody will be able to tell what you're doing." Maria's words didn't make me feel better about the whole situation though.</p><p>"Now show us? Demonstrate your skills." Jackie said, hitting my arm. Sighing, I wrapped my hand a round the top of the water bottle.</p><p>"What skills are we demonstrating here?" I jumped in my seat as Luke sat down next to me.</p><p>"She was gonna show us how to juggle." Maria jumped in when it was clear that. I was frozen with fear. Luke looked at me curiously.</p><p>"You juggle."</p><p>"N-no.. Not really. I haven't been practicing long."</p><p>"I juggle." He said grabbing up the orange from Maria's tray and mine before taking his own. "Watch." He smiled as he threw the round fruit into the air. He could juggle to my amazement, very well too. We all clapped for him when he finished. "I can help you learn if you like."</p><p>"Yeah that'd be cool." I said, glad to have been saved form a potential ally awkward situation. He nodded his head, turning to everyone else.</p><p>"So how was everyone's weekend?" Everyone sort of began talking at once about what they had done and what had happened and Jackie nudged as if to say "Speak up about your weekend." But I glared at her. If Luke still had feelings for me, that would be weird and even if he didn't.. It was still pretty weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hands to Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend came faster than expected and I was sorely unprepared.</p><p>"You're hopeless."</p><p>"A lost cause."</p><p>"Calum is going to dump you after this." I was a frustrated, embarrassed mess as my friends insulted me. I had followed their every instruction, done what they had shown me and still, it was somehow not good enough.</p><p>"What more can I do!" I said. "I copied your motions exactly. I don't see how I'm doing it wrong." I argued. Jackie sat up on my bed to look at me. She was shaking her head.</p><p>"It's like you said, you were copying our motions, you weren't feeling it." My face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>"I don't want to feel it." I said with a sigh.</p><p>"Then why agree to do this for him?" Maria asked.</p><p>"I don't know!" I groaned. "It sounded good in the moment. He was excited!" I said with a huff. "I can't back out. We've never done <em>anything</em> sexual before."</p><p>"You don't have to rush into this Lily. Calum will understand. He's a nice guy." Kenzie reminded me. I fidgeted, twirling the sheets of my bed around in my hands. "Unless.. There's something else you're worried about." I sighed, looking away from them.</p><p>"I'm scared he'll leave me because we haven't had sex yet." I said, finally admitting out loud what I had been thinking for so long.</p><p>"That's ridiculous. Boys are dumb, Calum's not a boy. He's a man. He's not dumb." Katie said, patting me on the back. I was still worried though, despite their words of encouragement.</p><p>"You don't have to do this just so he'll stay with you Lily." Jackie continued earnestly.</p><p>"It's not just that though.. I want to be with him I'm just scared." They were quiet.</p><p>"One day you won't be." Maria smiled. It was hard not to smile back at her. Her smile was contagious. "There we go, perked you right back up." She said triumphantly.</p><p>"Just tell him how you feel this Saturday." Katie said as Jackie gave me a reassuring nod of her head. "He won't be angry or upset." I laughed a little.</p><p>"He's my boyfriend. I should know this." I said.</p><p>"Sometimes people need a reminder." Jackie said lightly, touching my hair. I smiled.</p><p>"This is why you guys are my best friends." I said.</p><p>"That and because we're just really fucking amazing." Kenzie stated. We laughed, launching into a different conversation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Calum hadn't brought it up. I was surprised. I thought he would be jump on it the moment we were alone together. Instead, we had gone out for ice cream where he told me about last weeks party and how fucked up he had gotten. I laughed at him, shaking my head. "I know, you called me remember?" He frowned.</p><p>"Honestly no. What did I say?"</p><p>"The usual, how you thought I was really hot and how you couldn't believe I was with you." He nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Those are all true." I rolled my eyes at him, laughing. "What else happened?"</p><p>"You kept trying to convince me the earth was flat." I said, continuing to laugh. Calum grinned.</p><p>"What?" He said, arching an eyebrow at me like he didn't believe me.</p><p>"You were like, <em>'Lil! Lily, darling. The earth it's like flat you know? Don't believe the conspiracy theory that it's round.</em>' And I kept trying to tell you that it was not flat and that it was indeed round and I asked you about the other countries besides America and Europe, because you were convinced that it was just us up here on this flat earth and you said, <em>'Babe, those are fake have you ever been?'</em> And I said no and your reply was, <em>'See! I'm in college Lily I know my shit.'</em>" Calum started laughing.</p><p>"No way, my god." He said, leaning back in his seat. "That's awesome."</p><p>"I wish I could have recorded it somehow."</p><p>"So you could keep it and embarrass me at our wedding or something." Sometimes Calum would nonchalantly bring up our future together, like how we would have two kids or be married someday and it always made the butterflies in my stomach build up. I smiled.</p><p>"Something like that." I said. We went back to his house after that and were sitting in his room watching a movie on his bed. I thought he would say something then but he didn't and I was getting nervous. Why hadn't he brought it up? I fidgeted constantly against him until he finally said,</p><p>"Are you okay?" He said.</p><p>"Yes." I replied in a shaky voice.</p><p>"No you're not. You're freaking out, I can tell. You don't have to go through with what you promised you know. I don't mind. I know you were just saying that to get me to stay out and have fun. Though, I still argue the point that I have fun with you too." Calum said, nudging me.</p><p>"No, I want to do it." I said, sitting up and moving away from him a little.</p><p>"You're shaking." He said with a grin.</p><p>"So what? I'm nervous, I've never done this." I said with a frown.</p><p>"Exactly, and you don't have to do it now. Come here." He said opening his arms so I could sit back next to him and lay against his chest. I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. "What else is it? Something else is making you nervous too." I sighed and nodded. "Okay, out with it. Come on what's the matter?"</p><p>"I'm scared you'll leave me." I blurted out. He looked at me confused before it hit him.</p><p>"Because we haven't had sex?" I didn't say anything. I looked away. "Ah, Lily." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Who do you think I am? Sex isn't everything."</p><p>"I know! I'm just.. Worried is all." I said. He smiled slightly.</p><p>"Well let me put your fears to rest, I'm not going to leave just because we've never fucked before. That's stupid. You're a virgin and you're scared. I don't care. I love you and even if I have to wait until marriage to have sex with you that's fine. I'm a big boy. I'll get over it." Calum said. I laughed nervously.</p><p>"But Calum..." I said.</p><p>"No buts, you're my girl." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and my face turned a little red. "Okay? Now come on, let's watch the movie." Calum tugged on my arm but I didn't move to sit next to him, instead I swung my leg over his and sat down on his lap. He sat up, running his hands up the sides of my legs and to my ass.</p><p>"I love you." I murmured before kissing him, my hands on the back of his neck. He kissed me back, gripping my waist tightly. "And I still want to give you what I promised." I said against his lips.</p><p>"Lil' you really don't have to."</p><p>"Don't lie, you're excited." I could feel the bulge in his pants against my leg.</p><p>"Okay but don't listen to that guy. He's always excited when you get on top of me." I pulled back, my hands on his cheeks as I smiled mischievously at him.</p><p>"So let him out." His eyes went a little wide and he cleared his throat, trying to keep a calm composure.</p><p>"Lily, it's fine."</p><p>"Do you not want me to do it?" I asked, running one hand down Calum's chest and towards his crotch. I couldn't tell where all this courage was coming from. Where had I been hiding it? He glanced down at my hands and then back up at my eyes.</p><p>"God, Lily." He groaned, shifting underneath me as I slowly traced a pattern into his thigh. "Cut it out." He said breathing in deeply.</p><p>"I'm not joking Calum." My hands went to the button of his jeans. He stopped me, his large hands encompassing mine.</p><p>"Lily, at least close the door all the way." He breathed out. I glanced up. Oh right. His door was open a smidgen. Sliding off of him I went and closed it quietly, locking it.</p><p>"Are you loud?" I asked climbing back onto him.</p><p>"I.. Well, uh..." He was the one who was nervous now. I grinned. "You're going to have to be quiet Calum." I whispered kissing him lightly. "Or I'll have to stop." He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, nodding his head. "Okay and try not to get any on me okay?"</p><p>"I'm in love with you." He said as I undid the zipper for his jeans. I leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends gasped and I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. It was a little embarrassing how shocked and surprised they all were. I mean, I didn't think I had it in me and even they said it wouldn't happen but... Here I was, less of a virgin.</p><p>"Why wasn't I immediately informed?" Jackie said.</p><p>"How big is he?" Katie whispered.</p><p>"Did he return the favor?" Maria said, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"Where were you guys?" Kenzie said. All their questions were coming out rapid fire and all at once so I put my hands up and they stopped.</p><p>"One at a time, Jesus. I can't listen to all of you at once." I said. They started grumbling as I cleared my throat. "I didn't tell you guys right away because that's weird and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly walk up to you guys and be like <em>'Hey guys, guess what? I saw Calum's dick.</em>'" I shook my head at them.</p><p>"That's exactly what you're supposed to do!" Jackie said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm your best friend!" She leaned in and whispered, "I know why you wouldn't tell them first but at least tell me!"</p><p>"Hey." Katie said, glaring at Jackie who rolled her eyes and waved her away playfully.</p><p>"It's not a big deal." I said with a laugh.</p><p>"Um, excuse me Miss <em>I'm The Queen of Virgin Everything</em>. You think it's not a big deal?" Jackie said. I shrugged, blushing red. "You're less of a virgin now! How do you feel?" I hushed her as my friends giggled.</p><p>"I feel fine. Nothing to it." I said. Maria snorted.</p><p>"Nothing to it? Lily you are a slut now. Officially." Katie said.</p><p>"Oh my god stop." I groaned, covering my face.</p><p>"It's not nice to call other people sluts you know." Someone said, sitting at our table. I splayed my fingers across my face and watch Daniel sit down next to Maria who kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Okay but I'm her friend. She knows I'm not being serious." Katie said.</p><p>"I know but still." Daniel said as he shrugged. "I'm sure you're not a slut Lily." I snorted.</p><p>"Thanks for your faith in me Daniel." I said.</p><p>"You're welcome." He said, smiling.</p><p>"Oh please, she's like us now. Lily is definitely a slut. It was only a matter of time before we corrupted her." Kenzie</p><p>"Corrupted who?" Luke asked sitting down across from me at the table.</p><p>"Me apparently." I said, turning a little red. Nope. No way. We had to talk about something different now.</p><p>"Why are you corrupted?" Luke said. I didn't say anything.</p><p>"She made a sex joke." Maria said. "She doesn't do those. It's usually us." Luke nodded his head slowly, licking his lips as he put down his water bottle.</p><p>"What was the joke?" Luke said. Katie jumped in this time.</p><p>"What did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?" Luke and Daniel stared at the table, their thinking faces on before both of them gave up.</p><p>"Don't know." Luke said. Katie smiled.</p><p>"Hold on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blow job!" Everyone started laughing and I turned red. How did she manage to think of a joke that was linked to the previous conversation?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Hey babe, I miss you.</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>You've been saying that since you last saw me on Sunday.</em><br/><em>That was only two days ago Calum.</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Cant I miss my girlfriend?</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>You only miss me because of... Saturday.</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Not true! I'm appalled that you would even think that.</b><br/><b>Okay maybe that's partly the reason...</b><br/><b>But I do miss you</b><br/><b>Like a lot</b><br/><b>Basically all the time</b><br/><b>Because I loveeeee yoouuuu</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>I love you too Calum </em>😘</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Can you come out here this weekend?</b><br/><b>I want to get my hands on you.</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Calum...</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>What? </b><br/><b>Come on babe, you never let me return the favor</b></p><p>I blushed red staring at his text. It was wayyyy to warm in my room at the moment. I peeled off my jacket and opened the window as I thought about Saturday. My friends were right of course, I did feel different. In a weird way. I also felt incredibly embarrassed though. I couldn't believe I had done that. My cellphone started ringing and my face became hot again when I noticed it was Calum calling.</p><p>"Hey." I said answering it. "You're getting pretty clingy."</p><p>"I'm offended." He said with a scoff. "But it's a little true." He said. I started laughing, pressing my free hand against my cheek. "We barely did anything. Well, you did all the work and I'm just.. Very attached. You shouldn't have done that Princess." God, if he kept calling me that I would never stop blushing.</p><p>"I wanted to." I said softly.</p><p>"I know and I can't believe you wouldn't let me do the same to you afterwards." Calum said.</p><p>"It's embarrassing." I exclaimed, flopping down onto my bed.</p><p>"No it's not." Calum said, probably rolling his eyes.</p><p>"We were in your house Calum. Your parents could have interrupted us." I said.</p><p>"So what? The door was locked." Calum said. I groaned a little.</p><p>"Calummmm." I said, drawing out his name.</p><p>"What? You don't have to be embarrassed Lily. About anything." He said. "Or did you not want me to touch you because you don't want to be naked in front of me?" He said. I could tell he was smirking.</p><p>"Where are you?" I said, nervous. I doubt he would say this in front of my brother but... He could be sitting outside somewhere.</p><p>"Jakes in class, I'm in my dorm alone. Answer my question Lil." Calum said. I sighed.</p><p>"No, that's not it. I already told you I want to have sex with you." I said with a shake of my head.</p><p>"Then you're just.. Embarrassed." Calum said.</p><p>"Plain and simple." I said with a sigh.</p><p>"Don't be, Lily. Please. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you and you're incredibly sexy." Calum said.</p><p>"Please shut up." I said, smiling.</p><p>"It's true though! I have a hard on just thinking about you." Calum said. I scoffed.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"No you don't." Calum said. I sighed. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too Calum but I should go. Homework and all." I said.</p><p>"Of course. I have to go jack off now anyways." Calum said and I could hear the creak of his bed as he stood up.</p><p>"You're gross." I said, trying not to picture him naked.</p><p>"Hey, you made me like this." Calum said.</p><p>"I barely did anything!" I said, sitting up on my bed.</p><p>"I know. You have me whipped Lil. It's awful." Calum said. I started laughing and Calum joined in with me. "I'll text you."</p><p>"Not while you're relieving yourself please." I said.</p><p>"No promises." I sighed. "Talk to you later Princess."</p><p>"Bye Calum." We hung up and I smiled to myself a little wishing I was with Calum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It's Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends were all staring at me like I was stupid but that wasn't new. Smiling sheepishly, I looked at all of them in turn. "Come on, is no one on my side?" I said.</p><p>"No!" They all shouted in unison. For good measure, Katie even pulled up some blades of grass and threw them at me.</p><p>"Hey!" I exclaimed, shielding myself with my hands like the grass was deadly. "Why am I always at the brunt end of your guys anger now?" I grumbled, brushing the grass off my pants.</p><p>"Because you're stupid." Maria said like it was obvious. "I can't believe you sometimes." Everyone was shaking their heads at me in agreement. They were talking about how I wouldn't let Calum <em>return the favor</em> and maybe I was a little stupid but I thought it was nice that we were going slow. A whistle blew on the field, making all of us turn towards the football coach. He was currently yelling at all of the returnees to the team and the new kids trying out for the team. Luke was among the lot looking serious and stony faced. Maria laughed a little. "Look at him, he's so focused."</p><p>"I think he's holding back his tears." Daniel said coming to sit by us on the grass. We laughed as Maria smiled up at her boyfriend. They kissed lightly before he settled down on the grass. "He's really hyped up for football and doesn't want to screw this up."</p><p>"Didn't he say he was Captain of the varsity team at his old school?" Kenzie said.</p><p>"Yeah and coming here and having to start all over with gaining his teammates trust, showing everyone what he's got, and making a good impression on the coach isn't going to be easy. Especially since he's a senior." Jackie said solemnly.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll do fine. I mean, we've never seen him play but if he was Captain of his team last year.."  I said, trying to put a positive spin on the conversation.</p><p>"Yea but that doesn't mean anything. He could have been captain of the worst team in the north east." Kenzie said, making everyone laugh. Rolling my eyes a little, I looked back over at the players. Tryouts have lasted an hour already and all the boys were sweating up a storm.</p><p>"Is the coach going to give them a break soon? They're practically dying out there. It's hotter today than the weather man predicted." Katie said with a worried look on her face. It was true. It was nearly October but we were pushing 90 on the thermometer. I couldn't wait until it got into the colder months. November through February is when I really thrive.</p><p>"Yeah, he should soon. He's not allowed to work them this hard without giving them a break." Daniel said. As if hearing our conversation, the coach blew his whistle again and said,</p><p>"Alright you Pansy's! Take a ten minute break and be back here ready to go at it even harder than before." None of the boys groaned or protested, they just walked off, talking quietly under their breaths. Some head for the bathroom, others the water cooler. Luke headed straight for us, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.</p><p>"Hey Sweaty McGee how's it going?" Jackie said punching Luke's arm lightly before pulling her fist back and shaking it out. "Ew, some of it got on me." Luke started laughing as he plopped down next to me.</p><p>"Sorry, it's hot." He flopped down onto his back, his arms outstretched as he took several deep breaths in through his mouth.</p><p>"You look like a fish out of water." I said. Luke rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I feel like one honestly." He licked his dry lips. "Does anyone have water?" Immediately, Kenzie, Maria and I pulled out our bottles. Luke sat up slowly, taking mine. "Awesome. You guys are the best." When Kenzie and Maria began to put their bottles back in their bags though, Luke stopped them. "Sorry, I might need all of it though." He had already chugged what was rest of my water and was reaching out for the nearly full bottle Kenzie was handing him.</p><p>"Not too fast, you'll throw up otherwise." Maria warned.</p><p>"Actually, keep going. That would be fun to see." Jackie joked.</p><p>"I second that motion." Daniel said, raising his hand. Luke flipped them off as he continued to drink water. When he finally stopped to breathe he said,</p><p>"You guys are assholes."</p><p>"Through and through." I replied with a nod and a smile. Lance grinned, bumping shoulders with me. A couple minutes later the football coach was barking at the boys again, telling them to fall back into line like this was some sort of military base.</p><p>"See you guys after practice." Luke said, standing up.</p><p>"This is tryouts, not practice." Katie reminded him. Lance grinned.</p><p>"No, it's practice. Right now we're just weeding out the weak. Survival of the fittest. And I happen to be the fittest." Luke said with a grin, jogging off as I rolled my eyes at him</p><p>"He's getting a big head." Kenzie said.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, we can break down his self-esteem later. Won't take much." Jackie said with a devilish smile.</p><p>"He's a fragile kind of guy, what can you do." Daniel shrugged before standing up and helping Maria to her feet. "We're going to head out now though guys, date night and all." He said smiling at Maria lightly.</p><p>"Don't wait up." Maria said with a wink as she took Daniels hand.</p><p>"We weren't going to and we don't live at your house anyways." Jackie called out to the two as they walked away. Daniel and Maria laughed before exiting out the gates and heading towards the parking lot.</p><p>"They're cute together." I said as we watched them kiss.</p><p>"Hard to believe she liked Luke not too long ago. She's so infatuated with Daniel now." Kenzie said, shaking her head.</p><p>"That's not a bad thing though." I said.</p><p>"Kind of is." Katie said with a sigh. I gave them all a weird look as Jackie clarified what they meant to me.</p><p>"They're talking about how you have a boyfriend, Maria has a boyfriend. Soon, us single ladies are going to be out numbered." Jackie pretended to get chills and shuddered. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.</p><p>"Don't be dumb. Being in a relationship is nice." I said.</p><p>"Nice? Not great?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Amazing?" Jackie interjected.</p><p>"Fantastic?" Kenzie elbowed me and I pushed her away,</p><p>"It's all of those things and.. I love Calum. I wouldn't trade him for the world." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, because your boyfriend is hot and in college and hot." Jackie said twice for emphasis. I laughed. "It's going to take a real good lion tamer to get me to settle down." My best friend said, pointing to herself.</p><p>"It'll happen."</p><p>"It better." Katie muttered. "I refuse to become an old main." We laughed as another whistle blew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You guys head out. Luke said he would take me home." I said as I began to shoulder my backpack. Jackie, Katie and Kenzie eyed me almost suspiciously. "Calum's my boyfriend. Luke and I are friends. Nothing's going to happen. It hasn't even been weird between Luke and I since I told him about my boyfriend. Besides, he lives the closest to me." I said.</p><p>"Uh-huh.." Jackie said, sounding unconvinced.</p><p>"Trust me guys, please." I said.</p><p>"Of course." Katie said, putting a hand on my arm. "Make good choices." I rolled my eyes and smiled a little.</p><p>"Always. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.</p><p>"See you later Lily." They replied in unison, waving goodbye.</p><p>"Bye guys!" Someone called out behind me. I glanced up as Luke loomed over me. I could never get over how tall he was.</p><p>"Bye Luke!" Katie and Kenzie started laughing at something as they waved goodbye again.</p><p>"Ready to go home?" Luke asked me.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you must be tired too." I said looking off towards the fading light. The sky was turning orange and and yellow, the colors of the sunset.</p><p>"Dead tired. Come on." He said gesturing out towards his car.</p><p>"Practice seemed to go well though. You looked pretty good out there." He smiled.</p><p>"Thanks. I hope I make the team."</p><p>"Of course you will. Coach would be stupid to not let you play." Luke shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't really know the team. I'm a newcomer you know?" I nodded my head. "And anyone can run drills. They won't really know my worth until we play a game."</p><p>"Well, I don't know much about sports but I would want you on my football team." I said.Luke laughed.</p><p>"Thanks Lily." He said, unlocking his car with his keys before going to the trunk and tossing his backpack and gear in it. "Were the others just as impressed as you?" He asked in a joking manner.</p><p>"Naw, they thought you sucked." I said. Luke laughed as I got into the car. A couple minutes later, I was changing radio stations in Luke's car as he blasted the AC and cranked up the volume.  "Hey, geeze. It's cold Luke." I said, positioning the vents away a little.</p><p>"It's hot as balls Lil." He said. I made a disgusted face and he laughed. "What? Don't like the figure of speech?"</p><p>"No. It sounds dumb and its gross." He continued to laugh, turning a corner. "My boyfriend says it all the time and I hate it." I said, shaking my head. He became quiet after that and panic bubbled up inside of me. Had I said something wrong? I glanced over at him as he shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat. "What's wrong?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew what was wrong. Luke sighed.</p><p>"It's complicated." He said.</p><p>"What is?" I pressured, my heart racing in my chest.</p><p>"I... I don't know Lily. I like you, I really do and I know you have a boyfriend and I'm not going to try to steal you out from under him because I'm sure he's an amazing guy but that doesn't mean I've stopped liking you." Luke said. It was a bad idea to have him take me home. Fuck.</p><p>"Oh." I said softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't... I'm sorry tha-"</p><p>"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's honestly my fault. I should just get over you. I just.. I need to meet your boyfriend I think so I can see how good of a guy he is for myself and I'll just..." He gestured off. "Get over you."</p><p>"That's really sweet Luke." I said with a smile. His lips were paused though.</p><p>"Yeah..." We were quiet as we turned onto my street.</p><p>"Have you ever seen a picture of him?" I asked. Luke shook his head as I pulled out my phone. "I'm going to show you him if that's okay."</p><p>"Yeah of course." I smiled as I scrolled through the album I made of us. There weren't that many pictures of us maybe only a dozen or so but that was enough to give me incentive to make an entire album of us on my phone. I eventually chose one where it was Calum, Jake and I. Calum was taking a picture with me when Jake decided to come into the background. It was actually a really good photo of the three of us though. One that can never be recreated because you can never really get Jake and I to smile in the same photo.</p><p>"I'll let you park." I said as he pulled up to the curb before turning around my phone as he moved the gear shift to park. "Okay, that's me obviously and then my brother in the background and that's Calum." Luke took my phone from me and smiled a little.</p><p>"He has tattoos." Luke stated, spotting the end of Calum's feather tattoo poking out of his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, he has a couple on his arms too." I replied with a nod. "There's a couple more photos if you keep scrolling. He swiped his thumb a couple of times before clearing his throat and hanging the phone back to me, he had locked the screen.</p><p>"He looks nice." Luke said with a nod.</p><p>"He is!" I said with a grin </p><p>"I'll see you later then Lily." Luke said smiling back lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, see you later Luke." I said, grabbing up my backpack. I waved goodbye before shutting the door to his car. He waved goodbye before pulling off the curb and turning around in the driveway of the house across from mine. I waved again as he drove off. Walking up to my house, I began to unlock my phone again. The photo album opened back up it a picture of me and Calum, with Calum kissing my cheek. I felt slightly guilty as I closed out of the app. I never meant to hurt Luke. I just wanted to be his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dormroom Escapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Can't wait to see you babe. </b>😜</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>You just want me for my body</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>I'm offended that you would even say that Lil.</b><br/><b>I love you.</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Uh-huh.. Sure.</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/>😔</p><p>I smiled looking at his text before locking my phone again. We were about to turn into his college parking lot anyways, I would just text him when we were on our way up to his dorm. "So what do you two have planned for today?" My mom asked as she parked the car.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie? Go get something to eat?" My mom smiled, nodding her head.</p><p>"Sounds lovely." She said.</p><p>"What are you going to do with Jake?" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.</p><p>"Oh he was asking about some new clothes and shoes so we'll be doing that." She replied with a smile.</p><p>"Sounds good. Do you want to meet up for dinner again then?" I said as we stepped out of the car.</p><p>"Oh no sweetheart, you and Calum can spend the whole day together. Just be back around nine so we can be home by ten okay honey?" I smiled happily.</p><p>"Thanks mom." I said, moving to hug her.</p><p>"Of course. I know it must be hard not seeing him everyday any more. I would be devastated." I nodded my head slowly.</p><p>"Yeah.. It's a little tough I guess. We talk all the time but that's different than seeing him." I said with a shrug.</p><p>"Of course, of course." She said walking next to me and putting her arm around me. "But I know you two will be together for a long time. You're perfect together, truly."</p><p>"Thanks. I know it's sort of cheesy but I do love him a lot." She laughed.</p><p>"It's not cheesy at all honey. It's just funny to think about how you two barely talked before and now look at you." I laughed with her. "And I think it's also brought you and your brother closer together."</p><p>"I guess.. I mean, we fight less. I think it's mainly Jake has to play nice with us otherwise if the three of us do something Calum will get angry at Jake if he's mean to me." My mom laughed lightly.</p><p>"Well whatever it may be, I hope that you and Jake finally become friends."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that." I said as I pulled out my phone again to text Calum. Surprisingly, I meant what I said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"See you later mom!." I said with a grin as she pushed my brother out the door who was glaring at Calum and I.</p><p>"See you later sweetheart. Goodbye Calum." She blew us both a kiss before exiting the room, leaving the door open behind them. I could hear Jake complaining but Calum and I were laughing too hard. Calum stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Hey." He said, kissing my forehead lightly.</p><p>"What's up?" I said.</p><p>"I've been waiting to see you for a week."</p><p>"No, for like six days Calum." I corrected him, rolling his eyes as I stepped out of his hold. His hands encircled my wrist as I moved away from him.</p><p>"A week." He repeated, pulling me into his chest before leaning down and kissing me lightly. I kissed him back, my hands on the back of his neck. A wolf whistle made Calum and I separate and look out the door. Several guys walking by winked at us. Calum rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. Instead of closing it like I expected he picking up the marker for the whiteboard.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked as he put an X on the board.</p><p>"Jake and I have signals for if we don't want the other in the room." He winked at me. And I frowned.</p><p>"Calum, no." I said as he closed the door.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked kissing me again, roughly. His hands were on my back, moving towards my ass.</p><p>"We're in your dorm Calum!" I exclaimed as he lifted me up onto his low dresser and started kissing down my neck. "What about your <em>roommate</em>?" I said with emphasis, pushing him back.</p><p>"Oh come on, you saw me put an X on the whiteboard on the door." He said with a smirk running his hands up my thighs and to my hips. "Besides, they won't be back for a while.</p><p>"Yeah I noticed but you don't know that! What I know is if my brother ever sees an X on that whiteboard that he didn't write, then he's going to kill you." Calum huffed and moved away, stopping his assault on my neck. I gave him a knowing look, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Fine, I'll erase it." He grumbled. "But God when we get back to the car Princess, you better be prepared." I rolled my eyes as he opened his bedroom door. He wiped his thumb across the X and turned it into a smiley face instead. Taking the pen from him I put little stars all over the board. Calum hit my side lightly. "Why are you making it all girly?"</p><p>"It's not girly, they're just stars." I said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my hair as I capped the pen.</p><p>"Looks pretty girly to me."</p><p>"Whatever Calum, come on. Let's go to your car." I said turning around in his grip.</p><p>"I still don't think it's a big deal if we stay in here and make out." Calum replied.</p><p>"Because I'm not going to be caught with my shirt off in your room." I said taking his hand as he got his keys. He smirked and hit my ass lightly.</p><p>"You're gonna get undressed for me?"</p><p>"Maybe.. But not in here." I said, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"God I love having you here." Calum said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Calum ended up driving us to a strip mall and parking in the car garage on a level where there weren't that many people. "I don't want anyone but me seeing you on top of me." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. Calum made quick work of taking off his shirt and mine. His hands were warm on my back while he complained about how cold mine were.</p><p>"Sorry." I said with a small gasp as he started kissing my neck. "Don't leave a hickey."</p><p>"I know." He said with a sigh. If my mother saw it, she would probably congratulate me but if my brother did.. He would kill Calum. I ran my hands over the muscles on his arms, stopping at his tattoos.</p><p>"This ones my favorite." I said, pointing to the one of the bird with his sisters name.</p><p>"Mali likes it too." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Do tattoos hurt?" I asked. Calum arched an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Depends on the person and their pain tolerance. Why darling? Planning on getting one?"</p><p>"Well I am turning eighteen soon." Calum slowly smiled.</p><p>"No way. If you're get a tattoo, I have to go with you." He said happily.</p><p>"I'll take you to my place. We can get one together. Well, not matching ones but I'll get one, you get one. It'll be cool." Wow, he was really excited about this. I smiled.</p><p>"Sounds good to me but I don't know what I want." I said. I had only thought about getting one recently.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, any tattoo on you would look hot as fuck." He said kissing me. I smiled as his grip tightened on me. Yup, he was wayyy to excited about this notion.</p><p>"Then we'll get one together." I said.</p><p>"Great!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Have I ever told you that you're the best girlfriend ever?" Calum said with a smile. I shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>"You have but I like hearing it." I said. He laughed, nudging me a little.</p><p>"Come on Princess, let's go get something to eat I'm starving." Calum said, moving to put his shirt back on.</p><p>"Hmm.. Can't we make out some more first?" I said. Calum paused and then glanced back at me, grinning.</p><p>"How did I get so lucky to have you as my girl." Calum said as he wrapped his arms back around me.</p><p>"Wasn't luck. I'm a gift from God." I said as my hands went to his hair.</p><p>"Well hallelujah and amen then." I laughed as Calum kissed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bad Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"Hey where have you been?" Jake asked as I entered our room. With a sigh I flopped down onto his bed. "What the fuck get off me." Jake complained shoving me off. I started laughing as I stood up and headed to my own bed.</p><p>"I was studying with Andrea and her friends. We have another big test coming up." I said.</p><p>"I don't know why you took math. You tested out of it Calum. That means you didn't have to take it anymore. You were done. Finished." Jake said.</p><p>"Well I still don't know what I want to do and math is something I'm good at so I might as well take a course and not loose that ability."I said. Jake groaned as I unpacked my backpack.</p><p>"Don't tell me you want to go into a math related field please. You'll make me barf." Jake said.</p><p>"It's not that bad Jake. You're overreacting." I said with a roll of my eyes.</p><p>"You're talking to the guy who is currently bombing his algebra 2 class. I'm not over exaggerating, math sucks."</p><p>"Let me help you. It's not that bad. Do you want to take the class over?" I asked him. Jake made a face but I wasn't sure if it was because I offered to help him or because of the thought of taking math over again. "Math isn't an easy subject. You should take your moms advice and go to the tutors on campus." Jake scoffed.</p><p>"My mom also suggested I ask Lily for help so.." I shook my head at him.</p><p>"She's gotten better at math thanks to me." I said.</p><p>"Whatever. Don't pretend like my sister is some great success story. Math is probably the only thing she is better at than me." Jake said. I started to laugh a little.</p><p>"Can you say that again so I can I record that for her? She'd get a kick out of you admitting she's better at you in something." Jake flipped me off, typing with one hand on his laptop.</p><p>"Fuck off Calum." I laughed again as I laid down on my bed, putting my hands behind my bed. "So you said you were with Andrea?" I licked my lips slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?" I said.</p><p>"She does knew you're taken right?" I sighed, not this again.</p><p>"Jake..."</p><p>"I know, I know. We've been over this before. <em>Andrea and you are just friends. Nothing is going on between you two. She met Lily, said you guys looked real swell together and everything is perfectly normal between you two</em>." I snorted as he tried mimicking my voice.</p><p>"Who says swell anymore? You're so old." I said. Jake sighed.</p><p>"Point being, she's not just going to get over you in the short time that you've known each other, especially if you guys keep hanging out. It'll get weird between the two of you. Or at least it will feel weird for you but for her.. It will feel like you like her in some minuscule way."</p><p>"Thank you Dr. Phil." Jake rolled his eyes at me.</p><p>"I'm serious. Don't be friends with her. It won't end well."</p><p>"What am I supposed to say to her Jake? <em>Sorry, but my roommate, who is also the brother of the girl I'm dating, thinks that being friends with you might ruin my relationship with my girlfriend</em>? That sounds a little crazy and a whole lot paranoid."</p><p>"Okay, admittedly, that sounds stupid but.." He paused. "I don't know Calum. It's just not a good idea."</p><p>"Do you not trust me or something? Because I can assure you I'm in love with your sister and..."</p><p>"Ew gross. Shut up. Don't say you love her." Jake said making a face. I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.</p><p>"It's the truth okay? Be serious for ten seconds."I said.  Jake nodded.</p><p>"It's not that I don't trust you man. I don't trust her." Jake said which sounded like something Lily would say if she was a jealous person but she isn't. I think that's me.</p><p>"If things get weird between the two of us, I'll stop being friends with her okay?" I said. Jake nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, alright. I can't really tell you what to do anyways." Jake said.</p><p>"Thank you." I said, lying back down. "I hope you haven't been telling Lily to stop being friends with Luke too." Jake didn't say anything. "You have haven't you?"</p><p>"You two are so alike it's scary okay? You're both a pain in my ass, your favorite bands are the same, you both put ketchup on your eggs." Jake said, listing things off on his fingers.</p><p>"I don't know why you think that's weird." I said but Jake acted as if I hadn't said anything.</p><p>"And you both think you can be friends with someone after they confessed to liking you."</p><p>"Luke and Andrea can move past this." I argued in their defense.</p><p>"Maybe but by the laws of romantic comedy's, this isn't going to end well." Jake said.</p><p>"We're not in a romcom and you watch too many movies." Jake shook his head at me.</p><p>"This can only two ways, Andrea and Luke cause you and my sister to break up or, by some magical happening, Andrea and Luke meet and fall in love and have two kids and a dog." I laughed a little as he continued to work on whatever homework he had for his classes. I knew I loved Lily and I knew that Lily loved me but I also know how jealous I can get. Could Jake be right? Could something as simple as Lily and Lance being friends make me mad enough to break up with her?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I tapped my pencil against my desk as I stared down at the final equation. I knew how to answer it but I was mainly stalling for time. When we finish our tests, our teacher lets us go for the day and since I usually finish in twenty minutes or less, I'm always the first to exit the classroom. But this time, I wanted to wait a little bit so I could walk out with Andrea, talk to her alone and try to get a feel for her to see if she really did still like me.</p><p>Papers were rustled and I could hear the sounds of someone getting up out of their seat. Making a small slide glance up, I noticed that it was Andrea. Putting my pencil to the paper, I finished the problem with ease and stood up with her, grabbing my backpack. She handed our test in to our teacher and smiled at me as I did the same. We didn't speak until we exited the room.</p><p>"So how was that?" I said. She breathed out slowly.</p><p>"Tough. I'm surprised you didn't finish sooner. Sort of thought you had lost your groove." She said with a grin</p><p>"Eh, the last problem was a bit of a stumper." I said with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah.. That's why I didn't do it." Andrea said with a laugh.</p><p>"Seriously?" I said. Andrea shrugged, looking at the ground.</p><p>"I'm really not that good at math." She said lightly. "I was back in high school but I don't know... I guess college level math is a little harder." Andrea said.</p><p>"Well you tested out didn't you? Are you taking Calculus for fun?." She nodded.</p><p>"Yeah but it's not really that fun anymore. I don't know." She sighed. "I thought I wanted to go into a field with math but if I suck at it this bad.. Then there's no point I guess." She said</p><p>"Don't give up Andrea. It's not always going to be easy. You just have to tough it out. I can help you some more too if you want." She slowly smiled looking up at me.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah of course. What are friends for?" She nodded slightly and stopped walking.</p><p>"Thanks Calum but I'll um.. See you later. I have another class I should prepare for." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I said as she began to head in the opposite direction from me. "See you later!"</p><p>"Bye Calum!" She waved goodbye before turning around fully. See, not a problem. I told her we were friends and she didn't even flinch. There was nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stressed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie booed at the screen of my laptop as we watched her favorite model get kicked off ANTM. She threw popcorn agitatedly and I swatted her arm. "What did you expect Jackie? We're watching reruns of old cycles. Nothing's changed."</p><p>"I'm just hoping that in the future time travel exists and someone just as angry as me about Allsion's wrongful demise and changes the past to create a better future." I start laughing at her as she speaks. Sometimes she's so outrageous.</p><p>"How many time travel movies have there been for us to know that changing the past is never a good thing Jackie?"</p><p>"Too many to count but so what. Someone is going to make a time travel machine and someone is eventually going to travel back in time and try to fuck up the world as we know it but we'll never notice because the wrong will be righted and yadda yadda yadda.  I bet you it's happened already." Jackie said.</p><p>"What has?" I said, taking a breather in between laughing.</p><p>"Someone's time travelled, fucked up the past and then gone back to fix it and returned time to its normal flow." Jackie said.</p><p>"You're crazy." I said.</p><p>"Maybe but I could be right too." I start up the next episode as Jackie digs her hand around in the depleting popcorn bowl. "Popcorn me." She says holding out the bowl. I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Well if you would stop throwing pieces around my room every time you were in satisfied maybe we would have more to eat and not a mess for me to clean up later." I say as I pick up thrown kernels on my way out the door and dump them in a small trashcan.</p><p>"Well if the judges just judged correctly I wouldn't be unsatisfied!" She called back to me. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner and she looked up as I came down.</p><p>"More popcorn?" She asks. I sigh and nod my head. "Is she messing up your room again?" She's smiling so I know she's not angry. I laugh a little.</p><p>"Yeah but we'll clean it up, promise." I say pulling out a bag of popcorn from the box I left on the kitchen table.</p><p>"I know you will but you two should stop eating soon. Dinner will be ready in an hour and you'll spoil your appetite."</p><p>"Don't worry Mrs. Karson you know I love to eat." Jackie said, coming down the stairs. My mom laughed as I shook my head at my best friend, waiting for the microwave to ding.</p><p>"Oh, I know." My mom replied lightly. "Are you girls still watching America Next Top Model."</p><p>"Of course." Jackie said. "We're almost through season seven." My mom nodded her head, smiling.</p><p>"Well, your father should I be home soon Lily. You girls have fun and I'll call you when dinner is ready." The microwave dinged and I opened it to take out the bag.</p><p>"Thanks mom." I said kissing her cheek before heading back upstairs with Jackie. "You know, we really should be studying for our test in history."</p><p>"Yeah but... This is more fun." Jackie said, flopping down onto my bed." I laughed and shook my head at her. Taking the popcorn bag from me, Jackie opened it and dumped the contents into the bowl she had grabbed before we left. "So you haven't been texting Calum as much as you usually do. Something up?" Jackie asked as I started up the new episode.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. I know he's stressed out about something. One of his classes." I shrugged and picked up my phone. "Yeah he never replied to my last message telling him not to stress out too much." I locked my phone and sighed.</p><p>"Well, whatever. I'm sure he's fine. Why is he stressed about classes?"</p><p>"He is in college. I guess it's different."</p><p>"Can't be that different. School is school, just different teachers and different classmates." I nodded my head. Yeah, she was right I guess but I was still worried about Calum.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Calum</strong>
</p><p>"Come to Turn Up Tuesday with me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come to Turn Up Tuesday with me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come to-"</p><p>"Jake, I swear to god." I snapped at him, nearly throwing my pencil at his face. Jake frowned as he sat down on his bed. "I'm not going to Turn Up Tuesday with you. I'd rather be sober tomorrow when I take my test." My phone dinged and I smiled at the message from my girlfriend.</p><p><em>Lily </em>🌺<br/><em>Don't stress out too much babe </em>😘</p><p>Smiling a little, I picked up my phone to reply when Jake took it out of my hands. "Fuck you Jake and give me back my phone." I said.</p><p>"It's just my sister, she can wait." He turned off the notifications on my phone and I frowned at him.</p><p>"Your sister is my girlfriend. Give me my phone." I said.</p><p>"Stop reminding me of that." Jake said, shaking his head in dismay.</p><p>"It won't make it any less true." I said.</p><p>"Whatever man just come to the party with me. You don't have to drink." He said.</p><p>"Then what's the point of going. There will loud music, flashing lights and I need to study." I said.</p><p>"There will also be girls you can't look at, alcohol you can't drink.." I started to sigh. He wasn't putting up a very convincing argument. "And.. And, weed you can smoke." That caught my attention. I hadn't gotten high properly since that final party with all of our high school friends. "I've caught your attention haven't I?" I sighed.</p><p>"Whatever Jake, just go by yourself. You're a big boy now you can do things on your own." I said. Jake scowled.</p><p>"I want to go with you man." I didn't say anything. "Damn, I really thought mentioning weed would get you to come with me."</p><p>"My days of smoking and getting high are over." I said jokingly.</p><p>"Bullshit, just come with me." Jake hit my shoulder. The idea of being high off my ass right now was really tempting. I didn't need much convincing but I also knew I shouldn't go. This test was important. "You can study more later. Let's go smoke right now though please." He had hooked me. I sighed.</p><p>"Fine, lets go." I muttered grabbing my jacket. Jake grinned and tossed me my phone.</p><p>"Don't tell Lily. She doesn't know I smoke." He paused. "Does she know you do?" I shook my head. "So you're lying to her?" Damn. First he wants me to lie about him smoking and then gets mad at me for lying to her?</p><p>"I'm not really lying to her. I guess I've just never mentioned it. She's never gone to a party with us remember? So she doesn't see me when I'm faded and she usually just asks if I had fun at the parties, not what I did. It's never come up. I guess I could tell..."</p><p>"Naw, forget it. If she accidentally says something about us getting high in front of my mom, I'll be in trouble." Jake said.</p><p>"Lily's more careful than that. You should trust your sister." I said.</p><p>"She's my sister Calum, of course I don't trust her. Now let's go or we'll miss all the fun." Jake said, heading for the door. I sighed and shook my head at him following him out. I almost.. Almost texted lily about where I was going and what I was doing but it didn't really matter I guess. I could tell her later. Stepping out, I locked our bedroom door behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey babe, guess what?" Calum said the second I picked up the phone.</p><p>"I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether I guess or not so just spit it out." I said. Calum laughed a little as I moved to sit crosslegged on my bed.</p><p>"Okay, that's not as fun. Just guess what I have to tell you." Calum said. I sighed, grabbing my backpack off the ground and pulling on the zipper.</p><p>"What does it have to do with?" I said, giving in.</p><p>"Us." Calum said.</p><p>"Us?" I repeated.</p><p>"Yup, now guess." I pursed my lips, thinking. I was going to assume it was good news or something otherwise Calum wouldn't have asked me to guess about it. And since it had nothing to do with school, it wasn't about his test for math. Us? I hadn't seen him in a few days. How could this be about us? "Give up?"</p><p>"If I say yes will you tell me?" I said. Calum sighed.</p><p>"I thought girls were more alert about these kinds of things. It's our anniversary today Lily." I frowned. No it wasn't. Our one year anniversary was in a week or so. I jumped off my bed, walking to my calendar.</p><p>"Um.. No it's not Calum. Did you get your days mixed up? Our one year anniversary is in a week." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know about the anniversary when you became my girlfriend. I'm talking about the anniversary of when I read that page about me in your diary." I nearly screamed as he mentioned it. Instead, I crumbled to the floor in an embarrassed heap.</p><p>"Calum!" I said, in an exasperated tone which made him laugh. "Why do you remember that?" I said.</p><p>"What? It's funny. I'm going to bring it up at our wedding, I'm going to tell our kids." Calum said.</p><p>"I'm burning that damn thing." I said, standing up and thinking back to a year ago. Where had I put my diary after they had found it? Where had I hidden it? I had stopped writing in it after I walked in on them in my room and after the embarrassment I faced with Calum so honestly... It could be anywhere.</p><p>"Noooo. Lillyyyy." He groaned, drawing out the words. "I need proof that it happened."</p><p>"Why? You have your memory." I said, rummaging through my drawers in my room.</p><p>"What if I get Alzheimer's." Calum said. I sighed.</p><p>"Shut up Calum." He started laughing. "Alzheimer's is not something to joke about and neither is this. If you mention it at our wedding Jake and my dad will probably kill you." I said.</p><p>"Even on our big day?"</p><p>"Even on our big day." I repeated. He sighed.</p><p>"Fine.. But I'm still telling the kids." Calum said with a grin.</p><p>"I hate you." I said.</p><p>"No you don't." Calum said, probably grinning like a fool. "Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about next week. I have your gift already." Fuck, why is he always one step ahead of me. "And I just wanted to know if you wanted to do anything in particular." Anything? That was pretty broad. "Movie? Dinner? Beach?"</p><p>"Honestly, as long as you're here, I don't care where we go." He was quiet. "I bet you're blushing really hard right now." I said, shutting my drawer with my hip. I could find my stupid diary later.</p><p>"S-shut up." He stuttered a little, making me laugh. That confirmed it. "Are you sure Lily? You can't think of anything specific you want to do?"</p><p>"Nope. I'll just be happy to see you." I said.</p><p>"Alright, then I have to be romantic as fuck." Calum said. I laughed.</p><p>"Shouldn't be that hard right?" He mumbled under his breath something I couldn't hear so I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I have to think of a gift for you now. I can't believe you already have something."</p><p>"I bought it a while back. You'll like it, I hope." Calum said. I smiled.</p><p>"I'm sure it's great Calum. Is there something you want? A video game?" I paused. "Something sexual."</p><p>"The second option please." I laughed but I was red in the face from saying it. "I'm kidding obviously. You don't have to do anything like that.. Unless you want then I'm not opposed." Calum said.</p><p>"Calum.."</p><p>"I'm serious. Besides, that new video game <em>Doom</em> is out and, well.. I'm a broke college student." I smiled to myself. Liar. He has more money than me.</p><p>"Yeah, alright. I'll get it for you. Though it won't be much of a surprise if you know." I said.</p><p>"Who cares about surprises. I'll love it either way. Just like I love you." Calum said.</p><p>"Cheesy."</p><p>"Whatever." He said with a laugh.</p><p>"Love you too Calum." He made a noise which made me think he was smirking.</p><p>"You better." I scoffed. "I'll talk to you later Lil okay? Homework and shit." He said.</p><p>"Yeah of course, talk to you later."</p><p>"Bye babe." We hung up and I stood up from the floor, sighing. I can't believe he remembered the exact date from when he read my diary. Why would he remember that? I guess it was kind of an important day but.. It was also embarrassing as hell considering Calum and Jake had both been acting like middle schoolers and not high schoolers by going through my stuff and reading my diary. That was some juvenile shit. I was just glad that they didn't read much... I really should get rid of that diary. Diaries are nothing but trouble.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"So, what did you get my baby sister?" Jake asked as I got off the phone. "I was going to bug you about it when you brought it up but.." Jake shrugged, continuing to throw the baseball up in the air and catching it as it fell back down.</p><p>"I hope that hits you in the face and I got her a necklace." Jake caught the ball and sat up.</p><p>"What kind of necklace? Lily is particular about jewelry. She didn't like those earrings I got for her birthday last year." Jake said.</p><p>"She's allergic to silver Jake. She likes them but she can't wear them." I said, correcting him. Jake frowned.</p><p>"Right, I forgot about that." He murmured before shaking his head. "Anyways, let me see it." I sighed as I rummaged around the papers on my desk. "If you can find it." He said with a snort.</p><p>"Shut up its right here." I said, pulling out a box. I opened the lid and pulled out the chain.</p><p>"Wow.. A plain heart." He was right, the backside that was being shown to him was plain but the other side...</p><p>"No dickhead." I turned the heart around and it caught the sunlight, reflecting the rainbow onto the walls around us. "It's cool right? Kind of reminded me of a prism but heart shaped."</p><p>"Yeah, she'll like it. It's not silver?" I shook my head, putting the necklace away.</p><p>"Nope. I'm not an idiot. I know more about your sister than you do." I said. Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to know what you know about my sister." He mumbled. I was sure he meant that in some sort of sexual way but I shrugged.</p><p>"You two need to play nice. You're siblings." I said.</p><p>"Do you play nice with your sister?" Jake said in a mocking tone..</p><p>"Yes because we're mature." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat at my desk. It was kind of a lie. Mali and I can be assholes to one another sometimes but I think we at least talk and hangout more than Jake and Lily do. Jake threw a pillow at me.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Are you calling Lily immature? I'll tell her you said that." Jake said. I laughed.</p><p>"She would probably agree." Jake nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you should help me pick a place for us to go to on our one year anniversary." Jake sighed, falling onto his back on his bed.</p><p>"I can't believe you two have been together for a year already." Jake said, gagging.</p><p>"Yeah, time flies." I said with a laugh.</p><p>"No it's not that.." He sat up, grinning. "I didn't expect you two to last that long." I glared at him. "Kidding man, yeah I'll help. I should know a little bit about what she likes." He thought fora moment before snapping his fingers. "What month is it?" I made a face at him.</p><p>"Is college frying your brain?" I asked. Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That or the alcohol just answer my question." Jake said. I smiled.</p><p>"It's October, November in a week."</p><p>"Just take her to the fall fair." The fall fair.. That's right, they fill up that entire empty lot downtown with games, rides and cheap food. It should be up by the time our anniversary comes around.</p><p>"Jake, that's pretty fucking smart." I said.</p><p>"I have my moments." Jake said with a shit eating grin. I laughed.</p><p>"Thanks, that's literally perfect." I said.</p><p>"No problem man.." He paused. "No funny business though okay? I'm glad you haven't spilled any details about.. Anything you guys do in the backseat of your car.." So he did know. "But don't go defiling my baby sister or I'll beat you senseless."</p><p>"Will you still do that if I marry her?" I said.</p><p>"Shut up. I don't want you in my family." Jake said, rolling his eyes. "I don't even like you."</p><p>"Then why become my best friend?" I said with a laugh. Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Beats me." Jake said.</p><p>"Thanks asshole." I said with a smirk.</p><p>"Anytime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Reading Between the Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I zoomed in slowly on Luke's face until the dog filter appeared on him. "Luke." I said, getting him to look up. He smiled slowly.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Luke said.</p><p>"Nothing." I replied with a small laugh as the dog tongue was stuck out of his mouth.</p><p>"Then why are you laughing." Luke said, getting up and coming towards me faster than I anticipated. I squeaked a he jumped on me.</p><p>"Ahh! Luke! Get off!" I shouted as he started tickling me, making me laugh really loud.</p><p>"What are you recording!" He demanded, making a grab for my phone. I quickly locked it, hiding away the creek before shoving him off of me. He laughed, sitting down on my bed next to me. "Why do you hate me?" He asked as I showed him the video after I made him promise not to delete it.</p><p>"I don't hate you and it's funny, I like it." I replied, saving the video to my phone. Luke shook his head at me as I posted the snapchat to my story.</p><p>"Well we really should be doing homework you know. All we've done since we got to your house is eat chips and mess around on our phones."</p><p>"I think we're being very productive." I said. Luke smirked as I grabbed up my backpack. "You're right though. Those questions for history aren't going to answer themselves."</p><p>"Only in a perfect world." Luke leaned over for his bag and I laughed a little, spotting his batman patterned boxers. "What's so funny?" He asked, taking out his binder and book. I shook my head, licking my lips as I flipped through pages. "Come on." He said, nudging me. I couldn't resist.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you really liked the Batman Vs. Superman movie." I said. Luke seemed confused but only for a second. His face turned red as I laughed. "Nice boxers."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment because I actually really like Batman." Luke said. I shook my head.</p><p>"My brother is on your side but Calum is a superman kind of guy." I said.</p><p>"And how about you?" Luke asked with a small smile. I shrugged.</p><p>"More of a Marvel kind of girl." Luke just stared at me. Shutting his book quickly, he stood up.</p><p>"Friendship over. See you later." I laughed as he feigned moving for the door to leave. "But seriously.. Marvel?"</p><p>"All about the Captain America though. And I want Natasha Romanoff to beat me up. She's so badass I'd be glad to take a beating form her." Luke chuckled.</p><p>"Of course you would like her." Luke said,</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, pretending to be angry. Luke cleared his throat and pointed at my history book.</p><p>"So, questions?" He said. I laughed.</p><p>"These aren't due until next week you know right?" I said as we got to work.</p><p>"Yeah but we might as well start now. We have like four days." Lance replied as I watched him write. It wasn't messy but it wasn't completely neat either. It was this nice in between. Dare I say his writing was actually pretty.</p><p>"Yeah so we have four days to slack off." I said.</p><p>"Now is that anyway to live?" He joked.</p><p>"It's worked for me so far." Luke laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, after Luke left, I was talking to Jackie on the phone when she brought up Lance. "So, hey. I saw your snapchats of you and Luke." I laughed, remembering how I used all the filters on him.</p><p>"Yeah I was just messing with him. It was funny." Jackie didn't agree with me as I laughed. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, suddenly worried.</p><p>"No it's just.." She paused. "I don't know. You two looked like you could have been a couple."</p><p>"But we're not." I said, confused.</p><p>"I know but seeing those videos without much context.. I mean I could show some random person who doesn't know either of you and they'd probably think you were together." Jackie said.</p><p>"Why?" I questioned.</p><p>"You we in your room first of all." Jackie said.</p><p>"So? That's not really a problem. It's not like the door was closed or locked." I said.</p><p>"That's not what matters. You two were alone, in your room and acting very coupley." I frowned. I didn't like where this was going. "Was Calum jealous? Maybe I'm just overthinking this." Calum? I checked my phone for a text back from him. Still no new notifications. When had he stopped texting me? Did he do that because of the snapchats? My heart started racing in my chest.</p><p>"I.. I don't know. He stopped texting me a while back." I said.</p><p>"Oh." I quickly opened my phone to the text messages. He stopped replying around 3:30. I was with Luke then. I glanced down at his read receipt and bit down on my bottom lip. "Lily?" Jackie called out.</p><p>"Hold on." I murmured, going to the Snapchat app. Heading to my story, I looked at the time stamp for my first Snap with Lance. 3:15. My heart sank a little. If Calum was jealous or angry though.. Wouldn't he have just said something to me?</p><p>"Lily?" Jackie called out again. I put the phone back to my ear.</p><p>"I'm here." I said a little breathlessly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed.</p><p>"I just checked when Calum stopped replying to me which was at 3:30." I paused. "I posted the first Snap of Lance at 3:15." Jackie was quiet. Maybe she was letting it sink in. Or she was trying to think of something to say.</p><p>"It could be nothing." She offered. I sighed. "Just text him. I'm probably just thinking too far into this. Guys don't usually do that. They're not really good at thinking." I laughed in spite of my distress. "I'm sure everything is fine. He probably just forgot to reply."</p><p>"Yeah, he does that sometimes." I said.</p><p>"Then it's fine. Just ask him what's up." Jackie said. I nodded my head slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, I will." I said.</p><p>"Atta girl. Well, I should go take a shower before ten otherwise my mom will yell at me." I smiled a little.</p><p>"Don't drown." I said.</p><p>"I'll try not to. Text you when I get out." Jackie said.</p><p>"Bye Jackie." Hanging up, I flopped onto my back on my bed and sighed. Calum wouldn't really be angry about that right? He would just text me. It wasn't a big deal. Lance and I were just hanging out. I would do the same kind of thing if I was with Calum... That's when I saw the problem. I have put Snapchat filters on my boyfriend like I did with Lance. I sat up quickly, texting Calum.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Hey, you haven't replied for a while. Everything okay</em>?</p><p>I was about to put my phone down when I saw that he had read the text. I patiently waited for a reply. The three little dots appeared and my anticipation grew.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Everything's fine</b>.</p><p>I pursed my lips. Short. Simple. To the point. Was he angry? Or did only girls do that when they were angry.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Okay, just wanted to make sure. I miss you </em>😘</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Miss you too</b>.</p><p>Emoticons. He didn't use an emoticon. I sighed not knowing what else to say. He wasn't giving me anything to work with, not that that was a problem before.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Can I call you?</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Not now. I have homework. Ill text you later.</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Okay, love you</em></p><p>He read the message but never responded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Don't Get Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>I shouldn't have been angry, but I was. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. And I should have tried talking to her instead of being a royal dick. It wasn't like I was ignoring her though. But I had lied. I wasn't doing homework. I was out at a party. It was Friday and Lily is always telling me I should go out.. I still shouldn't have lied though. I don't even know why I did. Before I could stop myself, I had sent the message.</p><p>"Calum, you're a little too sober and a whole lot of boring. Now come on." Jake said, clamping a hand down on my shoulder. I didn't look up at him, I just looked at my phone and the last message Lily sent me.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Okay, love you</em></p><p><em>I love you too</em>. That's what I wanted to reply with but I hadn't typed out the message and I wasn't sure if I would press send. Did I love her? Hell yes. Was I mad that she was hanging out with Luke, seemingly all day? Hell yes. I guess I was more mad that she didn't tell me. I had to find out on snapchat. What was worse though, was the fact that they were in her room.</p><p>I kept thinking about Luke touching her, kissing her. Pushing her down on her bed like I had done so many times before. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have gotten a hard on. But I was angry. Every inch of me was furious. I know she would never cheat on me and I know I should just tell her seeing him with her upset me.. But they were friends. What was I supposed to do?</p><p>"Ew. Is that my little sister." Jake said, looking over my shoulder. I shook him off and locked the screen.</p><p>"Yeah." I murmured, shoving my phone into my back pocket.</p><p>"Well tell her you love her too or whatever and let's get shitfaced." Jake said.</p><p>"Let's just get shitfaced." I said turning him towards the drinks and the loud music. "She knows I love her."</p><p>"There's my man!" Jake cried out, throwing his arm around me. "Now get on my level." The blonde girl behind the counter smiled at me as we walked up. She handed Jake and I a cup of something, leaning over so we had a good view of her chest.</p><p>"You boys having fun." She winked at me.</p><p>"I am now." Jake said. I sighed, chugging my drink. "That's more like it." Jake said, nudging me as the girl filled up my cup again.</p><p>"If he can throw them down, hopefully he can keep them down." The girl said, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"Oh yes, he's never puked before because of alcohol. Liver of steel." Jake replied a bit sarcastically. She didn't see, to catch on to that though. I knew I had to get out of there a she pushed her boobs together, maybe to entice me. Who knows, I didn't care.</p><p>"I'll be over there getting high off my ass." I said, pointing out the back door.</p><p>"You go. Have fun." Jake encouraged. "And smile! You're putting a damper on the room." I rolled my eyes at him as I walked off. I slid open the backdoor, the smell of weed hit me immediately. It was almost pungent enough to give me a head rush.</p><p>"Aye! Calum! Come join me!" Someone loudly shouted. It was the guy with pale skin who always wore some form of tie-dye something. We had smoked together on multiple occasions but I could never remember his name. I walked over to him, feeling a little bit better as he rolled a joint. "Where have you been?"</p><p>"Inside." I said, gesturing back to the door with my cup. Someone had shut it for me so the smell wouldn't hit the dancers farther in.</p><p>"You getting cross faded? Nice." He congratulated before handing me the joint and a lighter. "You hit it first." It might sound like an honor but it's really not. The joint doesn't get good until around the middle. Drinking what was left in my cup, I flicked the lighter and put it to the end of the joint. The guy watched me carefully as I put it to my lips and inhaled. Pulling back, I coughed a little and handed it to him. "What's up with you tonight?" He asked as I handed him the stick. Great.. Even a stoner could tell I was off my game?</p><p>"Nothing.. Just my girlfriend." I said softly.</p><p>"She pretty?" He asked, smoke blowing in my face.</p><p>"Gorgeous."</p><p>"Then what's the problem? If you fucked up, say you're sorry. Girls are always right man, even if we don't want them to be." I smirked a little, taking back the joint and taking a longer drag on it. "Carful, weed and alcohol aren't the best combination. You could hurl."</p><p>"I won't." I murmured, putting it back up to my lips.</p><p>"Alright, well you finish that man, you're having some girl troubles and I have plenty more." He said enthusiastically. I smiled. I didn't know this guys name but he was pretty cool. "How high you planning on getting."</p><p>"Whatever level you're at." I replied, watching the smoke rise from my lips.</p><p>"Well, you're about two joints short man." He quickly began rolling more as my body began to feel lighter, the marijuana taking affect already. "I'll get you high as a kite, don't worry."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was more or less a blur. It sort of felt like I was watching everything I was doing while I was outside of my body. Almost like astral projection. I saw myself finish two more joints before heading back inside smelling of weed and probably shame.</p><p>Jake found me and started talking but it was like I couldn't hear him. I was outside of my body so all I could see was his lips moving, there was no sound. I think he made fun of how bad I smelled but I didn't care. He shoved a beer into my hands before joining the enormous crowd of dancers. </p><p>I watched him for a while but when it started to look like they were going in slow motion, I turned away. I was walking or maybe stumbling around, drinking Jake's beer and thinking about Lily. I could have sworn I saw her but it was just another dark haired girl, not my girlfriend.</p><p>I went to the bathroom but it took me five minutes to figure out how to work the faucet. When I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot. There was hardly any white left. That guy did say he would get me higher than a kite. Eventually I found myself back out on the dance floor. I don't remember it but I got more beer and fun Calum started to come out. He's kind of loud and obvious, more so than I usually am. Being high did little to dull his excitement.</p><p>At some point, my hallucinations got a little out of control and I nearly kissed a girl who looked like Lily. Disgusted with myself, I left the party. It was the worst idea I've ever had because when I finally sobered up enough and came down from my high, I realized I was in a room I didn't recognize. There were bars on the window and bars for doors. I had wound up in jail.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pounding in my head was enough to make me want to off myself. Groaning, I sat up. The ground was hard, flat and very uncomfortable. It took me maybe three minutes to regain my bearings and figure out where I was. As soon as I realized though, I knew I was fucked. Jail. I had someone gotten locked up. What was the number one rule of underage drinking? Don't get caught.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Looks like high and mighty is awake." I groaned as a police officer came into view. My vision was still a bit blurry and I was really wishing I was high right about now to curb the hangover I could feel coming. "I checked your ID kid, if it's a fake, it's a damn good one but that's not the point. The illegal substances we found on you are enough to keep you in here for a couple months, maybe even a year."</p><p>"What?" I whispered.</p><p>"The joints kid, don't play dumb." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'd forgotten, the guy had given me a joint or two for later. How did I forget about that? Better question, how did I end up in jail?</p><p>"How.. How did I.."</p><p>"How did you get in here?" He asked for me. I nodded, clutching my forehead. "A family called the cops on you when they found you talking to a tree in their front yard." Seriously? Fuck.. "We were already out busting up that frat party when we picked you up." Damnit.. Jake better be okay.</p><p>"Do I get a phone call?" I asked. Ion don't call my sore to but I could talk to Jake or Lily...</p><p>"Yeah. Do you want to know what your bail is posted at?" Bail? I hadn't even thought of that. Not that I have the money.</p><p>"Sure, fine."</p><p>"Is this your first offense?"</p><p>"Yeah." I murmured, rubbing my forehead as I stood.</p><p>"Then it'll be $500. This state is pretty lenient but you had more than half an ounce of that stuff. So it'll be either $500 or 180 days in jail."</p><p>"Are you serious?" I demanded, my head clamoring for me not to speak too loud.</p><p>"Yeah so I would sit my ass down. Unless you have five hundred dollars up your ass, you're going to be here a while." I glared at him. "Someone will be by to give you your phone call in a bit." He walked away as I sat down, angry. That's it.. I would have to call my parents. They couldn't be that mad.. Right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour went by, maybe two and I was getting antsy. Several other cops and a rotation of different drunk people had paraded past my door but other than that, nobody looked at me or talked to me. I wanted to make my phone call and I was sober enough to realize that I was kind of fucked in this situation. My parents would be disappointed in me. Lily might be mad that I lied to her. Shit.. Her parents might not let me see her. Bad influence and all. Letting out a big sigh, I put my head in my hands.</p><p>"Hey, High and Mighty." Someone called out. I recognized the voice. It was the cop form earlier.</p><p>"Can I get my one phone call?" I asked, standing. He shook his head, pulling out his keys.</p><p>"No need Mr. Hood, someone's here to pick you up. They paid your bail." He unlocked my door and it creaked open. "Come on now." He said roughly so I followed him out, hoping he wasn't joking. Who would come get me? Not Jake. He doesn't have that kind of money on hand. Not my parents because I didn't call them so who was it? As I stepped out into the front room, I recognized who immediately.</p><p>"Andrea?" I called out in surprise. She heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank god." She said, before rushing towards me and wrapping her arms around my back in a hug.</p><p>"Andrea.. What the fuck?" I asked, pushing her back a little.</p><p>"Miss Swanee, there's paperwork to fill out." The officer tapped a clipboard with a pen and she took it immediately.</p><p>"We can talk outside." She murmured as she began filling  out the form. Hell yeah we were going to talk outside. I needed to know if she was out of her damn mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling okay?" Andrea asked as we stepped out into the cold night air.</p><p>"I'm fine, Andrea what was that? I'll pay you back but how did you know I was in jail? Let alone which one?" I asked. She sighed, shaking her head at me.</p><p>"You don't remember the party at all do you?" Andrea said, cocking her head at me.</p><p>"It's foggy, why?" I said. She sighed again.</p><p>"We met on the dance floor. I could tell you were a little cross faded but you were excited, happy. We were dancing and you almost.. You tried to kiss me. Did you break up with your girlfriend? Do you... Like me?" She touched my arm, moving in slowly.</p><p>"What? Andrea, no." I said, pushing her back. "I didn't break up with her. I was just.. High and angry that's not a good combination." I said.</p><p>"But Calum I.."</p><p>"Look, I'm grateful that you busted me out of there and I'll pay you back I swear but it's like I told you before, I'm in love with Lily. You and I are just friends." Andrea's shoulders slumped and it was dead quiet for more than a minute.</p><p>"I tried looking for you, when you left and when the party was busted up.. I tried calling your cell." Andrea said.</p><p>"Andrea.." I said but she was walking away.</p><p>"I knew you must have been caught, you were high off your ass so for the past two hours, I've been visiting jails all around town. You just had to be in the last one I would check."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to do that." I said.</p><p>"No but I like you." She snapped at me, unlocking her car. "And you led me on."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to. I told you I had a girlfriend, I said we could be friends." I said, trailing after her.</p><p>"And you tried kissing me tonight!" She shouted at me. "If you were in love with her you wouldn't try to kiss me!" I didn't have an argument for that. "Go screw yourself Calum. Find another way home." Jumping into the drivers seat, she started up the car and I got out of the way so she wouldn't run me over. When she peeled out of the parking lot, I sighed and opened the ziplock bag of all the stuff they found on me when I was incarcerated. I took out my cellphone first, dialing a number.</p><p>"Jake?" I said.</p><p>"Calum, man you will not believe... Where are you?" Jake said as if realizing he hadn't seen me in a few hours.</p><p>"That's just it.. Come pick me up?" I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cheater, Cheater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He deleted it over an hour ago but I still had the screenshots. Not that I needed them. The videos were practically playing on loop in my brain. He said he was doing homework but his snapchats said otherwise. As I stared at the blurry screenshot of him with some blonde girl, Jackie started to call me. I stared at her caller ID, wondering if I should pick up or not. I waited too long though and her name disappeared, replaced with the picture of Calum and that girl again. My phone buzzed with the notification of a new voicemail. I sighed and tapped on it, putting my phone to my ear.</p><p>"Hey, Lily. You better not be doing what I think you're doing. I know Calum texted you saying he was doing homework but he could have been doing that and <em>then</em> Jake dragged him out to the party." She was quiet. "I don't really know what to say about that blonde girl and.. Those other girls in his snaps that have conveniently been deleted but.." A pause. "Come on Lil' Calum is stupid but he's not an idiot. He's not cheating on you." She sighed. "Call me back, now." That was the end of the recording.</p><p>I pulled my phone down, deleting her voicemail. I knew Calum wouldn't cheat on me but.. We didn't talk about Lance and I. Did he think I cheated on him with Lance? We were just friends. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him up to my room. But we were doing homework together. It was no big deal. I should have never posted those videos on Snapchat. It Calum was trying to get back at me by posting videos of him partying with other girls.. Then he was being a pretty shitty boyfriend. Jackie's name popped up on my phone again. Sighing, I answered it.</p><p>"Lily, you okay?" She said.</p><p>"I guess." I said in a soft voice.</p><p>"Calum's not cheating on you." Jackie said.</p><p>"Can you prove that?" I said. Jackie didn't reply. "He's not childish enough to try to make me jealous right? I mean.. He's kind of immature but he wouldn't do that."</p><p>"He was probably just drunk, taking videos. He's done it before." She was right, he had but never of him dancing with other girls.</p><p>"He still lied." I murmured.</p><p>"Lily you don't know that."</p><p>"I do. The time stamp when he read my last text to him and the time stamp for the first video.. They're only an hour and a half apart. He couldn't have gotten to the level of drunk he was at unless he had been there for an hour or more." Jackie was quiet.</p><p>"Lily you're over thinking it."</p><p>"I'm not and I don't know what to do now. He hasn't texted me. Should I text him?" I said.</p><p>"Yes. Just ask him what's up and how his night was." Jackie said.</p><p>"But he's clearly been up for a while if he deleted his Snaps. He must have known I'd seen them. Why would he delete them and then not try to talk to me to explain himself."</p><p>"Boys are dumb Lil'. They don't think like we do." I sighed. "Text him, straighten this all out. Everything is going to be fine okay?"</p><p>"Okay." I repeated, feeling like my insides were being to death.</p><p>"I'll talk to you after."</p><p>"Okay." I said again. She hung up and the line went dead. I ended the call and stared back down at the pictures on the screen. Closing out the photos app, I went to my contact list. Calum's name was at the top with Jackie's on the most recently called. I was about to press the phone button for him but stopped myself. I wasn't sure if I could talk to him right now.</p><p>Instead, I went back to our conversation and typed out a simple greeting.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Hey</em></p><p> His read receipt came up immediately. I felt nauseous as the three dots appeared for his reply. It took two minutes for him to type out one word</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Hi</b> </p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>How was your night?</em></p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Can I call you?</b></p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Yes</em> </p><p>A few seconds later, It was Calum who was calling me. I almost wanted to let it ring. I didn't want to talk to him on the phone. It would almost be like talking face to face.. Sort of. Not really. I was just nervous and freaking out. I didn't want to do it. Hitting the green button, I put the phone to my ear.</p><p>"Hey babe." I was quiet. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." I blurted out. "What's up." I asked, trying to calm down.</p><p>"Nothing. I have a killer hangover right now." He paused. "Jake's still asleep and.."</p><p>"Why did you lie to me?" He sighed at my outburst.</p><p>"Lil'.." He paused. "There's really no excuse."</p><p>"Then why do it? Are you mad at me?" I said.</p><p>"Actually, yeah. Kind of." Shit. Why? "You were hanging out with Luke yesterday. It was all over your Snapchat." Calum said. That was it? Seriously?</p><p>"So what? We're friends. We were doing homework together. I was fucking around with him taking videos, no big deal." Probably shouldn't have said I was fucking around. That was a piss poor way to explain it.</p><p>"He was in your room." Calum said with a bit of a sneer. I was surprised but mostly angry at his tone.</p><p>"We're. Friends." I emphasized for him. "All of my friends come up into my room."</p><p>"He's different!" He exclaimed. "He's a guy." Calum said.</p><p>"So what? I've had other guys up in my room besides you, Luke and my brother." Shittttt. Now was not the best time to bring up the past ex-boyfriends I've made out with in my room.</p><p>"I'm your boyfriend Lily and I don't want him up there with you while you're alone in the house." That's right.. He knows my parents wouldn't be home at the time Luke was over.</p><p>"Thats pretty possessive of you. Nothing. Happened. Okay? And you can't tell me what to do. You're my boyfriend, not my parents." I said.</p><p>"Are you cheating on me?" He demanded suddenly. I scoffed.</p><p>"I should be asking the same damn thing." I said.</p><p>"What?" His voice was low. We were only egging each other on, making each other angrier.</p><p>"You lied to me Calum. You were at a fucking party when you said you were at home doing homework. And don't <em>even</em> play stupid with me asshole. Before you deleted them, there were tons of Snapchats of you dancing with other girls." He was quiet. "I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me if I'm cheating on you."</p><p>"You hangout with him all the time!" Calum said.</p><p>"Fuck you Calum! We go to the same school. I was his first friend there! What's your excuse for grinding your <em>dick</em> against other girls asses." More silence. I huffed. "You know what.. Go fuck yourself Calum."</p><p>"Lily wait.." He said but I hit the end call button and glared at my phone angrily. He tried to call back immediately but I hit the decline button. My phone was still open on our messages and in a fit of anger, I sent him all the screenshots I had taken of his snaps.</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Just because you erased them, doesn't mean I didn't see them.</em></p><p>After that, I turned my phone off and threw it in my backpack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Between a Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>"God damnit Lily." I cursed, tossing my phone down.</p><p>"Can you shut up please. Take your mellow drama elsewhere." Came a murmured reply from Jake who had his face buried in his pillows. I glared over at him, not that he could see. "You're glaring. I can feel it. Stop." I continued to stare at him as he sat up. "Fine, what's with the angry face? I heard most of your end of the conversation, not cool by the way dude."</p><p>"Shut up. Stay out of this." I snapped at him. I wasn't angry at him but I needed another outlet for my anger since Lily wasn't answering my calls or texts.</p><p>"You're the one who accused my sister of cheating." He replied, standing. "Now stop being a dick and tell me what happened or I'll be forced to beat you senseless. I'm her big brother before I'm your best friend." I scoffed. Jake would never actually hurt me but he might just stop being my friend or stop approving of mine and Lily's relationship.</p><p>"Did you see her Snaps yesterday?" I said.He thought about it for a minute, scratching his head.</p><p>"Maybe.. She was fucking around with some dude." I clenched my fists. She had said the same exact thing. I just about punched a hole in my desk. "Jesus Calum not like that. Poor choice of words. Why does that have you twisted all up?" Jake said.</p><p>"That was Luke and they were in her room." Jake sat down, frowning.</p><p>"Jesus Christ.. I told you guys this would be a problem." He said slowly, running a hand down his face in an exaggerated movement. "Guys and girls can't be friends unless one or the other plays for the other team." I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"I still think that's stupid as hell Jake. That doesn't exist."</p><p>"Oh really? Luke ended up liking my sister, Andrea ended up liking you. Is it really that stupid?" He asked.</p><p>"Guys and girls can be friends with each other! There doesn't have to be any sort of physical or sexual attraction involved." I grumbled. Which meant that logically I shouldn't be angry about Lily and Luke hanging out but I've never met this fucking asshole. I don't know what he's like. I trust Lily but I don't trust him. </p><p>"Think of one guy and girl relationship, that you know of where there wasn't some form of attraction." I did think about it for a minute but came up with nothing. "Exactly!"</p><p>"Oh shut up. Just because I can't think of something.. This isn't even the point Jake!" I said.</p><p>"Right, right whatever. Keep going with your story." I glared at him again, unclenching my fists a little bit.</p><p>"He was over at your house, in her room when your parents wouldn't be home and.. And it pissed me off." I said. Jake just stared at me like I was an idiot.</p><p>"That's it?" Jake said.</p><p>"No that's not it! But that was one of the main points of our argument." I said with a shake of my head.</p><p>"Calum.. I really don't see anything wrong with that." Jake said slowly.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I demanded lowly. Jake shook his head at me.</p><p>"Do you trust my sister?" Jake said. I said nothing. "You should because even the mention of someone cheating on a TV show makes her fake gag." Yeah.. I remember watching her do that one time.. "She would never cheat on you. She said her and Luke are friends. She's made it clear to him that she's not interested and that she has a boyfriend. So what if they were in her room? She's had other friends up there, other guys..." I glared at him. "It's the truth. You're not her first boyfriend. Don't be so damn possessive."</p><p>"I'm not being possessive! She didn't even tell me they were hanging out." I said.</p><p>"So she has to tell you every time she hangs out with her friends?" Jake said, arching an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"No that's not.. Luke is a guy, its different." I said in a huff.</p><p>"It's really not Calum." He was only taking her side because she's his sister.</p><p>"Whatever, you're biased." I said.</p><p>"I'm really not." Jake said with a scowl as he went to his dresser to get a change of clothes. "You're being a dick. Did she bring up your snapchat stories?" I didn't reply. "See, you shouldn't have accused her of cheating. You were looking pretty suspicious last night. Especially with what you told me." I should have never mentioned Andrea bailing me out of jail but how else was I going to explain myself? I should have at least left out the part about me almost kissing her at the party.</p><p>"Nothing happened." I said.</p><p>"No, something <em>almost</em> happened." Jake corrected. "Now apologize to Lily or something."</p><p>"How can I do that when she's not answering my calls or texts." I said.</p><p>"Give her time. She'll come around." Jake said. I sighed, slumping my shoulders.</p><p>"What if she doesn't like what she hears? Or she doesn't accept my apology." Jake took off his shirt, grabbing up a new one and shrugging as he continued to change out of his clothes.</p><p>"Then I guess you guys won't be celebrating your one year anniversary." Jake said. The thought made me slightly sick to my stomach.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All of Saturday, she didn't look at my texts or return my calls. On Sunday, her read receipt popped up around eight.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Lily, answer your phone pls</b><br/><b>You can't just ignore me. We should talk about this.</b><br/><b>You didn't even let me explain.</b><br/><b>I don't know what you want from me. </b><br/><b>Even Jake thinks I'm being a dick</b></p><p>I guess I didn't mention anything about apologizing.. Because I didn't really think I was in the wrong, with Luke anyways. But she never replied to my texts. She just read them or opened them so the notification would go away.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋</p><p>
  <b>Lily, I know you looked at this. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Just answer me</b>
</p><p>Still nothing so I tried calling her again. It didn't go straight to voicemail but she didn't pick up either. Instead, I listened to her cheery voice say, "This is Lily's phone! You know what to do." I didn't leave a message. I hung up instead. As I tried to call her again, a message notification came in from her. It read,</p><p><em>Lily</em>🌺<br/><em>Leave me alone.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. And A Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has now been nearly five days since I last spoke to Calum. After my message to him Sunday, he stopped trying to call. His texts became less frequent too. The last one had been from yesterday morning.</p><p><b>Calum</b>😜💋<br/><b>Are we still on for this weekend? I know you're angry at me but... I still want to talk to you. And it would probably be better in person.</b></p><p>Just thinking about seeing him made me want to throw up. I don't know why seeing my boyfriend would give me so much anxiety and nervousness but it did. Before, it was killing me not seeing him everyday. Now I wanted him as far away as possible. Jackie was the only one who knew about mine and Calum's fight but the others were sort of getting the hint. Last week, all I could talk about was our one year anniversary coming up. This week, the week se were actually supposed to celebrate it, I had nothing to say and my friends were picking up on that. Even Luke noticed something was off and I don't even talk to him about Calum that much.</p><p>"You've been acting weird." Luke noted quietly while we were in the library during our shared free period.</p><p>"Have I?" I countered, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"Yeah.. Ever since Monday.. Maybe even longer. What's bothering you?" Luke said.</p><p>"Nothing's bothering me." I replied with a shrug.</p><p>"Come on Lil' we all go to you with our shitty problems. Tell me what's up." I pursed my lips and said nothing. "Does it have something to do with Calum?"</p><p>"Why would something be wrong with Calum and I?" I said.</p><p>"You just got all defensive about it so I would say I've hit the mark." Luke said with a grin. I sighed but said nothing else. "You don't have to shield me from your love life you know."</p><p>"I know.. I just don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"That bad?" Luke said lightly.</p><p>"Kind of.." I murmured.</p><p>"Well, if you want to tell me.. You have my number." I did want to talk to Luke about it but he wouldn't be the best person, seeing as he's the reason Calum thinks I'm cheating on him. So I let the subject drop but it was Wednesday.. I had to say something to Calum soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday during lunch, I was pushing around the potato chips on my tray, listening to the crinkling bag. Meanwhile my friends were staring at me like I had lost my damn mind. "Lily, you have to tell us what's wrong." Jackie said, nudging me. I shook my head.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong." I said.</p><p>"You're a shitty liar. I hope you know that." Maria replied.</p><p>"I do know that."</p><p>"Come on Lily, we're your best friends. What's wrong?" Katie said. I was about to reply with another lie when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pausing I took it out. Someone was calling me. The Caller ID read <b>Calum</b>😜💋 I frowned. Why would he be calling me?</p><p>"Aren't you going to answer that?" Kenzie asked. I stood up slowly, staring at his name and heading for the cafeteria doors.</p><p>"Hold on." I said upon answering the phone.</p><p>"Okay." Calum sounded surprised that I had answered. Pushing open the cafeteria doors, I walked out into the semi-quiet hallways and sighed.</p><p>"What do you want?" I said.</p><p>"To explain myself.. And to talk to you." I waited for him to continue. "Lily?" Calum said.</p><p>"I'm listening." I said. He sighed.</p><p>"I got really pissed seeing Luke in your snapchats. It was video after video of him and it made me jealous." Calum said.</p><p>"I do the same shit with my other friends." I said. How many times had I put that dog face on Jackie when she wasn't looking? Too many times to count. I was always messing with my friends like that.</p><p>"I know, I know. I guess I forgot about that." Calum said.</p><p>"So why lie about the party?" I said. He sighed.</p><p>"I don't know.. You didn't tell me you were hanging out with Luke so I lied about the party." Was he serious?</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You lied about the party because I didn't tell you I was going to hangout with one of my friends." I said. Calum was quiet.</p><p>"Well when you say it like that.. It sounds stupid." Calum said, sounding sheepish.</p><p>"It is stupid Calum!" I said with a huff. "I don't have to tell you every detail of my life. Did you think I would care that you were out partying instead of doing homework? Because I could care less at this point what you do."</p><p>"You don't mean that." Calum said.</p><p>"Actually, I kind of do." He said nothing. "Look, I get where you're coming from. Luke liked me, but that's not my fault and just because you get jealous doesn't mean you should lie to your girlfriend, demand I stop hanging out with him or share body heat with other girls." I said.</p><p>"Lily.. <em>Nothing</em> happened." Calum said.</p><p>"No, nothing happened between Luke and I. You on the other hand got drunk enough to dance with other girls." Even when he was drunk before at parties he wouldn't do that. Not when I was around and not when I wasn't. Jake would've told me if he did. I squeezed my eyes shut, covering them with my hand. "I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating on you." I said.</p><p>"You did too." He said.</p><p>"I have a more valid reason Calum. In my videos, Luke and I were at least five feet apart, until that video where he tried grabbing my phone. In your videos you're pressed up against <em>several</em> girls for <em>several</em> videos." He was quiet. "Say something." I demanded.</p><p>"What do you want me to say? What will make you stop hating me?" Calum said.</p><p>"I don't hate you Calum. I'm pissed off, disappointed.. But I don't hate you and if you don't know what to say then.." I blinked, my eyes brimming with tears. "Then don't come home this weekend." I said.</p><p>"Lily wait..."</p><p>"No, Calum." I said. "You lied to me instead of trying to talk to me. Your drunk ass probably thought it would be a good idea to make me jealous too." I said.</p><p>"Lily.." Calum said but I kept going.</p><p>"Am I wrong?" I said. Calum didn't reply. "And God even knows what else happened that you didn't take a video of." He sighed.</p><p>"I have to tell you something." He said in a low voice. I swear to god my heart stopped beating.</p><p>"What? Tell me what Calum." I could just see him biting his bottom lip, getting ready to drop the bomb on me.</p><p>"I almost kissed Andrea because I thought she was you." I felt a little nauseated as he said that. So what if he thought it was me. It wasn't. He almost kissed another girl. "And I was in jail."</p><p>"What?" I cried out.</p><p>"I was bailed out obviously but.. Yeah. I was uhh.. Caught with illegal substances." I knew he had a fake ID so he must have been talking about drugs.. Fuck. Was he serious. "Marijuana. Nothing bad."</p><p>"Calum, I swear to god." I murmured. "Do your parents know?" I said.</p><p>"No, you're the only one besides Jake and Andrea who know." I shook my head. I didn't even want to ask why Andrea knew before I did.</p><p>"Fine, whatever. I don't care right now. Stop calling me. Don't text me. Don't come home this weekend." I said, shaking my head furiously. </p><p>"Lily! No.. I'm sorry, don't do this." Calum said.</p><p>"Seems to me like you did everything." I let out a shaky sigh. "Bye Calum."</p><p>"Lily I love you." Instead of replying I hung up, brushing away at the tears running down my cheeks.</p><p>"Hey.. Are you okay?" A voice asked behind me. I gasped and turned, Luke stood about two feet behind me. He looked concerned. "You're crying."</p><p>"Yeah." I whispered, lowering my head and wiping at my tears.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Luke said.</p><p>"It's nothing.." I said with a sniffle.</p><p>"Lily, I heard the end of that conversation.. Did you.. Break up with Calum?" Did I? It kind of sounded like it. Instead of answering, I started to cry. "Shit, Lily." Lance murmured walking forward and wrapping his arms around me in a hug.</p><p>"He's being a jackass." I said into his chest, hugging him back.</p><p>"What did he do?" Luke said.</p><p>"Accused me of cheating on him.. With you." Luke pulled back a little.</p><p>"Shit.. So this is my fault." Luke said,</p><p>"It's not your fault. No." I said earnestly, touching his arm. "Those videos from last week, on snapchat.. He got jealous when he saw them. He lied to me about a party he was going to. He danced with other girls, nearly kissed one and.." I stopped. I didn't want to tell him my boyfriend was thrown in jail. "And.."</p><p>"I knew we should have stopped hanging out." Luke murmured.</p><p>"Why? Luke, I already said this wasn't your fault."</p><p>"I know but I didn't make it any easier." He sighed as I rubbed my cheeks, trying to get rid of my tears. "Isn't your anniversary coming up?" How did he know that? I don't remember mentioning it to him. "I should have just left you alone."</p><p>"Honestly, I probably would have bugged you." I admitted, sniffling. Luke laughed, making me smile. With a sigh, Luke put his hand on top of my head lightly.</p><p>"Don't break up with Calum." I laughed a little, thinking it was weird that a guy who liked me was telling me not to break up with my boyfriend.</p><p>"Why?" I said.</p><p>"Because you obviously really love him. I mean, look at me. I'm pretty fucking hot and you didn't go for me." Luke said. I hit him in the chest as he laughed.</p><p>"I'm gonna tell our friends about this. You're getting a big head. We need to tear your ego down." I said, wiping at my face and actually smiling a little.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm kidding about the hot stuff. I'm serious about you and Calum though." Luke said.</p><p>"He didn't even really apologize Lance. I don't think he's even that sorry." I said.</p><p>"Did you give him a chance to say sorry?" Luke said. I shrugged.</p><p>"He only said it at the end of the conversation.. When I told him to stop calling, texting and to not come home this weekend." I glanced at my buzzing phone in my hand. I already had two missed calls from him. I turned my phone on silent.</p><p>"Talk to him again, okay?" I shrugged. "Maybe not right now.. But you know, later." Luke said.</p><p>"I kind of don't want to." I said, looking down.</p><p>"Maybe not right now but.. You will." I didn't reply. "Come on, I'm starving what's for lunch?" I sniffled again and wiped at the last of my tears.</p><p>"Stale pizza and old salad."</p><p>"Delicious." I laughed as Luke held open the door for the cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?" Jackie said, touching my arm lightly. Nodding my head vigorously, I looked around the table at all my friends.</p><p>"Positive. I don't want to think about Calum or my anniversary or anything. I just want to eat greasy food and watch movies with you guys." I said.</p><p>"As long as there's popcorn I'm down." Daniel said with a smile. Maria shook her head at her boyfriend but nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Anything to make you feel better." Maria siad.</p><p>"Thanks guys. I don't want to be alone this weekend." I said with a sigh.</p><p>"So the usual time then?" Katie said.</p><p>"What's the usual time?" Luke questioned.</p><p>"Five o'clock and bring any movies, board games, card games that you want." Kenzie said, popping a chip into her mouth. Luke nodded his head.</p><p>"Sounds good.." Luke paused, looking towards me. "I still think you should talk to him though." Luke said I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about Calum or talk to him. He had already stopped trying to text and call me. I wasn't sure if I should be upset or happy that he listened to me.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I just want to hangout with you guys tonight." I said. Nobody said anything and when the bell rang a few seconds later, we all began to stand up and head to class.</p><p>"Well, are we pitching in for food too?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be cool. You can also bring any snacks you want. Jackie and I will go pick things up on our way back to my house." I said. Everyone nodded, gathering their things.</p><p>"Sounds good, see you guys later." Luke said as him and Daniel branched off. We waved goodbye to our friends as we all separated. Then, it was just Katie and I on our way to our shared class.</p><p>"Luke is kind of right." Katie brought up slowly. "You guys were together for a while... It'll be good to finalize things.. If that's what you want. You were a little shady on the breakup." Katie said. I laughed a little.</p><p>"Maybe I was.." I paused. "Yeah, I'll talk to him but not today." Katie bumped my shoulder.</p><p>"Okay but soon. Promise me."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Katie." I said.</p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When school was over and Jackie and I were in the car alone, she brought up Calum as well. "Are you really breaking up with him?" I sighed as I looked out the window. "Don't you sigh at me. Tell me the truth."</p><p>"I don't know Jackie. I love Calum but he's being a down right jackass right now." I said. </p><p>"Let's focus on the love part of that sentence." She began, which made me sigh. "Will you please just talk to him, for my sanity?" Jackie said.</p><p>"Well, when you say it that way.." I muttered.</p><p>"I'm serious Lily. You two can't leave this the way you have. If you don't talk about it.." Jackie said.</p><p>"I know, I know and we will. Just not on our anniversary."</p><p>"No, especially on your anniversary Lil'." I didn't reply. What more was there to say? I didn't want to talk about Calum and I. All I wanted was to spend my one year anniversary with my friends and eat greasy pizza and popcorn. Was that asking for too much?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, making Maria jump. Daniel laughed at her as she put popcorn down his shirt. Maria hates scary movies but she was out voted. I glanced up at the door. "Thank god, those pizzas are late. Luke can you get the door." I said, handing him a twenty and a ten as he stood.</p><p>"Do I give him all of it?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why not." I replied with a shrug. Lance walked towards the door and opened it slowly.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here." A voice demanded. Jackie paused the movie.</p><p>"Uhh.. Lil' not the pizza guy." Luke said. Standing, I watched Calum aggressively shove Luke out of the way who backed up slowly, his hands in the air.</p><p>"Don't.." Calum said before he looked around the room at all of us, his eyes landing on me last. He dropped his aggressive demeanor and started to walk towards me.</p><p>"Calum, I told you not to come home." I said, putting up my hand. He stopped.</p><p>"Obviously I didn't listen." Calum said. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Leave, please." I said trying not think about how cute and messy his hair was.</p><p>"Not until we talk." Luke slowly walked back to his seat and I watched him go. Calum glared at him the entire time.</p><p>"I don't want to talk to you." I said.</p><p>"Well I want to talk to you and I'd rather not do it in front of everyone." Calum said. I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say. He was staring at me so intensely and part me wanted to run over and kiss him but the other part of me was still angry at him for lying, accusing me of cheating and showing up here unannounced.</p><p>"Lil' go talk to him. You don't have to worry about leaving us in here." I glanced back at Lance who was giving me a wry smile.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Calum said. Luke became surprised as my face turned red in embarrassment. Why did Calum have to open his big mouth?</p><p>"Calum!" I shouted at him, turning back around. "I'm sorry guys." I said turning to my friends before walking towards Calum. "You can fuck off." I snapped at him before grabbing his arm and storming towards the door.</p><p>"Darling.." Calum said lowly.</p><p>"Don't call me that." I hissed as I shoved him out the front door, shutting it behind us. "I told you not to come here Calum. I don't care if it's our damn anniversary."</p><p>"Well I care!" He shouted.</p><p>"Oh really? You didn't seem to care last Friday. Why don't you go celebrate with one of those girls from your videos!" I gestured off down the street and Calum shook his head at me.</p><p>"Lily stop it. I'm sorry okay? It was stupid and I was drunk. That's not an excuse but.. I hate that you hate me! I know it's my fault but I went a little crazy seeing Luke on your snapchat, even more so when he answered the door just now. I'm stupid, I got jealous.. I just love you so much." Calum said, running his hands through his hair before stepping closer to me. I sighed and stepped back a little. He frowned.</p><p>"Why would you get jealous? I'm really not that great." Calum opens his mouth but I just keep going. "Luke and I are friends and I would never even <em>think</em> about cheating on you."</p><p>"I know I just..." Calum said and then sighed. </p><p>"Well if you knew then why would.." I said.</p><p>"I just kept thinking about him touching you! It was stupid. He's right here, with you and actually, he's pretty intimidating. He's way hotter in person, I've stalked him on Facebook.." I tried not to laugh as he said this. "He's taller than me. Taller. Than. Me. Don't girls love tall guys? He's got that whole boy next door look! How can I compete. I was kind of an asshole to you a little over a year ago." Calum said.</p><p>"You're taller than me Calum." I said, rolling my eyes at him</p><p>"I know but he's taller than me. That already makes him hotter than me and.."</p><p>"Calum.. Oh my god! Guys think girls are so complicated but I have literally no idea what you're talking about right now." I said. Calum makes a face, looking at the ground. "I fell in love with you, not Luke. You're the one I want to be with." Calum rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look up at me.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." He murmured. I sighed and took his hand.</p><p>"No you idiot. I fucking love you but you're being really fucking stupid." I said. He squeezed my hand tightly.</p><p>"Maybe the distance was just getting to me." Calum said softly as I put my hand on his other arm, touching the tattoo on his bicep lightly. He was quiet, thinking. "I really don't remember those videos." He murmured. "If there wasn't any evidence, I wouldn't have known... I'm sorry for being an ass."</p><p>"Yeah, you better be." I muttered. Calum smiled for the first time that night.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for almost kissing another girl..." I punched him in the chest and he touched the spot, a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, you fucked up." I said.</p><p>"Not completely!" He complained. "I was sad and angry and jealous. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had and I know it might be.. A little weird how I always mention how we're going to get married or have kids one day but... I really see us doing that. I don't want to be with anyone else the rest of my life and I feel like I fucked that all up." He paused. "Did I?" That I wasn't sure about.. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to just forgive him but I couldn't just let all that go.. Could I? "Say something Lily, you're killing me." He pleaded.</p><p>"No.." I paused. Calum's shoulders slumped "You fucked up but.. I'm still in love with you." Calum sighed in relief.</p><p>"So we're not breaking up?" Calum said.</p><p>"Does it sound like we are?" Calum's arms slowly went around my waist and without hesitation, I kissed him. "I love you. I don't want to break up." I whispered against his lips.</p><p>"Thank god." He replied as I put my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged me back tightly before grabbing my ass. I shoved him back a little, swatting his arms away which only made him laugh. "Can we go have hot make up sex now?" He asked jokingly with a wink. I shrugged.</p><p>"Later." He seemed confused by my answer. I guess it wasn't what he was expecting.</p><p>"What?" I smiled.</p><p>"Later." I repeated, kissing him lightly.</p><p>"Wait.. Lily.." Calum said.</p><p>"Do you want to come inside?" I said. Calum opened his mouth and shut it again, still confused. "We have popcorn and  horror films."</p><p>"Yeah but uhh... Would it be weird?" He said. I shrugged.</p><p>"I'll bet you ten bucks Jackie has her ear pressed against the front door trying to listen in on us." Calum grinned.</p><p>"Deal." I took his hand again and grabbed the handle for the door. When I pushed it open, Jackie, Katie, Kenzie, Daniel, Maria, and Luke all staggered back looking embarrassed and shameful.</p><p>"Huh.. I guess I win? I was right about Jackie, shame on the rest of you though." I scolded lightly as Calum and I stepped inside.</p><p>"So you two are.. Okay?" Jackie asked. I glanced at Calum and shrugged again.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." I said.</p><p>"Are we cool?" Luke asked, looking at Calum awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah.. Sorry for being a dick." Calum said with a shrug, slinging his arm around me.</p><p>"No, it's fine.. Understandable." Luke said with a nod.</p><p>"Can we get back to the movie now?" Daniel said before doing a handshake with Calum. "Not that your love lives aren't interesting and all but.. I like movies." daniel said gesturing back to the TV</p><p>"I'd rather not continue watching." Maria said as we all moved back into the living room.</p><p>"Just make out with your boyfriend." Katie said.</p><p>"Please don't give them ideas." Jackie groaned.</p><p>"Too late." Maria sang out, kissing Daniel as they sat back down on the couch.</p><p>"Oh, I should probably text Jake." Calum said. I frowned, giving Calum a weird look. "He came home too but.. He knew we were going to fight so he refrained from coming home right away but.. All your friends were here anyways so." Calum shrugged as he tapped out a message. "He should be home soon." He grabbed my hand back and squeezed it lightly, smiling like an idiot. I knew we wouldn't be done taking about what happened but at least for tonight, we could enjoy each other's company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. That's Not Better Than Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooooo..." Calum said. I hit his shoulder. He frowned, rubbing the spot. "When are you going to stop doing that?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know." I said. Calum frowned and moved to face me.</p><p>"You're not still mad right?" I glanced at him and crossed my arms, continuing to stare out the front window of his car.</p><p>"Nope, I'm pissed." I said. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Calum said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to repeat the phrase. Taking my hand, Calum squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry." He was smiling which made me smile. I shook his hand away.</p><p>"Shut up about it already. Can't we sit in your car in peace?" I asked him, glancing back out at the nearly vacant parking lot.</p><p>"We never just <em>sit</em> in my car Princess." Goosebumps crawled up my arm at the old nickname. "There's usually something else involved with this."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." I said.</p><p>"Well come on then darling! Make out with me please. I'm dying over here." Calum said. I shook my head at him.</p><p>"You'll distract me from my anger." Calum rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That sounds like a good thing to me." I didn't say anything, just pursed my lips and stared out the window. His hand came to rest on my thigh and I swallowed hard, remembering how I had told him just yesterday that I would wave sex with him. Thing is.. I kind of meant it.</p><p>"Calum.." I groaned, pushing his hand down my leg. He just moved it back up, higher this time and squeezed my leg lightly. My palms started to sweat. "Stop it." I grumbled.</p><p>"Why are you so nervous? It's just me." Calum said with a smile. I licked my lips slowly, staring at his hand.</p><p>"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Calum put on his thinking face before shrugging a little.</p><p>"A lot was said. You have to be more specific." Calum said.</p><p>"Do you remember what I agreed to?" I said. He sat there for a minute, recalling the events of last night. When his eyes finally lit up in recognition, I knew he had remembered.</p><p>"You agreed to have hot make up sex with me." I nodded my head and he moved in closer. "Wait, do you want to have sex?"</p><p>"Not in your car but yes." I said with a shrug. Calum just stared at me, like he wanted to call my bluff. I turned red with embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that!" I complained.</p><p>"Lily! We can't... I mean, I want to but.. Wait what do you mean not in my car?" He said. I scoffed at him, gesturing to the outside world.</p><p>"Well for starters we're in a Walmart parking lot, secondly it'll ruin the upholstery."</p><p>"I don't give a damn about the..." Calum said but I cut him off.</p><p>"Third, it's unromantic. I'd rather have sex in the shower than sex in your car and showering while fucking is apparently really difficult." I said. Calum was just staring at me in disbelief.</p><p>"So you're saying I need to find the nearest shower and.." Calum said as I started laughing which made him smile. "So yes to the sex, no to the backseat of my car?" Calum said.</p><p>"Exactly." I said. Calum sat back in his seat, thinking.</p><p>"And I'm assuming your house is also out of the question." Calum said.</p><p>"Yup!" No way was I going to risk my parents walking in on us. Or Jake. He would skin Calum alive and I would just have to sit there and watch.</p><p>"My house?"</p><p>"What about your parents? Your sister?" I said.</p><p>"I can ask her to take them out of the house." I blushed red, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"But then she would know." I said. I murmured.</p><p>"So what?" Calum said. I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Please? My bed hasn't been christened." I made a face at him. Nuh-uh, no way. Calum has definitely had girlfriends before me and I <em>know</em> he had sex with them. Calum started laughing. "We always had sex at their place."</p><p>"Well damn, sorry my parents are more strict." I said.</p><p>"No, it's cool. It's cool." He had his phone out, tapping away.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I demanded, grabbing his arm but Calum pulled back, pressing himself against the door and pulling the phone in closer to him. "Calum!"</p><p>"I'm just telling my sister to make herself scarce with my parents." He said with a grin on his face.</p><p>"I didn't say.." Calum said.</p><p>"Sent!" I groaned. "Oh pease, like you don't want to fuck me." Calum joked, raising his eyebrows up and down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. He leaned in slowly, putting his hand on my thigh. "Have you ever orgasmed before?"</p><p>"Calum!"</p><p>"What? It's just a question? I know I'm the first guy you've ever gone past making out with but have your pretty little hands ever..." I screamed, covering my ears and going red.</p><p>"Shut up!" I exclaimed, hitting him a couple times while he laughed. "It's not funny and I hate you!" I complained.</p><p>"You're too cute. I can't wait to see your face when I fuck your brains out." Calum said.</p><p>"I'm going to explode." I groaned, covering my face with my hands and dropping my head down to my lap.</p><p>"Save that for later." I punched him again but it didn't phase him. His phone buzzed and I peeked at him through my fingers, lifting my head.</p><p>"What'd she say?" He slowly smiled and I knew I was in trouble.</p><p>"We're a go."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was on top of me before we had even entered he house. Calum had me wrapped up tightly in his arms, his lips against my neck. "Please don't give me a hickey." I said as I fumbled with the handle for the front door. He groaned.</p><p>"Why not?" I had never let him do it and apparently, it was a kink for him seeing hickey marks on his girlfriend.</p><p>"My brother will end your life,  my mom will want to know all about it and my dad will never let you set foot in my house again." I said earnestly, pushing him back a little so he could look into my eyes and realize I was serious.</p><p>"What if I put them somewhere nobody will be able to see." Calum said with a sly grin, his hands moving down to my ass. I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Maybe." I said.</p><p>"I fucking love you." He said before kissing me. I kicked the front door closed and Calum pressed me up against the wood. "I'll make you feel so good Princess." He said softly, tugging at the belt loops on my jeans. His hard on was pressed against my thigh and I giggled. "You're not supposed to laugh!"</p><p>"You're making me nervous." I said as he took my hand and dragged me upstairs. It was true, my stomach was churning around and around.</p><p>"I'll be gentle, I promise." Calum said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh please." I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"I'm upset that you don't trust me." Calum said.</p><p>"I trust you, kind of." He scoffed as he opened the door to his room. "But if I know you, and I do.." When he closed the door this time, I pushed him up against it. His breathing hitched. "You won't hold back." Kissing me hotly, I started to unbutton Calum's jeans and laughed when I realized they were skinny jeans.</p><p>"I know, I know. They're even harder to push down over a boner." He grumbled, pulling off his shoes. I continued laughing, watching him struggle. I was beginning to push down my jeans shorts when he stilled my hands. "I want to do that." He said sternly.</p><p>"You're very commanding all of a sudden." I said, trying to make one last joke as he tugged at the hem of my shirt, his jeans a heap on the floor.</p><p>"I need to satisfy an urge." He murmured, pulling my shirt off in one swift move.</p><p>"Don't say it like that." I replied softly, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Calum pulled my arms away. "Sorry, cold." I turned red a little as I remembered that my bra and underwear didn't match.</p><p>"You'll be warm soon." He pushed down my shorts, his hands gripping my hips as he stared at me.</p><p>"Stop looking at me." I said, pulling up his shirt. He still had it on and while I had seen him shirtless many times, it was still really nice. He smirked, slipping it off.</p><p>"Can't help it. You're so beautiful." I ran my right hand up his bicep slowly.</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me like you promised." I said.</p><p>"My pleasure, and yours." Before I could laugh, he was kissing me again. Calum unhooked my bra in one swift motion as we backed up slowly to his bed. I pulled away only long enough to say,</p><p>"Can I top?"</p><p>"No." Calum said forcefully, pinning me down. "I have this round." He winked at me and I felt flustered. Was this really happening? Were Calum and I really about to have sex? "What are you thinking about?" I glanced up at him and smiled, sitting up a little.</p><p>"Your room is a mess."</p><p>"We're about to have sex and that's what you're thinking about?" He started laughing. "I love you so damn much."</p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Pain Tolerance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*2 Months Later*</em>
</p><p>Calum kissed my hand before squeezing it tightly. I smiled over at him nervously. "You're gonna do fine baby. I promise." He said, running his thumb along the back of my hand. I sighed, wishing I had as much confidence as he did about my pain tolerance.</p><p>"I'm just nervous." I murmured, letting go of his hand to wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. "I don't even know if the drawing is cute or not." I murmured.</p><p>"I still don't know why you won't let me see it." I glanced over at the tattoo artist who was currently trying to decipher my crude drawing.</p><p>"Because it's a surprise." I said.</p><p>"I know.. I just hope it's not my initials." Calum said with a smirk.</p><p>"Why not?" I asked, confused. He shrugged, his cheeks turning red.</p><p>"I love you Lil', I really do but.. It would be a little weird to get my initials tattooed on you. I would do it when we're married but.. Even that is a little risky. What if we break up?"</p><p>"Are you saying that we might break up just because you get my initials tattooed on you?" I said. Calum shrugged. He was bright red. "That's a little dumb and I don't want your initials anyways." He laughed nervously. "No matter how much I love you, I don't want your name inked on my skin."</p><p>"Hey, is this cool?" I stood up as the artist came back to the front to show me his interpretation of my drawing. My eyes went a little wide looking at it.</p><p>"Oh my god, this is perfect. I love it." I smiled, handing the drawing back to the guy.</p><p>"Alright, this size good too?" He said.</p><p>"Perfect." I said happily. He glanced down at it again.</p><p>"Where did ya want it again?" I quickly pointed to the spot under my arm on my ribcage. "Hmm.. This is your first one right?" I nodded. "Well it's going to sting. You ready for that?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be." I said.</p><p>"Okay, I'll get this sketched up again on the paper and you're probably going to have to take off your shirt.. Maybe unhook your bra too." I nodded my head slowly and walked back to Calum who was standing up looking worried.</p><p>"Lily, babe. That's going to hurt" Calum said softly, touching the spot of my future tattoo.</p><p>"I know but you'll be here. I can squeeze your hand right?"</p><p>"Of course darling but.." He glanced over the counter at my tattoo artist. "You have to take off your shirt.."</p><p>"I'm wearing a tank top under this. It's low enough that he can tattoo my drawing without any harm. I just need to take off my bra." Calum's eyes went a little wide. "It unhooks in the front so I'll just take the whole thing of because it'll be weird having one strap on and.."</p><p>"Lillyyy.." Calum groaned, his hands squeezing my arms lightly. "I don't want him to see your boobs. I barely just saw them myself." I blushed and hit him on the chest.</p><p>"Shut up." I hissed as he smirked at me. "And he won't see them, he'll be tattooing me."</p><p>"Fine, fine." He muttered as I took off my shirt. "Is there a bathroom you can go to.." Calum asked, looking around.</p><p>"For what?" I asked, unhooking my bra and pulling it up from underneath my tank top.</p><p>"Whoa, oh okay." He said as I shoved it into my purse. "I didn't know you could do that."</p><p>"Of course. It's easy." I said.</p><p>"Mmm.." He said staring at my chest.</p><p>"Stop it." I hissed, covering my boobs with my arms. He laughed.</p><p>"Sorry babe." But he was lying. He wasn't sorry.</p><p>"Ready Lily?" I glanced back up at the tattoo artist.</p><p>"Yes." I replied a bit breathlessly.</p><p>"Okay, come back here." He said gesturing to the table. Squeezing Calum's hand we walked through the the gate separating the front of the store and the artist's work spaces. The guy was already setting up another chair for Calum so he could sit next to me. Sighing gratefully, I sat down on his table. "Alright so.. Just right here?" He asks, pointing to the spot above the end of my tank top strap.</p><p>"Yes." I replied nervously.</p><p>"Don't worry, those don't hurt that bad." The guy assured me, a smile on his face. "So I'll place the tattoo and you can go check the placement in the mirror alright?" </p><p>"Sounds good." I smiled and lifted my arm a little. He sprayed the area first before grabbing the paper with my tattoo on it and pressing it against my skin. </p><p>"Are you getting twigs tattooed on your ribs?" Calum hissed in my ear. I let go of his hand to punch him in the chest. </p><p>"No Calum, be nice."  I said.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead and look in the mirror." The tattoo artist said. Careful not to lower my arm, I stood up and headed to the hanging mirror nearby. The sketch looked cool against my skin and I smiled. </p><p>"It's perfect." I said.</p><p>"Alright now do you want to lie down or hold your arm up for twenty minutes?"</p><p>"What would you recommend?" I said.</p><p>"Lying down, arm behind your head. You'll be stiff but, it's better than holding dead weight for twenty minutes." I nodded my head slowly. "Lying down it is then." We had to switch up the entire placement of the table so I could lay down and have Calum there to hold my hand. As the guy got prepared, Calum got a look at the sketch. He smiled lightly.</p><p>"Flowers. Is that because of your name?" I rolled my eyes at him. </p><p>"I'm not getting a Lily tattooed on me am I?" Calum shrugged.</p><p>"I know but still, it's the thought right?"  Calum said.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Alright Lily, I'm going to start okay?" The tattoo artist said.</p><p>"I'm ready." I replied confidently. His hand came down on my ribs to hold me steady and i braced myself for the needle. When the buzzing started, it sort of felt like when you scratch too long and too hard at one spot but instead of stopping, you continue. Or I guess I could just say that it felt exactly how it would expect, like a bunch of needles going into your skin but that's not fun. </p><p>"You're doing so well baby." Calum said. I snorted. This whole time he had been whispering to me, saying how I was doing fine and it would all be over soon.</p><p>"You're acting like I'm having a kid, not getting a tattoo." I said.</p><p>"Well this is pretty life changing. Did you tell your parents you were doing this?" Calum said.</p><p>"No way in hell." I cringed, my nails digging into the skin of Calum's palm.</p><p>"You have a really strong grip did you know that?" He said, his other hand stroking my cheek softly.</p><p>"I do now." The pain subsided as the needle was removed.</p><p>"Don't worry Lily, I'm almost done." Thank god. I wanted to say but he went back to work and I started chewing on my cheek again. When he finally was finished, he told me to go look in the mirror again and I was so excited I jumped up, making both of them laugh. I ran over to the mirror and touched the delicate skin lightly. It stung and was a little red but otherwise looked fine. </p><p>"Calum!" I exclaimed, turning back around.</p><p>"You did it baby, you got your first tattoo." I laughed and walked over to him. He hugged me tightly but I could only use my own arm, the other one hurt a little when I stretched the skin of my tattoo. I made Calum take a picture of it before it had to be covered, then my artist ran over all the tattoo care requirements and I listened intently, even writing some of the instructions down on my phone so I wouldn't forget.</p><p>"I'd remind you. I have tattoos too you know." Calum said kissing my forehead as we left the shop.The guy waved to us, counting the money I had given him. </p><p>"I know you do but I was nervous. I don't want to mess it up somehow." I replied. Calum laughed.</p><p>"You'll be fine. It doesn't require much care." the artist said.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me." Calum smirked. "How can I ever repay you?" I questioned coyly, pushing him up against his car lightly. One hand went to the back of my neck, his other tugged at the waistband of my jeans. </p><p>"I can think of one thing." He murmured.</p><p>"Dirty boy." I said, pushing him back and moving to the passenger door. Calum chuckled.</p><p>"You asked." He shrugged, heading to the drivers end as he unlocked his car for us. I got in slowly and sat down, pulling on my seatbelt. </p><p>"Can we go to your house?" Calum paused as he put the key in the ignition.</p><p>"To hang out or..."</p><p>"Or." I said. Calum grinned.</p><p>"You got it Princess." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Book three coming soon lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>